CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL
by DWS
Summary: O fim do mundo pode ter as causas mais loucas. Como, por exemplo, o cancelamento de um seriado de TV. Isso leva Dean Winchester mais uma vez ao universo de 'The French Mistake'. Lá, Dean vai descobrir o motivo oculto da desavença entre Jensen e Jared.
1. Chapter 1

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

* * *

 **AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

 **SINOPSE**

O fim do mundo pode ter as causas mais loucas. Como, por exemplo, o cancelamento de um seriado de TV.

* * *

 _UNIVERSO PADRÃO DE SUPERNATURAL_

 _BUNKER DOS HOMENS DE LETRAS, 2015_

.

\- Sam! Você está no laptop há horas. Algo interessante?

\- Algo bizarro até mesmo para os nossos padrões.

\- Mesmo? Já vimos tanta coisa que acho difícil que algo ainda me surpreenda.

\- Um homem invadiu a estação de rádio local, fez o radialista de refém e divulgou uma mensagem alertando o mundo da iminência do Fim dos Tempos.

\- O que tem isso de tão excepcional? O mundo está cheio de profetas do Juízo Final. Têm lugares em que você encontra um em cada esquina.

\- O bizarro é o quê ele acredita que trará muito em breve o fim dos tempos: o aviso, pelos produtores, do cancelamento de um seriado de TV.

\- Concordo que é inusitado. Esse realmente merece ser chamado de maluco. Um maluco com uma imaginação delirante, por sinal. E o que ele pretende? Sensibilizar os fãs a enviarem cartas e abaixo-assinados para a emissora? Quando falam em cancelar é porque o seriado está com sérios problemas de audiência e perdeu patrocinadores. Mas, e nós com isso?

\- O assunto passa a merecer a nossa atenção quando o tal seriado se chama Supernatural, os personagens protagonistas são os irmãos Dean e Sam Winchester, seu criador chama-se Eric Kripke e o cancelamento acontece ao final da décima primeira temporada.

\- Para mim está muito claro de onde saiu essa piração toda. Onde mais Supernatural e Irmãos Winchester aparecem associados? Esse lunático é só mais um dos leitores malucos da série de livros que o Chuck Shurley escreveu sob o pseudônimo de Carver Edlund.

\- Foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça.

\- Estou começando a achar que os fãs de Supernatural se dividem em dois grupos: os meio pirados e os completamente pirados. Já conhecemos diversos deles: Becky Rosen, sua mal-amada ex-esposa; Damien e Barnes, nossos clones gays da convenção de fãs de Supernatural; todo o pessoal que estava naquela convenção; Marie, combo de roteirista, diretora e atriz aborrescente, que enriqueceu nossa história de vida misturando demônios, robôs espaciais e uma deusa louca ao som de canções piegas; e qualquer um que ache que encenar 'Supernatural - O Musical' foi uma boa ideia. Ainda mais com aquelas insinuações estúpidas sobre nós dois e aquele absurdo subtexto Deanstiel.

\- Estou de pleno acordo. Afinal, como é possível alguém levar a sério que existam dois sujeitos que abriram mão de tudo, até mesmo de terem uma vida pessoal, para protegerem estranhos de monstros e demônios? Acreditar que alguém correria o risco de pegar prisão perpétua ou de acabar no corredor da morte para salvar vidas? E sem receber absolutamente nada por isso. Nem mesmo agradecimentos.

\- Não esqueça dos fantasmas e anjos.

\- Para protegerem estranhos de fantasmas, monstros, demônios e anjos. Satisfeito? Um detalhe: Damien e Barnes eram cosplayers e não clones nossos. Outro detalhe: é Destiel e não Deanstiel.

\- Cosplayers? O quê .. ? Ah! Deixa para lá. Vamos voltar ao que interessa: o tal profeta pirado.

\- Pois é! Sabe como são esses blogs e noticiários da internet. Todos se dizem repórteres, mas as fontes de todos acabam sendo outros blogs e noticiários da internet. Ninguém vai verificar na origem o que é ou não verdade. Ninguém verifica os detalhes. O importante é ser o primeiro a dar a notícia. Veracidade é o que menos importa. Depois, desmente-se tudo e parte-se para outra.

\- Feito esse preâmbulo ..

\- Uma bizarrice tão óbvia é notícia. A história se espalhou e gerou as especulações mais estapafúrdias. Até que alguém fez uma pesquisa rápida e levantou um ponto importante. Não existe nem nunca existiu nenhum seriado chamado Supernatural. A história já era absurda e aí mesmo é que o cara ficou desacreditado. Os blogs divulgaram com o mesmo estardalhaço que era tudo uma fraude e/ou que o sujeito era louco de pedra e o assunto morreu. Ninguém mais voltou ao assunto. Quanto ao maluco, ele continua preso por invasão de propriedade e cárcere privado do radialista, dentre outras acusações. A promotoria agora estuda o enquadramento dele como terrorista.

\- Terrorista?

\- Sob a alegação que a divulgação de um boato sobre o fim do mundo poderia levar pânico à população com consequências imprevisíveis.

\- A única consequência imprevisível que eu consigo imaginar é alguém ter escutado a história e deslocado o maxilar de tanto rir. Quem é que vai levar a sério uma bobagem dessas?

\- Nós!

\- Nós? Está falando sério? Sam, o cara é doido. Simples assim. Como é possível cancelarem um seriado que nunca foi ao ar? Como o cancelamento de um programa de TV pode decretar o fim do mundo?

\- Parece loucura, mas nós SABEMOS que existe um seriado chamado Supernatural que, pelas minhas contas, estaria hoje na sua décima primeira temporada.

\- Existe? Onde?

\- Aí é que está. Existe, mas não aqui. Existe naquela realidade maluca onde o Balthazar nos jogou. Está lembrado, "Jensen"? O seriado de que participamos - entre aspas - chamava-se Supernatural. A maior evidência é que, como você mesmo lembrou, para os leitores do Chuck, o autor chama-se Carver Edlund. Não Eric Kripke.

\- Kripke. Eric Kripke. Esse nome me é familiar. Tenho certeza que já escutei esse nome. Só não me lembro onde.

\- Aí é que está. Foi lá que você escutou. Naquela outra realidade. Nós não chegamos a conhecê-lo. Mas, lembro claramente do Bobby Singer que não é o Bobby Singer que conhecemos falando que o tal seriado fora criado por alguém chamado Eric Kripke. Ele até convocou esse Kripke a ir ao estúdio quando nos demitimos do seriado.

\- Acha que é DAQUELE seriado que o nosso maluco está falando? Mas, isso aconteceu em outra realidade. Você pesquisou na ocasião. Aqui não existe um polo cinematográfico na cidade de Vancouver. O KM Studios onde eram feitas as gravações não existe lá nem em lugar algum do mundo. Aqui não existe um Jensen Ackles nem um Jared Padalecki. Não existem nem mesmo representantes destas famílias na América. E, felizmente, também não existe nenhuma Genevieve Cortese ou um Misha Collins.

\- Eu não tinha pesquisado o Kripke na ocasião, mas acabei de fazê-lo. Existe um Erick Kripke aqui, mas sem nenhuma relação com o mundo do cinema ou da televisão. Até onde sabemos Supernatural, Irmãos Winchester e Eric Kripke aparecem juntos apenas lá. Ou, quem sabe, numa terceira realidade. Se existe uma segunda, podem existir outras. Milhares. Infinitas.

\- Já estou começando a achar que você, Sam, é quem está completamente pirado. Mas, eu entendo. Depois de tudo o que você passou, seria até estranho se não tivesse pirado. O tempo que você esteve na jaula com o Lúcifer. O tempo que o Lúcifer passou de férias na sua cabeça. O tempo que o Gadreel se escondeu dentro de você. É normal que os neurônios estejam todos bagunçados aí dentro.

\- Pode fazer piada. Mas, você não pode negar que nós dois vimos você todo galãzinho fazendo NOVELA. Qual era mesmo o nome? Ah! Days of Our Lives.

\- Um golpe muito baixo esse seu.

\- Não, eu achei até que você mandou bem. Atuou direitinho. Juro. E deve ter rendido bons momentos nos bastidores com algumas fãs mais entusiasmadas.

\- A menos que aquelas caras e bocas do Eric Brady fossem só representação. Sabe-se lá. Afinal, o cara é ator.

\- Eric Brady?

\- O nome do personagem.

\- Você não muda, Dean. Mas, sério. O que acha dessa possibilidade?

\- Vamos supor que você está correto e o sujeito fez, de alguma forma, contato com aquela outra realidade. Como o cancelamento do seriado poderia causar o fim do nosso mundo?

\- Eu estive pensando. Sabemos que o Chuck Shurley é - ou era - um profeta do Senhor e que os livros que escreveu seriam o Evangelho dos Winchester. Nós estávamos destinados a ser os receptáculos do Miguel e do Lúcifer na Batalha Definitiva do Bem contra o Mal. O mundo que existiria depois, seria um lugar muito diferente de tudo o que conhecemos hoje.

\- Seria, mas nós conseguimos abortar o Apocalipse. O mundo não acabou. Continuou a mesma droga de sempre. O Bem e o Mal continuam suas escaramuças, embora esteja cada vez mais difícil dizer quem é o Bem e quem é o Mal.

\- Pois é. Não temos como saber o que estava planejado para depois do Apocalipse. Se havia outros planos para nós. Ou se o fato de não existirem outros livros é porque era para a nossa história acabar ali. Aqui, na realidade em que vivemos, Supernatural se limita a essa série de livros, que não conta a nossa história toda. A história para no ponto em que o Apocalipse é abortado e eu e o Adam caímos no Inferno. E você vai ao encontro da Lisa.

\- Já naquela realidade, o Apocalipse nunca aconteceu. Ou melhor, aconteceu como ficção em Supernatural.

\- Mas, o que importa é que lá a nossa história continuou sendo contada. Foi além dos livros do Chuck. Ao chegarmos lá, o seriado estava perfeitamente alinhado com o momento que estávamos vivendo na ocasião: a guerra dos anjos pelo controle do Paraíso. A facção do Rafael contra o grupo que apoiava o Castiel. O episódio que estávamos gravando era o episódio 15 da sexta temporada.

\- E lá ficamos sabendo que o final do último livro do Chuck correspondia ao final da quinta temporada do seriado.

\- Certo. Mas, voltemos ao Chuck. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer com a gente antes mesmo que acontecesse ou nós seguíamos sem saber o roteiro que ele escrevia?

\- Seguíamos um roteiro? Como se fôssemos atores?

\- É exatamente isso. Roteiros e atores. Aqui, o roteiro assumiu a forma de um romance. Cada aventura narrada em um capítulo. Na realidade que visitamos, era realmente um roteiro, só que na forma de diversos scripts encadeados; e eram realmente atores representando esse roteiro. O Jensen e o Jared representavam lá situações que nós realmente vivemos aqui seguindo scripts escritos lá pelo Eric Kripke. E, no roteiro escrito lá pelo Eric Kripke, existe um Chuck Shurley que escreve aqui um roteiro que os irmãos Winchester do seriado vivenciam.

\- Sam, isso é muito louco. Numa outra realidade, um cara comum escreve um roteiro para um seriado de TV e aqui nós vivemos o que ele escreve como se fosse a realidade? Lá ele é um cara comum e aqui é como se ele fosse Deus.

\- É muito louco. Talvez por isso nós não nos aprofundamos na discussão das coisas que vimos enquanto estávamos lá. Convenientemente, deixamos de lado como mais uma bizarrice. Outras das inúmeras que vivemos.

\- Por que será, não é mesmo? E a resposta é: para não enlouquecermos de vez. Ou ficarmos ainda mais loucos do que já somos. Eu e você, irmãos. Jensen e Jared, dois atorzinhos babacas que ganham rios de dinheiro e se detestam. Eles não existem aqui e nós não existimos lá. Mas, se formos para lá, nós viramos eles. Para nossa sorte, e, creio que para a sorte deles também, eles nunca vieram para cá. Se viessem, eles seriam nós? Está bom para você?

\- A questão é que agora precisamos entender como tudo isso funciona. É uma questão de sobrevivência. Nossa e do mundo inteiro. Se é verdade que nós vivemos um roteiro escrito por Eric Kripke, o que acontece se ele para de escrever o roteiro?

\- Algo como 'Nosso mundo deixa de existir'?

\- É uma possibilidade. Talvez o nosso profeta maluco não seja maluco e exista mesmo a chance do mundo acabar. Senão esse ano, no próximo. Ou no outro. Onze temporadas é muito mais que eu daria para aquele seriado. A produção era de baixo orçamento e, por isso mesmo, os efeitos especiais eram toscos; os monstros eram claramente atores fantasiados; a produção era amadorística; os diretores decidiam as cenas no improviso; os atores eram muito ruins ..

\- Mas, a comida que serviam no set de gravações era ótima. E seu outro eu, a falsa Ruby e a alpaca viviam muito bem num imenso castelo.

\- Era tudo muito diferente. Um mundo muito diferente do nosso. Aparentemente, lá não existe magia. Como consequência disso, não existem seres sobrenaturais. Nem monstros, nem fantasmas, nem anjos, nem demônios.

\- Quanto a isso, eu já não tenho tanta certeza. O seriado trata do sobrenatural, é acompanhado por milhares de pessoas que gostam de seriados que tratam do sobrenatural e todos sabem identificar criaturas que podem até não existir, mas que, de alguma forma, fazem parte do inconsciente coletivo daquelas pessoas. Como poderiam fazer parte do inconsciente coletivo se nunca existiram? Em que momento isso teria acontecido?

\- Bom argumento. Andou transando recentemente com alguma garçonete com curso de psicologia?

\- Jerk!

\- Desculpe, não resisti. Agora falando sério. O que acha que está acontecendo neste momento naquela realidade? Por que acha que o seriado vai ser cancelado?

\- Cansaço do público. Chega um ponto que fica tudo muito repetitivo. Ou cansaço do atores. Eles não se davam bem. Podem ter resolvido dar um basta e seguir outros caminhos. Mas, não podemos nos iludir achando que um seriado de TV pode durar para sempre. Se a existência do nosso mundo depende disso, estamos ferrados.

\- Você está certo. Acho até estranho que o seriado tenha continuado depois que saímos de lá. O anjo que nos seguiu até aquela realidade, o que se dizia guardião das armas de destruição em massa do exército celeste ..

\- Virgil.

\- Isso! Virgil! O Virgil invadiu o estúdio atirando. Não vimos, mas escutamos os tiros, vimos pessoas gritando e chorando. Dizendo que o criador da série fora morto. E também o Robert Singer e o Kevin Parks. E, antes, ele tinha matado o Misha, o intérprete do Castiel, um personagem importante na série. Não imagino como o seriado pode ter prosseguido e chegado na décima primeira temporada.

\- Se o Eric Kripke morreu e o seriado prosseguiu, é porque outra pessoa passou a escrever os episódios. Será que isso significa que basta alguém escrever sobre Supernatural para funcionar?

\- Talvez não baste escrever. Talvez tenha que ser levado ao ar e visto por um certo número de pessoas. Uma crença compartilhada e reforçada por milhares de pessoas.

\- Como um tulpa? Acha que a crença das pessoas daquela realidade no universo de Supernatural criou e está mantendo o nosso mundo?

\- Por mais louco que pareça, é uma explicação. Já enfrentamos tulpas antes. Aqueles palhaços que me perseguiram pareciam bem reais.

\- Mas, uma vez criado, o tulpa não passa a ter uma existência independente de quem o criou? O nosso mundo, depois de criado, pode ser descriado?

\- Se a crença das pessoas for abalada .. Se aquilo deixa de ser importante para elas .. Eu acho que sim. Surgiu do nada e volta ao nada. Como os tulpas que enfrentamos.

\- Então é uma ameaça muito maior que o Apocalipse. O mundo pode simplesmente .. deixar de existir.

\- Não dá para ter certeza de nada. Não sabemos nem mesmo se continua havendo um paralelismo entre o seriado e o que acontece aqui.

\- Só há uma maneira de descobrirmos. Voltando lá.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

Um **TULPA** , segundo o budismo tibetano, é uma entidade (ou objeto) tornado real unicamente pela força de vontade, num ritual que envolve meditação, concentração e visualização intensas. Um pensamento que se materializa e ganha vida.

Um tulpa é criado para servir ao seu criador, mas, uma vez criado, não está totalmente preso à sua vontade. Como uma criança obediente aos pais que cresce e torna-se um adolescente rebelde, tulpas podem tornar-se agressivos e matar seus criadores. Enviados para executar uma missão, podem não retornar, fazendo as suas próprias escolhas e seguindo uma vida própria. O normal é o tulpa deixar de existir com a morte de seu criador, mas isso nem sempre acontece.

Os irmãos Winchester combateram tulpas nos episódios 1x17 (Hell House, com participação dos Ghostfacers) e 7x14 (Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie).

* * *

 **DISCLAMER**

Supernatural, na nossa e em muitas realidades, é uma criação de Eric Kripke. Isso faz dele o detentor dos direitos sobre os personagens do seriado nestas realidades. Mas, não podemos garantir que é assim em todas. Afinal, são infinitas.

Pode existir uma realidade em que, ao invés de Eric, haja uma Erika Kripke. E outra em que Eric era apenas o assistente de iluminação do estúdio em que Supernatural é gravado e que, depois de demitido na metade da primeira temporada do seriado, nunca mais assistiu a nenhum episódio. E até mesmo uma estranha realidade em que eu (a.k.a. DWS) sou o criador de Supernatural e Érico Kripke da Silva é um garoto brasileiro que usa óculos fundo de garrafa, tem espinhas no rosto e escreve fanfics padackles quando chega da faculdade.

Embora tenha integrantes do elenco e da produção de Supernatural como personagens, esta não é uma fic sobre pessoas reais. O Jensen, o Jared e outros que venham a aparecer nesta fic foram inspirados nos personagens do episódio 6x11 (The French Mistake) de Supernatural, escrito por Ben Edlund. Não nas pessoas de mesmo nome que vivem no mundo que ingenuamente acreditamos ser o mundo real.

* * *

01.07.2015

* * *

 **COMENTÁRIO** :

Minha fanfic SETE VIDAS - VIDA 6 tem como subtítulo CAINDO NA REAL. Portanto, o (DE NOVO) remete tanto à segunda ida de Dean Winchester ao universo alternativo do episódio The French Mistake quanto à retomada de uma trama que reúne Dean Winchester e Jared Padalecki.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 2_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _KM STUDIOS, 2015_

.

\- É verdade?

\- O que é verdade?

\- O que está todo mundo comentando. Que você está negociando um contrato para três filmes em seis anos. Numa destas novas franquias de super-heróis.

\- As pessoas falam demais. E, se estiver, é assunto MEU.

\- Jared, você estava lá. Ouviu da boca dos produtores. Eles já bateram o martelo. Essa é nossa última temporada. Quando terminarem as gravações, nossos contatos vão ser cada vez mais raros. Vamos cada um para um lado e aí mesmo é que não vamos mais nos falar.

\- É, vai ter isso de bom.

\- Jared, por favor. Não tem que ser desta maneira, nós dois rompidos. Quantas vezes eu já te pedi desculpas?

\- Não é assim que funciona, Jensen. Você apronta e acha que depois é só pedir desculpas que fica tudo bem? Passa-se uma borracha e é como se nada tivesse acontecido? Sinto desapontá-lo, Jensen. Ficam as cicatrizes.

\- Eu sei que errei. Eu interpretei tudo errado. Fui um canalha ..

\- Foi, não. É! Você é um canalha!

\- Eu não quis me aproveitar de você. E depois .. Faz tantos anos. Eu não estou pedindo que esqueça. Estou pedindo que me perdoe. Todos merecem uma chance de consertar seus erros.

\- Nem todos.

\- Jared, apesar de tudo, eu ainda me considero um amigo seu. Eu quero que saiba que fico FELIZ por você. Que estou torcendo para que dê tudo certo.

\- Vou fingir que acredito.

Jensen acompanha com o olhar triste e o coração pesado Jared passar por ele e se afastar. Continua olhando mesmo depois de Jared ter dobrado à direita e saído de seu campo de visão.

.

.

\- Que cara é essa, Jen?

\- Nada! Eu estou bem.

\- Sei. Deixe-me adivinhar .. Levou mais um coice do Jared.

\- O Jared .. tem os motivos dele.

\- E você já devia saber que essa sua insistência em se aproximar só reforça os motivos para ele querer se manter afastado. Vocês já interagem o dia inteiro por razões profissionais e você sabe que isso é estressante para ele. Respeite o espaço pessoal que ele estabeleceu. Não entre em assuntos pessoais. Dê a ele o tempo que ele precisa.

\- Mais tempo ainda? Faz ANOS que tudo aconteceu! Por que tanto rancor? Apesar de tudo, ele não seguiu em frente? Ele não conseguiu tudo o que queria? Não está aí casado e com dois filhos? Não vive alardeando que a Genevieve é a mulher da vida dele e que o casamento deles é perfeito? Por que então ele age como se eu tivesse destruído a vida dele?

\- E você, Jensen? Por que você não faz o mesmo? Por que não segue em frente? Se você não consegue se perdoar, como espera que o Jared o faça?

\- Ele não me deixa esquecer. O desprezo com que ele me olha .. O sarcasmo em cada comentário que ele faz ..

\- Não deixe que isso afete você. Não dê a ele o poder de estragar o seu dia. Ele usa a culpa que você sente como arma contra você. O Jared se faz de vítima, mas vem agindo como carrasco há anos. Você não merece isso.

\- Se ao menos isso servisse para zerar essa nossa desavença .. Mas, parece que não avançamos um centímetro nesta direção.

\- Já falamos disso tantas vezes ... Seria ótimo se o Jared enterrasse de vez o passado. Para ele, principalmente. Mas, se ele não pode ou não quer, de nada adianta você RASTEJAR implorando o perdão dele. Aceite as coisas como elas se apresentam. Você já fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Não adiantou. Às vezes, é preciso reconhecer a derrota. Só resta a você aceitar que não vai ter de volta a amizade do Jared e parar de achar que a amizade dele é a coisa mais importante do Universo.

\- Você tem razão. Eu só .. não consigo.

\- TENTE. Você não pode permanecer preso a um erro do passado. A sua vida está estagnada. Se não fosse eu te arrastando pros lugares, a sua vida se limitaria a ir de casa pro estúdio e do estúdio para casa.

\- Quem me dera que fosse só a dobradinha Casa & Estúdio. Eu teria paz. Esqueceu das malditas convenções?

\- Não esqueci. Só risque casa e escreva hotel. Essas viagens são oportunidades únicas e você nem mesmo tenta conhecer as pessoas e os lugares. Você chega pontualmente, cumpre a programação esbanjando uma simpatia que nós dois sabemos ser pura representação, participa do almoço ou do jantar somente quando é parte da programação oficial e, na primeira oportunidade, se declara exausto e se tranca no quarto do hotel. E aí você só reaparece no dia seguinte, já no aeroporto. Normalmente, num voo diferente do resto do pessoal. Jensen Ackles: uma celebridade simpática e discreta, mas sempre inacessível à sua imensa legião de fãs.

\- Ironias à parte, é isso. Mas, convenhamos que é massacrante. Nada é mais exaustivo que ficar as 24 horas do dia num personagem. É nas convenções que exibimos as nossas melhores performances como atores. Eu e o Jared representamos para uma plateia atenta a cada palavra, a cada expressão corporal nossa, o papel de amigos inseparáveis, de colegas de trabalho que amam o que fazem e que curtem cada momento que estão juntos. Não é fácil para duas pessoas que mal se falam fazer tudo parecer tão leve e descontraído.

\- Até agora vocês vêm sendo muito bem sucedidos nisso. É essa a imagem que os fãs têm de vocês e essa imagem vem se mostrando muito forte. Está mais do que provado pelo número imenso de fics padackles que escrevem e pela forma como eles imaginam que seria um relacionamento de vocês.

\- Eu até gosto de ler algumas. São tão distantes da nossa realidade que chegam a ser engraçadas. Eu e o Jared unidos por um amor inabalável. Você sabe que essas fics são um dos motivos para a Genevieve me odiar tanto. Ela queria poder processar cada fanwriter que faça insinuações quanto à orientação sexual do marido.

\- Não podemos tirar a razão dela. Ela tem amigas e não deve ser fácil para ela explicar o porquê de tanta gente achar que o marido dela tem um caso com um colega de trabalho.

\- Eu sei bem como é. Eu também tenho família e amigos. E, principalmente, tenho irmãos.

\- O problema maior não são os fãs. O que quer que eles escrevam será sempre com base em suposições e imaginação. A verdadeira ameaça são os vazamentos de informação por gente do estúdio. Lembra daquele assistente do estúdio que foi demitido e procurou uma revista de celebridades para vender a história de que vocês não se falam? Pior, para revelar o MOTIVO de vocês não se falarem? Ele insinuou que a origem da desavença envolvia assédio sexual. Por sorte, não revelou detalhes nem disse quem assediou quem. Mas, somente porque ele planejava vender caro uma segunda entrevista contando os detalhes sórdidos. Daí, para ele partir para extorsão era um pulo.

\- Eu sei. Podia ter virado um grande escândalo. A sorte foi o estúdio ter mobilizado todo o Jurídico e entrado de sola ameaçando o sujeito com um processo por calúnia e difamação que incluía um pedido milionário de indenização por danos morais. Aí chegaram a um acordo e o cara fez um desmentido oficial. Acabou que ficou como se fosse uma discussão entre eu e o Jared por conta do assédio de uma fã. A reação firme do estúdio inibiu outros oportunistas. Mas, o susto foi grande.

\- Se vocês tivessem voltado a se entender, tudo isso ficaria no passado. Esquecido. Mas, cada um que chega e vê o clima ruim entre os protagonistas faz perguntas. E, toda vez que alguém puxa o fio do novelo, volta a ameaça de uma indiscrição cair nos ouvidos da mídia.

\- Quando penso que fui eu quem começou esse pesadelo .. Se arrependimento matasse ...

\- Sabe que eu realmente acho? Que você NÃO se arrependeu. Ou melhor: arrependeu-se de ter agido intempestivamente. Arrependeu-se da FORMA, mas não abandonou o objetivo. Você continua se iludindo quanto ao resultado. Se o Jared tivesse relevado na ocasião, você teria aumentado a aposta.

\- Eu nunca que forçaria ..

\- Eu sei e não é disso que eu estou falando. Estou dizendo é que você nunca desistiu do Jared. Digamos que o Jared decida aceitar suas desculpas. O que isso muda no essencial? O quê você espera que aconteça depois? Não estou me referindo ao dia a dia de vocês no ambiente de trabalho. Claro que seria ótimo para todos que esse climão acabasse de uma vez por todas. Seria bom para vocês dois principalmente. Mas, eu sei - e você também sabe - que isso não é o suficiente para você. Você continua querendo mais do Jared.

\- Você não entende ...

\- Não? Então, vamos falar de hoje. O que você tinha de tão importante para falar para o Jared?

\- Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu fiquei feliz de saber que ele está bem cotado para esse contrato grande com a Marvel.

\- Não acredito que você fez isso. Você sabe que o Jared procura segundas intenções em tudo o que você fala. Você fala uma coisa e ele escuta outra. Ele perdeu a confiança em você.

\- Mais alguns meses e as coisas se resolvem por si mesmas. Cada um de nós vai para um lado e, se depender do Jared, a gente nunca mais se fala. E aí mesmo é que eu nunca vou ter a chance de consertar esse mal-entendido entre nós.

\- Mal-entendido?

\- Eu sei que as pessoas não veem desta forma. Mas, é assim que eu vejo. Essa a minha verdade. Eu sei que a verdade do Jared é diferente.

\- Vem! Deixa eu te dar um abraço. Eu sei que é isso que você está precisando. Um ombro amigo.

\- A gente se entende tão bem. Você sempre sabe o que se passa comigo. As coisas podiam ser tão mais simples ...

\- Mas, não são. E escreve o que eu digo: esse seu papo com o Jared vai render. Ele vai comentar com a Genevieve - você sabe que ela pede um relatório de tudo o que ele fez no dia - e sabe como é quando cai nos ouvidos daquela mulher. É bem capaz dela espalhar que você está se roendo de inveja e que está querendo pegar carona no sucesso do Jared.

\- Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que a Genevieve fala a meu respeito. É isso que eu não me conformo. Não entendo o que o Jared viu naquela mulher.

\- Pois eu acho que eles nasceram um para o outro. Os dois se merecem.

\- Você diz isso porque não conheceu o Jared dos velhos tempos. De quando começamos. Ele não era assim. Ele era um cara alegre, sempre de alto astral, sempre disposto a ajudar. E, aí, eu fiz aquela burrada e ferrei com tudo. É minha culpa ele ter se tornado esse sujeito amargo.

\- O que você fez não foi certo. Mas, o que ele fez da vida dele depois, ele pode culpar apenas a ele próprio.

\- Obrigado!

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por existir. Por ficar sempre do meu lado. Por me fazer sentir um pouco menos miserável.

\- Para, senão eu choro.

\- Não sei como você me aguenta. Qualquer outra pessoa já teria desistido faz tempo.

\- Não é nenhum sacrifício. Você é uma excelente companhia quando não está choramingando a falta que o Jared faz na sua vida. Pena que você faz isso o tempo todo.

\- Pois é! É como eu disse! Não sei como você me aguenta.

\- Eu GOSTO de você, Jensen. E eu sou assim com todas as pessoas de quem eu gosto.

\- Você não tem tempo de agir assim com mais ninguém. Eu tomo todo o seu tempo livre, que por sinal já é bem pequeno. O seu tempo de gravação já é quase igual ao meu.

\- O bom é que temos cada vez mais cenas só nossas. Não é mais aquela coisa claustrofóbica de só você e o Jared.

\- Facilitou muito nestas últimas temporadas eles terem inserido elementos de tensão na relação dos irmãos. Isso justifica as caras fechadas, os olhares enviesados, a animosidade. O Jared já chega no estúdio no clima do personagem.

\- Agora vamos! Já estamos atrasados. Mais tarde a gente continua esse papo. Melhor ainda, acabando aqui a gente sai para jantar e não se abre mais a boca para falar do Jared.

\- A entrevista é só daqui a uma hora.

\- É o tempo justo para a maquiagem. E você, troque de roupa. Não esqueça que depois da entrevista vai ter sessão de fotos. E que a capa da publicação está prometida para nós.

\- É uma grande encheção de saco, isso sim. Eles vão perguntar sobre nós. Pela milionésima vez. Já não aguento mais esta história. É sempre a mesma lengalenga não importa o lugar do mundo que a gente esteja. Querem porque querem que a gente assuma que temos um caso.

\- É natural que quem olhe de fora ache isso. As pessoas sempre nos veem juntos e nunca nos veem com outras pessoas. E é bom para a sua imagem.

\- Isso é outra coisa que me deixa desconfortável. Saber que estou empatando a sua vida. Afinal, existe um motivo para eu continuar sozinho. Já você .. Eu acho incompreensível. Esses canadenses são mesmo uns babacas sem iniciativa. Se estivéssemos no Texas, duvido que esses boatos de namoro - ou mesmo a minha presença - fossem empecilhos para te pagarem um drinque e chamarem para sair.

\- Acha mesmo que eu não recebo cantadas? Que eu não olho quem está ao meu redor? Não se preocupe comigo. Se aparecer alguém que me interesse, eu mesma tomo a iniciativa.

\- O estúdio adoraria que confirmássemos um romance. Acredita que já até me sondaram a respeito? Tem quem aposte na repercussão de um romance na vida real para fazer subir os índices de audiência. E assim reverter o cancelamento do seriado.

\- Estou sabendo. Também me sondaram. Não é por acaso que desde o início da atual temporada estão dando força no subtexto destiel. Sentiram que existe uma torcida do público e querem surfar nesta onda.

\- Fiquei sabendo que já no próximo episódio que vamos gravar tem uma cena de quase beijo. Um balão de ensaio para fecharem a temporada e o seriado com o primeiro beijo entre Dean e Castiel. Com um viveram felizes por toda a eternidade subentendido.

\- Beijo de língua?

\- Por que não? O final tem que ser impactante. Um selinho seria um anticlímax.

\- Uma coisa é fanwriters escreverem textos malucos com nós dois nos pegando e fazendo bem mais do que faríamos se realmente acabássemos na cama. Outra, muito diferente, é isso virar _canon_. Afinal, somos um homem .. e um anjo.

\- Isso é preconceito seu, sabia? Toda forma de amor vale a pena. Qual o problema do amor interespécies?

\- Nenhum. Só que a proposta do seriado é outra. É a história de dois irmãos. O final teria que focar neles. Dean e Sam finalmente unidos e reconciliados após tantos desencontros. O sobrenatural fora das vidas deles para sempre.

\- Eu sei que você adoraria ter a chance de beijar o Jared uma última vez e na frente de todos. Mas, vai ser que se contentar comigo mesmo. Destiel, tudo bem. Wincest não vai rolar.

.

.

 _RESTAURANTE TOP OF VANCOUVER, CENTRO HISTÓRICO_

 _NA NOITE SEGUINTE_

.

\- Eu estou falando como amigo, Jensen. Você devia reconsiderar.

\- Nós somos amigos há muito tempo, Steve. Considero você um dos raros amigos verdadeiros que me restaram. Você é um dos poucos para quem contei o que de fato aconteceu lá atrás. Você sabe o quanto aquilo foi traumático tanto pro Jared quanto para mim. Então, sabe muito bem porque eu não posso fazer isso.

\- Poder você pode. Você não quer. É diferente.

\- Que seja: eu não quero. Eu não posso chegar e batalhar um papel para o qual o Jared já está sendo considerado.

\- É claro que pode. Mesmo que vocês fossem os irmãos da ficção ou que ainda fossem os amigos dos velhos tempos. Irmãos e amigos competem entre si. Fazem isso o tempo todo. Se vocês fossem amigos de verdade, não só estariam os dois no páreo como teriam apostado uma caixa de vinhos e quem perdesse já sabia que ia ser zoado para o resto da vida. É assim com os amigos de verdade.

\- É exatamente porque NÃO SOMOS os melhores amigos do mundo que eu não posso entrar nessa. Eu não quero dar novos motivos pro Jared me odiar.

\- Aí é que está. Você não está sendo profissional. E está subestimando a maturidade do Jared quando supõe que ele não seria capaz de ver a sua atitude de um enfoque profissional.

\- Esquece, porque eu não vou mudar de ideia quanto a isso.

\- Você está se colocando fora da disputa porque acredita que assim o papel vai direto para o Jared. Acontece que o Jared não está correndo sozinho neste páreo. Ele não é o único que vai ser chamado para os testes.

\- Não foi isso que você disse da última vez que nos falamos.

\- Acorda, Jensen. É um contrato grande. Tem quem mate por muito menos. Não é só grana. É visibilidade. É prestígio. São maiores chances de ser lembrado para outros papéis. A concorrência no meio é muito grande. Supernatural está no fim. Nem você nem o Jared são mais garotos. E todo dia aparece um novo ator - jovem, bonito e talentoso - buscando seu lugar ao sol.

\- Quem mais vai ser chamado?

\- Jensen, somos amigos e uma pergunta assim me deixa numa situação delicada. No meu contrato o que mais tem é cláusula de confidencialidade. Eu nem podia estar aqui discutindo esse assunto com você.

\- Ah! Não vem com essa. Desembucha logo!

\- Tudo o que eu posso te dizer é que, além do Jared, existem mais SETE nomes sendo considerados. Destes, dois eu considero já praticamente descartados. O Jared é, quando muito, a terceira ou quarta opção.

\- Droga!

\- Jensen, o que eu estou tentando enfiar nessa sua cabeça teimosa é que você tem muito mais chances de brigar pelo papel que o Jared. Não é essencial, mas é bom quando o ator é fisicamente parecido com o personagem. Isso conta pontos com os fãs do quadrinho. Depois, eles fizeram pesquisas junto ao público-alvo sobre quem eles gostariam de ver interpretando o personagem. E você aparece bem colocado quando seu nome é apresentado como uma das alternativas e também quando, sem apresentar nomes, pedem pra que apontem um ator.

\- E o Jared?

\- Ele aparece com um percentual bem menor que o seu na pesquisa induzida e não foi espontaneamente lembrado para o papel. É algo que eu venho te dizendo desde o começo: as suas chances sempre foram muito maiores que as dele.

\- Eu conheço o Jared. Ele está empolgado com essa chance. É importante para ele.

\- Infelizmente, não depende só dele.

\- Espera! O diretor ainda é o mesmo que deixou escapar que tem uma queda por mim?

\- Ele não deixou escapar. Ele queria que chegasse aos seus ouvidos. Aquele bastardo não dá ponto sem nó. Aposto que mesmo o lance de exagerar na bebida para fazer parecer que deixou escapar algo que em seu estado normal ele nunca diria foi um teatrinho cuidadosamente planejado. Não são dois ou três copos de whisky que soltam a língua de um sujeito que nunca deixa o copo esvaziar. Ele sabe que somos amigos e soltou um balão de ensaio. Essa dele dizer justamente para mim que faria qualquer coisa para ter você na cama dele foi sabendo que eu acabaria comentando com você.

\- Acha que ele estava falando sério? Quanto a fazer qualquer coisa?

\- Jensen, você é um ator respeitado. Já passou da fase do teste do sofá e sem precisar se submeter a isso. Eu comentei com você porque, apesar de achar o comentário desrespeitoso, achei engraçado e quis zoar com você. Essas liberdades que os amigos se permitem. A sua reação na época foi um 'deixa ele sonhar'.

\- Influência na escolha do elenco eu sei que ele tem.

\- Não a ponto de tirar o nome de um desconhecido da cartola. E ele não seria louco de arriscar o prestígio dele por uma foda, mesmo uma foda com você. São milhões de dólares que estão em jogo. A decisão passa por muitas esferas. Eu diria que ele tem influência suficiente para apresentar um nome e até mesmo para vetar alguém. Mas, não é poderoso o bastante para emplacar um nome que não tenha consenso.

\- É, mas o nome do Jared já está lá. Ele já passou pelas primeiras peneiras. É um excelente ator. Ele só precisa de uma força.

\- Jensen, você não está pensando ..

\- Eu só estou pensando em beber um whisky com esse diretor. O que custa fazer um agrado a um fã meu?

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Não custa lembrar que o ponto de partida para entender o relacionamento tumultuado entre o Jared e o Jensen desta realidade é o que foi dito pelo pessoal do estúdio no episódio The French Mistake. Em nenhum momento do episódio, os atores são eles mesmos. A narrativa acompanha Sam e Dean na passagem de uma realidade para a outra.

2\. O atual intérprete de Castiel obviamente não é o ator Misha Collins daquela realidade. Misha, o ator, foi morto pelo anjo guardião das armas celestes Virgil do universo padrão de Supernatural. Propositalmente, tentei não dar nenhuma pista sobre a identidade desse novo intérprete.

3\. O interlocutor no último bloco da fic é um ex-ator que ficou amigo do Jensen no início da carreira deste e que hoje é figura importante na Marvel Entertainment.

* * *

24.07.2015


	3. Chapter 3

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 3_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO PADRÃO DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _BUNKER DOS HOMENS DE LETRAS, 2015_

.

\- Em momentos como este, eu sinto falta dos cartões de crédito ilimitados do Jared Padalecki.

\- Só dos cartões de crédito? Ou já está se imaginando num novo rala & rola com a falsa Ruby, a digníssima esposa do seu outro eu? Coitado, é CORNO e nem imagina.

\- Ela se chama Genevieve e é muito diferente da Ruby.

\- Sério? Diferentes .. na cama? E qual delas .. é mais quente? Eu apostaria na verdadeira Ruby. Afinal, é uma demônio e o que pode ser mais quente na cama que uma demônio.

\- Eu não posso reclamar. Nos dois casos. Mas, no que diz respeito a você, basta saber que as duas são e FAZEM diferente. Não vou entrar em detalhes.

\- Te conheço desde sempre e sei que não adianta insistir. Mas, saiba que me deixou curioso.

\- Conhecendo você, acho inacreditável que nunca tenha se entusiasmado em transar com uma demônio. Nem que fosse por curiosidade.

\- E como ter certeza que é realmente UMA demônio? Demônios ocupam corpos. Não necessariamente do sexo que tinham quando eram humanos. Não, não vale a pena arriscar. Em todos os sentidos.

\- Confesso que isso nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça. E que é uma preocupação válida.

\- Você vive dizendo que eu me arrisco saindo com vadias, mas eu nunca fiz nada tão irresponsável. Não se pode confiar em demônios. Menos ainda quando fingem que estão do seu lado. A sua experiência com a Ruby é a maior prova disso. A Ruby era a própria Vadia dos Infernos.

\- Você está coberto de razão. Reconheço o meu erro. Eu fui arrogante, ingênuo e estúpido. Dei uma de esperto, achei que me manteria no controle e acabei nas mãos dela, completamente dependente. Deixei que a Ruby me manipulasse com sexo e com sangue de demônio. E acabei viciado nas duas coisas.

\- Pelo menos, você escapou. O Jared não teve tanta sorte. Foi enredado e acabou casado com a vadia.

\- Sabe perfeitamente que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. A Gen não é uma vadia. A impressão que tive é que ela realmente ama o marido. Mas, bastou umas poucas horas para descobrir o quanto ela é ciumenta e possessiva. E não tem essa de corno. A Gen não traiu o marido ficando comigo. Ela não tinha como saber que eu não era ele.

\- Isso antes de irem para a cama. Ou vai me dizer que você e o atorzinho transam igual? Ela não fez nenhum comentário que desse pistas de quem é melhor na cama?

\- Nada em especial.

\- Então, Sam, sinto informá-lo que o Jared é melhor de cama. Se você tivesse superado as expectativas, ela certamente faria o maior alarde. Ia dizer que nunca foi tão bom e ia querer saber o aconteceu naquela noite em especial que fez você se animar ou querer dar uma variada.

\- Acha possível que ele e eu façamos igual e gostemos das mesmas coisas?

\- Tudo que eu sei é que, se fosse eu a ir para a cama com a esposa do Jensen, ela com certeza ia perceber a diferença. Duvido que ele tenha a metade da minha pegada. São anos de estrada e nenhuma reclamação. Nenhuma. Comigo é satisfação garantida. Eu garanto que ia ser uma noite inesquecível para ela.

\- Para seu azar ou sorte, o Jensen é solteiro. Ah! Tem mais! Eu não comentei na época, mas .. a Genevieve jura que o Jensen é GAY.

\- Sério? Como ela pode ter certeza? Quer dizer, eu sei que ele é ator e isso, por si só, já não é um bom indício. Depois, nesse meio de cinema e televisão .. Sabe o que dizem de canário que anda com morcego: que acaba dormindo de cabeça para baixo.

\- A Gen acredita que o Jensen é obcecado pelo Jared. Mas, pode ser apenas cisma dela. E isso tudo pode já estar esquecido. Faz quatro anos. Pode estar tudo muito diferente por lá. O Jensen pode até já estar casado.

\- É, pode estar casado com um HOMEM. Isso explicaria o cancelamento do seriado. Que credibilidade tem um personagem machão interpretado por um ator que morde o travesseiro?

\- E, no caso, o personagem machão é VOCÊ?

\- Eu mesmo. E eu não vou permitir que um intérprete meu destrua a boa reputação dos Winchester. Ah! Não vou mesmo!

\- E o que você pode fazer? Enquanto estiver lá, você vai ser ele. Você não pode dar uma prensa em você mesmo. E, você gostando ou não, é a vida dele e ele tem todo o direito de vivê-la da maneira como bem entender.

\- Você diz isso porque não é o SEU intérprete que _escorrega no quiabo_. Mas, se for verdade, eu juro que mudo isso. Faço esse Jensen Ackles deixar de ser veado por bem ou por mal.

\- Quando estivemos lá, o Jensen e o Jared não se falavam. Eu soube que é coisa antiga, de antes do casamento do Jared com a Gen. Pelo que pude entender, mesmo a Gen não sabe ao certo o que aconteceu. Mas, tem suas suspeitas e aposta que tem a ver com a tal obsessão do Jensen pelo Jared. O fato é que existe um lance mal explicado no passado daqueles dois. Não sei exatamente qual o tamanho do ressentimento do Jared, mas a Genevieve tem um ódio mortal do Jensen. Ela queria que eu botasse você para fora da casa dela aos pontapés e que chamasse a polícia se você não saísse da propriedade.

\- Eu não ia com a cara da Ruby e não fui com a cara dessa Genevieve. Quer dizer que a vaca queria me escorraçar da casa DELA? A casa é DELA ou é dos dois? É ela que dita quem pode ou não frequentar a casa? O panaca do marido não tem voz ativa?

\- MINHA aquela casa certamente não era. E sabemos que é assim com a maioria dos casais. O marido concorda para não entrar em conflito com a esposa.

\- E como seria se você, Sam, estivesse casado e a sua esposa - digamos que a Amelia - não fosse com a minha cara? Você ia baixar a cabeça e me pôr para fora da casa de vocês?

\- Essa sua pergunta não tem razão de ser. Você é meu irmão. É família. A Amelia é uma pessoa maravilhosa e tenho certeza que ia adorar você. O Jensen é só um colega de trabalho que dá em cima do Jared. A esposa dele tem todos os motivos para não querer recebê-lo em casa.

\- É impressionante! A falsa Ruby em cinco minutos fez a sua cabeça contra o Jensen. Sabe o que mais? Eu não acredito nessa do Jensen ser gay e dar em cima do Jared. Isso é coisa da cabeça da falsa Ruby. É ela que fica envenenando o Jared contra o Jensen. Nós estivemos no trailer do Jensen. Olhamos os armários. Vasculhamos o laptop. E não vimos nada de comprometedor.

\- Isso é verdade. Mas, tem que ter acontecido algo muito sério entre os dois para eles levarem a desavença para o ambiente de trabalho. E para essa situação ter se arrastado por anos. Eu dei corda para a Genevieve e isso que eu te contei foi tudo que eu consegui arrancar dela. Eu não podia continuar fazendo perguntas sobre algo que supostamente sou eu quem tem as respostas, já que foi algo que aconteceu comigo. A Gen não é burra. Ela já estava começando a achar estranho eu não saber de nada.

\- Quatro anos é tempo mais que suficiente para aqueles dois terem se acertado. Pelo menos, espero que sim. Vai ser chato chegar lá e não poder contar com a sua versão, nem mesmo como amigo.

\- Como assim? Vamos os dois. Eu vou estar lá com você.

\- Não, Sam. O portal só pode ser aberto deste lado. É preciso que você fique aqui para reabrir o portal exatamente uma semana depois. Eu vou sozinho.

.

.

\- Acha que isso tem a ver com o fim do mundo?

\- Está mais para fim do Universo. Os radiotelescópios não captam mais corpos celestes invisíveis a olho nu. Tudo o que existia além da Via Láctea e do conjunto das 20 galáxias mais próximas, como Andrômeda, parece ter desaparecido. Talvez deixado de existir.

\- Quer dizer que amanhã ou depois podemos olhar para o Céu e não ver mais estrelas?

\- Quem sabe? A comunidade científica está atônita e a todo momento alguém descobre mais corpos celestes sumidos. Aqui mesmo no Sistema Solar, objetos identificados além da órbita de Plutão não estão mais sendo encontrados.

\- Algo mais?

\- Talvez, mas ainda não há confirmação oficial. Começou há algumas semanas atrás, mas os casos estão se sucedendo. Perdeu-se o contato com diversas comunidades isoladas em diferentes lugares remotos do mundo. Estão sendo organizadas expedições para buscar estes sítios e estas pessoas. No caso de uma comunidade no altiplano andino, mesmo as trilhas que levavam à comunidade desapareceram. Como se o lugar nunca tivesse sido habitado.

\- Acha que esses fatos estão relacionados entre si? São coisas de magnitudes muito diferentes. Estamos falando de galáxias e de pessoas

\- O ponto em comum é que coisas e pessoas estão deixando de existir. E que essas coisas e pessoas existiam sem que a maioria das pessoas comuns tivesse conhecimento da existência delas.

\- Mas, pelo menos uma pessoa sabe que essas galáxias e essas pessoas existem. Ou que existiram. Tanto que deram por falta delas.

\- Sim, mas talvez não as pessoas certas. As pessoas que fazem que essas galáxias e essas pessoas existam aqui, na nossa realidade. Eric Kripke não era Deus. Ele não sabia tudo de tudo. Ninguém sozinho tem o conhecimento para criar todo um Universo. Digamos que ele tenha criado apenas o arcabouço do nosso Universo e que esse arcabouço tenha sido complementado depois por milhares de pessoas, cada uma contribuindo com seu conhecimento específico. Gente de todas as partes do mundo. Mas, o seriado não tem como cenário o mundo todo e, muito menos, galáxias distantes. Contribuições compartilhadas por poucos seriam as primeiras a desaparecer.

\- Dá um tempo, Sam! Agora, você está viajando na maionese! Isso é mais louco ainda. Já não é mais apenas o Grande Deus Eric Kripke. São milhões de pequenos deuses. Cada fã que o seriado perde pode fazer desaparecer uma estrela, uma cidade, um país. As galáxias inteiras sumiram porque não tem mais nenhum fã de Supernatural que seja astrônomo ou astrofísico? Perdemos fãs no estrangeiro e vilas e cidades inteiras destes países vão deixar de existir porque nossos fãs americanos nunca ouviram falar delas?

\- Não sei se é assim. Não tenho todas as respostas. Eu só estou buscando uma explicação para as galáxias não estarem mais lá. O que eu sei é que parece que o processo está se acelerando.

.

.

\- Já temos o sangue de cordeiro e a água do Mar Morto. Nem foi tão difícil. Só falta agora um fragmento de osso de um santo menor. Algum sucesso na pesquisa?

\- Estive buscando por relíquias de santos em sites de leilão e em listagens de acervos de museus e de coleções privadas postadas na internet.

\- O que encontrou?

\- Descobri que o que costuma ir a leilão são objetos tocados ou abençoados por santos e fragmentos de roupas que usaram em vida ou com as quais foram enterrados. Os processos de canonização se arrastam por décadas e nem sempre sobram ossos. Poucos ossos de santo foram a leilão nos últimos dez anos e estes foram arrematados por cifras estratosféricas. Mas, me pareceu ter muita picaretagem. Poucas relíquias tem certificado de origem confiável. Museus com grandes acervos, mesmo os que sabidamente dispõe de relíquias, não dão publicidade ao fato nos seus sites oficiais. Não é isso que costuma interessar ao público. A maioria não detalha seus acervos. E muito poucos colecionadores particulares divulgam seus acervos na internet.

\- Resumindo: não encontrou nada.

\- Encontrei, mas mudando a abordagem. A pesquisa precisa ser focada no santo ou na relíquia. É preciso escolher um santo, descobrir se existem relíquias autênticas conhecidas daquele santo e se, entre essas relíquias, estão ossos do santo para, então, tentar descobrir a quem pertencem e onde se encontram. Mas, é um processo demorado e depende muito de sorte.

\- Encontrou?

\- Encontrei algumas .. na Europa, na Rússia e no Japão. Umas poucas na América Hispânica. Em território americano, nada em exposição permanente de museus. Nossas melhores chances são um colecionador em Miami, três em Nova York e um em Las Vegas. Mas, provavelmente, as relíquias estão guardados em cofres de banco.

\- E o que faremos? Não existem muitos santos americanos.

\- Não são muitos .. mas, também não são tão poucos assim. Pelo que está neste site, eu diria que temos um número razoável de santos e beatos genuinamente americanos. Santos que morreram e foram enterrados deste lado do Atlântico.

\- E onde eles estão?

\- Vou ter que investigar, mas acredito que em cemitérios e capelas de igrejas. Lembra de quando fomos atrás do osso de um humano virtuoso para banir os leviatãs da face da Terra?

\- É isso! Irmã Mary Constant. Guardamos um osso que não usamos. O que significa que já temos tudo o que precisamos.

\- Mas, a Irmã Mary Constant não foi oficialmente declarada santa.

\- O encantamento para banir os leviatãs era único. Estava numa tábua com a palavra de Deus. Se a Irmã Mary Constant foi boa o bastante para abrir o Portal do Purgatório, é boa o bastante para abrir um portal para uma Terra alternativa em que você é um babaca dominado por uma maluca e eu talvez seja um gay enrustido.

.

.

\- Ficou bom?

\- Até onde eu lembro, é exatamente isso. O desenho está correto.

\- Então, só falta reproduzir esse desenho com a nossa pasta de osso triturado em sangue de cordeiro em uma porta de vidro e um de nós atravessar o vidro.

\- Um de nós, não. EU. Quem vai sou eu.

\- Dean, essa é uma missão que envolve pesquisa e diplomacia. Quem costuma ficar encarregado das pesquisas sou eu. Você é o primeiro a empurrar a parte chata das investigações para cima de mim. Depois, eu sou melhor que você na identificação de padrões ocultos.

\- Não vem com essa, Sam. Você não é tão melhor do que eu. E nenhum de nós chega aos pés do pai na identificação de padrões.

\- Verdade. O velho John Winchester era imbatível em descobrir padrões onde todos viam dados aleatórios. Mas, infelizmente, ele não está aqui para nos ajudar. E, para descobrir padrões, eu sou melhor que você, sim.

\- E por que você citou diplomacia?

\- Porque chegando lá será preciso agir com muita sutileza. Não podemos repetir os erros que cometemos da primeira vez. Sabemos que aquele não é o nosso mundo, mas não sabemos o quanto os dois mundos são diferentes nos detalhes. Já sabemos que os fatos históricos não são os mesmos. Lá o Apocalipse - e toda a destruição que trouxe - nunca aconteceu. Até o presidente dos EUA de lá pode ser outro.

\- Não pode ser assim tão diferente. Vai me dizer que lá elegeram um negro como presidente dos EUA?

\- Você sempre exagera. Não acho que possa ser assim tão diferente. Mas, temos que disfarçar. Não podemos expressar surpresa com tudo o que virmos de diferente. A última coisa que queremos é chamar atenção. As perguntas para as quais precisamos de respostas já vão nos fazer parecer loucos. E lembre-se que lá não podemos assumir outras identidades nem vamos conseguir passar incógnitos. Jensen e Jared são atores mundialmente conhecidos.

\- Mesmo assim. Não se preocupe, eu dou conta do recado.

\- E, se o Jensen estiver mesmo casado com um homem, nada de bater no sujeito. Se ele vier por trás e te abraçar apertado, diga apenas que está com dor de cabeça.

\- Isso já é pedir muito.

.

.

\- Como está a situação?

\- Daquelas vinte galáxias, agora restam a Via Láctea e mais seis e mesmo estas estão perdendo estrelas numa velocidade alarmante. O número de vilarejos desaparecidos já passa de vinte mil e destes mais de duzentos estavam em território americano. O número de pessoas desaparecidas está crescendo no mundo todo e em cidades de todos os tamanhos. A comparação de mapas feitos por satélite comprova o desaparecimento de ilhas desabitadas na Grécia, na Indonésia e na Oceania. E descobriu-se agora que a biodiversidade dos mares vem diminuindo. Várias espécies não comerciais que costumavam aparecer nas redes de pesca não tiveram nenhum exemplar capturado nas últimas duas semanas.

\- Está ficando sério. Precisamos nos apressar.

\- Uma novidade é o desaparecimento de registros. Em algumas bibliotecas, todos os livros estão em branco. O conteúdo de mídias obsoletas como fitas K7 e disquetes se apagou. Depois que foi dado o alerta não se encontrou nenhum exemplar que tenha escapado.

\- E o que dizem os outros caçadores?

\- O Garth ligou pedindo ajuda. Eu já ia te contar. O número de avistamentos e de ataques de seres sobrenaturais aumentou muito neste último mês.

\- Acha que os fatos estão relacionados?

\- Isso parece estar na contramão dos acontecimentos. Mas, pode significar um reforço dos elementos básicos do seriado compensando as perdas dos elementos não essenciais.

\- Chega de especulações. As respostas estão lá e a solução também. É nisso que temos que focar. O Garth e os outros não ter que se virar sem nós.

.

* * *

08.08.2015


	4. Chapter 4

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 4_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

.

Os _flashes_ começaram assim que Jensen saltou do Toyota Land Cruiser 2015 após entregar as chaves do carro ao manobrista. Jensen abriu um grande sorriso e acenou, mas sua vontade era arrancar cada máquina fotográfica e cada celular apontados para ele e pisoteá-los. Ser fotografado ali era tudo o que ele não queria.

Confortou-o a certeza de que os _paparazzi_ não estavam ali por causa dele. Não faria sentido. Era famoso, mas não costumava causar alvoroço quando ia a um restaurante. No máximo, os inevitáveis pedidos para _selfies_. Com sorte, quem eles esperavam chegaria e o deixariam em paz. Só dera o azar de escolher o mesmo dia e o mesmo restaurante que alguma celebridade. Provavelmente, seria brindado nas revistas de celebridades com uma foto pequena e o comentário de que estava no restaurante. Só isso.

Se não estivesse tão em cima da hora, tentaria remarcar o encontro com Mr. Marvel para outro restaurante. Escolhera aquele pela reputação do chef, pela excelência de sua carta de vinhos e por ser estupidamente caro. Sua localização atraía executivos do mercado financeiro no horário do almoço, _socialites_ no jantar e aficionados por ópera e balé no fim de noite. Um público acostumado aos holofotes, mas que valoriza a discrição. Acreditara ser o lugar perfeito para encontrar um executivo importante no que não devia parecer um encontro romântico nem uma reunião de trabalho, mesmo sendo um pouco das duas coisas.

Duvidava que pudesse encontrar algum fã de Supernatural num lugar tão caro. Não estava sendo preconceituoso. Ok, talvez estivesse. Mas, não conseguia imaginar a elite financeira de Vancouver, em frente à televisão, numa quarta à noite, curtindo a DR sem fim de dois irmãos psicóticos. Seu público era outro. Nem melhor nem pior, apenas diferente. Era essa a razão oculta de ter escolhido aquele restaurante. Passar despercebido e ser ignorado.

Claro que, se fosse REALMENTE famoso, nunca que poderia passar despercebido, não importa o lugar. É por isso que, às vezes, se perguntava se não se atribuía uma fama e um prestígio que, na verdade, não tinha.

Dez anos é tempo suficiente para qualquer um deixar de ser novidade, de chamar atenção. Era bom poder circular pela cidade sem virar notícia. Na sua vizinhança, não costumava ser parado nem para selfies. Uma das coisas boas de se morar numa cidade cosmopolita. O assédio é menor. A privacidade é mais respeitada. Mas, seria mesmo esse o caso? Ou era, simplesmente, um ator pouco conhecido pelo grande público?

É verdade que protagonizava um seriado de sucesso há uma década. Isso não era pouca coisa. Ganhara projeção naquele nicho de mercado. Tinha uma legião de fãs extremamente fiéis. Mas, era igualmente verdade que fizera poucos filmes e nenhum de que pudesse se orgulhar. Sem uma carreira cinematográfica sólida, não passava de um ilustre desconhecido para o grande público e para os cinéfilos de carteirinha.

Enquanto as coisas vão bem, é possível varrer para debaixo do tapete nossas dúvidas e inseguranças. Mas, e agora que o futuro era um grande ponto de interrogação? Supernatural tinha data marcada para terminar e precisava engatar rápido um outro projeto.

Um ator com o prestígio em alta recebe convites. Não passa pela humilhação de recorrer a contatos para cavar um teste. A perspectiva de voltar a enfrentar testes de elenco o assustava um pouco. Muitos diretores de elenco gostam de mostrar poder tratando os atores como lixo. Ao fazer um teste, o ator volta a se sentir um iniciante. Na melhor das hipóteses, significa um exercício de humildade para quem está acostumado a se sentir um deus.

Não é como se tivessem chovido convites naqueles dez anos. Seria agora, do nada, que eles iam aparecer? Uma coisa é arriscar um teste para um filme sabendo que tinha o seriado para garantir o sustento. Outra, bem diferente, é ter que fazer dinheiro para pagar as contas. Tinha seu pé-de-meia, mas também tinha gastos elevados. Acabara de comprar à vista o Toyota. Bancara integralmente uma dispendiosa viagem de seus pais às ilhas gregas para realizar um antigo sonho de sua mãe.

Chegara o momento de descobrir o seu real prestígio na indústria do entretenimento. Ter chamado a atenção de Mr. Marvel, mesmo que pelos motivos errados, deixou-o esperançoso. Ele, com certeza, vira pelo menos um episódio de Supernatural.

O forte em seu currículo eram a temporada de Smallville e as onze de Supernatural, trabalhos que lhe deram visibilidade e indicações e prêmios por atuação e como favorito do público.

Embora fosse um forte indicativo de popularidade, não podia escrever no currículo que era o personagem real recordista de participações em narrativas ficcionais divulgadas em sites e blogs por pessoas que abdicavam de remuneração por direitos autorais: as chamadas 'fanfics'. Principalmente, quando isso significava que milhares de fãs o viam como par romântico ou parceiro de cama de homens e que, na metade destas histórias, era o parceiro que ficava por baixo.

Se, por um lado, isso ajudara e muito a alongar a vida do seriado, e sua conta bancária penhoradamente agradecia, por outro, trazia embaraços que podiam dificultar novos trabalhos. Ele e Jared estavam marcados por Supernatural, para o bem ou para o mal. Como William Shatner e Leonard Nimoy ficaram marcados por Star Trek. Mas, não era isso o que queria. Não queria a fama de ator de um único personagem.

Se lhe perguntassem porque não arregaçou as mangas e foi à luta .. ou porque não pulou fora do barco de Supernatural .. Bem, se lhe perguntassem isso, teria que inventar uma mentira. Não podia confessar que foi porque não tolerava a ideia de afastar-se de Jared. E, agora, tudo ia acabar. Jared iria para longe e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

As malditas convenções talvez se tornassem, no futuro, suas únicas oportunidades de rever Jared. Ou, nem isso. Se Jared conseguisse mesmo o papel de Star-Lord e sua carreira cinematográfica deslanchasse, ele dificilmente teria tempo - e certamente não teria interesse - de participar das convenções de um seriado que lhe trazia lembranças ruins. O seriado que o prendeu por anos ao homem que ele mais odeia.

 _'E aqui estou eu, Jared. Me oferecendo em sacrifício para dar a você a chance de me virar as costas e sair da minha vida para sempre.'_

Suspirou, conformado.

Uma voz masculina grave e cristalina tirou-o de seu devaneio. A entonação indicava alguém acostumado a comandar.

\- Jensen Ackles! Pontualíssimo! Gosto disso. Marcou mais um ponto comigo.

Novamente, os flashes. E não só dos paparazzi que cercaram Jensen na entrada e o seguiram quando entrou no restaurante. Havia um número ainda maior de colunistas e fotógrafos ao redor de Richard Patrick Romanov, o Mr. Marvel. E mais câmeras se voltaram na direção de Jensen. As fotos captaram sua expressão de surpresa e irritação. Somente a dele. Romanov não parecia surpreso ou irritado. Ao contrário, parecia bem à vontade em meio aos fotógrafos. É claro que estava. Fora ELE quem armara aquele circo. Mas, a troco de quê? Era para ser um jantar a dois. Estava dando a Romanov a chance de seduzi-lo. Não é o que ele queria? Por que chamar a imprensa? O jeito era entrar no jogo e descobrir o que ele realmente pretendia.

\- Sr. Romanov, é muito bom revê-lo.

O vigoroso aperto de mãos foi seguido de um caloroso abraço que Jensen achou ter durado bem mais que o necessário e o recomendável. Um abraço de corpos colados que seria facilmente interpretado como resultado de uma intimidade que eles não tinham. Tinha usado o verbo rever, mas a verdade é que eram dois estranhos. Nunca tinham sido formalmente apresentados. Nunca haviam trocado uma única palavra até aquele momento.

\- Por que tanta formalidade, Jen querido? Meus amigos me chamam de Rick. E, os realmente íntimos, de Dick.

\- Rick, eu ..

\- Dick! Pra você, faço questão que seja Dick.

Não foi um comentário ao pé do ouvido. Foi feito para que todos pudessem escutar. Jensen ficou vermelho. Fora mais uma vez pego de surpresa. Só esperava que o rubor em sua face e o sorriso amarelo que deu não aparecessem em cores vibrantes nas fotos. Caíra numa armadilha. Ao que parecia, a intenção de Romanov era escancarar para o mundo uma relação que não existia. As coisas estavam saindo completamente do seu controle. Não era para ser desta maneira. Precisava virar o jogo. Mas, como?

\- Senhores, agora que nosso ASTRO está aqui, fiquem à vontade. Façam suas fotos. Não é sempre que se tem à disposição uma reunião tão perfeita de talento e beleza.

Jensen, apesar de contrariado, achou melhor fingir um clima de normalidade. Muitos sorrisos, caras e bocas. Sabia como ninguém interpretar alguém de bem com a vida. Fotos dele sozinho e várias fotos dele com Romanov, em clima de parceria e cumplicidade. Inclusive de apertos de mão e abraços posados feitos a pedido dos fotógrafos.

\- Sei que todos aqui têm muitas perguntas, mas as respostas ficam para a entrevista coletiva de amanhã. Agora, se me dão licença, gostaria de um pouco de privacidade para poder desfrutar de um magnífico jantar e de um bom vinho na agradável companhia do meu querido Jen Ackles.

\- Só uma pergunta, Rick. É verdade que o Sr. Ackles será o Star-Lord da franquia Guardians of the Galaxy.

\- Mark, você terá a chance de me fazer essa pergunta na entrevista de amanhã e talvez aí eu possa dizer bem mais do que posso dizer hoje. A entrevista está confirmada para às 9:30, mas, de antemão, peço que me desculpem se eu vier a me atrasar. Sabem como é. A noite muitas vezes nos reserva boas surpresas.

 _'Que grandessíssimo FDP. Ele está praticamente declarando que pretende me levar para a cama. E ainda me pediu que o chamasse de Dick. Eu .. eu tô ferrado! O que quer que eu diga depois destas fotos e amabilidades só vai piorar as coisas. Não quero nem imaginar o que esses sanguessugas sensacionalistas vão escrever a partir do que viram e ouviram aqui. Eu vou ser o assunto da semana de todos os tabloides de fofocas._

\- Então a pergunta certa a fazer amanhã é se a noite correspondeu às suas expectativas. Às expectativas de ambos.

O repórter fez a réplica olhando diretamente para Jensen. Com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto. E ele não foi o único. Jensen nunca se vira antes em uma situação tão embaraçosa. Romanov o fez sentir-se uma prostituta. Fez com que todos ali o vissem como uma prostituta. E o pior é que fora ele próprio que se colocara naquela situação. Romanov mandara um recado que o queria na cama e Jensen respondera marcando um jantar. O que qualquer um pensaria?

\- Você é esperto, rapaz. Saca as coisas no ar. Gosto disso. Você tem futuro.

Jensen estava na cidade há tempo suficiente para conhecer todos os repórteres e fotógrafos que cobriam celebridades. E, justamente esse que fizera a pergunta ele tinha certeza de nunca ter visto antes. Romanov o chamara pelo nome: Mark. Um repórter novato não ia querer atrair para si a ira do vingativo Mr. Marvel com perguntas impertinentes. E esse Mark parecia tudo menos um novato ingênuo.

 _'Isso foi combinado.'_

Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Sua vontade era agarrar Romanov pelo colarinho e esmurrá-lo até tirar sangue. Bem ao estilo Dean Winchester. Nunca sentira antes tanto ódio de uma pessoa. Uma só, não: duas. Romanov e esse maldito repórter e suas insinuações pegajosas. Era em momentos assim que adoraria ser, de fato, Dean Winchester. Alguém que não tem nada a perder. Que tem liberdade de fazer o que precisa ser feito sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Sem temer as consequências.

 _'Calma. Controle-se. Não deixe transparecer a raiva. Finja que não entendeu as insinuações. Finja que não foi com você. Faça cara de paisagem. Nada de vestir a carapuça. É isso que esses desgraçados querem. Provocar uma reação.'_

Fazer um escândalo com a imprensa presente é o mesmo que pedir para ser capa de todos os tabloides e aí mesmo é que as especulações se multiplicariam e ganhariam ares de verdade. Mas, isso não ia ficar assim.

Como tudo pudera dar tão errado? O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Viera disposto a dar uma chance a Romanov. Afinal, eram dois adultos e Romanov era um homem interessante. Inclusive fisicamente. Estava sozinho há muito tempo. Sentia falta de sexo. Apesar das advertências de Steve, alimentara esperanças. Quem sabe Romanov, com todos os seus defeitos, não seria aquele que o faria esquecer Jared? Um bom papo e um bom vinho e as coisas poderiam simplesmente acontecer. Sem forçações de barra e sem outros propósitos.

Romanov pusera tudo a perder. Com que intenção? As atitudes dele não faziam sentido. Sentia-se traído. Nunca que esperaria por isso. Essa humilhação pública. Essa agressão gratuita. O que ele esperava ganhar com aquilo?

Sua boa vontade acabara. Romanov acabara de perder qualquer chance que pudesse vir a ter com ele. Não daria ao bastardo o gostinho da vitória. Nem mesmo por Jared.

 _'Eu devia ter escutado o Steve. Se arrependimento matasse.'_

.

Enquanto colunistas e fotógrafos guardavam seus equipamentos e despediam-se com acenos de cabeça e apertos de mão, Jensen relembrava a conversa que tivera com Steve quando ainda era possível ter evitado tudo aquilo.

\- Eu tenho ou não motivos de me sentir lisonjeado? Tantas opções, tantos rostinhos bonitos, tantos corpos desejáveis .. e ele quer a mim.

\- Eu te daria os parabéns se Rick Romanov quisesse você como astro de uma superprodução dele. Mas, ele quer você como parceiro de CAMA. E eu não acho que isso seja motivo de comemoração.

\- Como ele não me conhece pessoalmente, o mais provável é que o fetiche dele seja ter Dean Winchester na cama. É o sonho de muita gente. Querem alguém dominador, cínico, roupa respingada de sangue, pegada firme, olhos que mostrem desprezo. O macho alfa por excelência.

\- Não vá contando muito com isso. Romanov tem fama de nunca ficar por baixo. Em nenhum aspecto da vida pessoal ou profissional. E dizem que isso também se estende à cama. Portanto, pense dez vezes antes de se envolver com Romanov. Ou esteja preparado para morder a fronha. Se é que ele alimenta alguma fantasia, é a de COMER Dean Winchester.

\- Fique tranquilo. Não pretendo chegar a este nível de envolvimento.

\- Então, desista antes de começar. É sério. Porque ninguém diz não impunemente ao temível Leviathan.

\- Leviathan? Rick Romanov é chamado de Leviathan?

\- É como muitos de seus desafetos referem-se a ele quando querem ser educados. Normalmente, usam termos que não ouso pronunciar aqui. Isso de Senhor Maravilha é só na frente das câmeras.

\- E por quê Leviathan? Algum motivo em especial?

\- É por causa de uma citação bíblica. Acho que está no Livro de Jó. O Leviathan é descrito por frases meio enigmáticas e uma delas é: _'Quem pode afrontá-lo e sair com vida debaixo de toda a extensão do céu?'_ O apelido cai como uma luva. Romanov tem uma justificada fama de ser patologicamente vingativo.

\- Sério?

\- Acredite, Romanov é caso de internação.

\- Foi coincidência terem batizado o líder dos leviathans de Dick Roman? Ou a inspiração para Dick Roman foi mesmo Rick Romanov?

\- Só pode ter sido. O personagem não é criação da Sera Gamble? Os dois já trocaram farpas no passado. Converse com a Sera e pergunte o que ela pensa do Romanov. E, principalmente, o que ela SABE dos podres dele.

\- E ele? O que ele pensa do personagem? Será que ele sabe? Acha que ficou mordido?

\- Acho que sabe e acho provável que o interesse dele por você tenha vindo daí. Ele deve ter visto pelo menos ESSA temporada do seriado. Até onde o conheço, creio que ele gostou da forma como foi retratado. Não que fosse essa a intenção da Sera, muito pelo contrário. Mas, ele gosta de ser visto como a figura nefasta que realmente é.

\- Figura nefasta? Não acha que está pegando pesado demais? Afinal, estamos falando de Mr. Marvel. O cara é considerado uma lenda viva da indústria cinematográfica americana do século XXI. Um herói da cultura pop. O homem por trás de todos os grandes sucessos do filão dos filmes de super-heróis. Todos os sucessos e, o que é muito importante, nenhum dos fracassos.

\- Pegando pesado? Se você soubesse as histórias que contam sobre ele ..

\- Homens poderosos fazem muitos inimigos. Não se pode levar a sério tudo o que se fala. A mídia cria um 'maior nome da história do cinema' a cada quinze dias. Mas, o tempo vai passando e Romanov continua firme no topo. O verdadeiro Número 1. Os números falam por si. Foram dez bilheterias bilionárias em quinze anos. Por três estúdios diferentes. Quinze filmes nos TOP 20.

\- Não estou negando os feitos. Estou criticando os métodos que ele usa.

\- Que ele teve participação importante nos processos decisórios de cada um destes sucessos ninguém pode negar. De forma diferente dependendo do estúdio, mas teve. Formulou diretrizes, captou financiamentos, colaborou em roteiros, sugeriu diretores, deu palpites certeiros na escalação de elenco, definiu estratégias de lançamentos de filmes, aprovou campanhas de divulgação, licenciou produtos. _Y otras cositas más._

\- Ele estabeleceu diretrizes que cerceiam a criatividade e privilegiam fórmulas consagradas, inflacionou os custos das produções quando privilegiou os efeitos especiais, desfigurou roteiros ou simplesmente os vetou, demitiu diretores refratários às suas sugestões, vetou diretores que defendem histórias centradas em dramas humanos reais, vetou atores que fogem aos padrões de beleza convencionais, adotou estratégias controversas de lançamentos de filmes, aprovou campanhas polêmicas. _Y otras cositas más._ Más no sentido de ruins.

\- O que realmente importa é que deu certo. O resultado final foi bom para a indústria e para milhares de profissionais da área.

\- Deu certo, eu reconheço. Mas, não vamos achar que foi por mérito exclusivo dele. Muitos outros fatores contaram. Bons roteiros. Diretores competentes. Atores que caíram no gosto do público.

\- Está querendo me convencer que ele simplesmente deu sorte de estar no lugar certo na hora certa? Ninguém tem tanta sorte assim. Existe um mérito embutido nisso.

\- Jensen, o que eu realmente acredito é que Romanov não passa de uma grande fraude. Que seu grande talento sempre foi roubar ideias alheias, dar uma maquiada e apresentar com estardalhaço como se fossem dele. Ele não tem caráter nem escrúpulos. Não se envolva com ele porque você vai se arrepender. Não dê a ele a chance de ter você nas mãos dele.

\- E não é isso o que mais vemos no nosso meio? A Lei da Selva imperando. Mas, até para enganar os outros é preciso talento.

\- O Jensen que eu conheci não era alguém tão cínico.

\- Desculpe, se o decepcionei.

\- Jensen, você está obcecado. ESQUECE o Jared. Esquece essa história toda. Você agiu errado antes e está agindo errado agora. Você acredita que está fazendo algo nobre. Não está. Usar a influência do Romanov para favorecer o Jared é errado. E, mesmo que você consiga, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai respingar no Jared. Vai manchar a reputação dele de ator sério e ele terá todos os motivos do mundo para responsabilizar você.

\- O Jared nunca vai ficar sabendo. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo. O Romanov não seria louco de revelar uma coisa dessas. E eu não vou estar prejudicando ninguém.

\- Como não? E os outros atores que estão disputando o papel?

\- É um único papel que está em jogo. Uma única pessoa sairia prejudicada. Por outro lado, essa é a única forma que eu tenho de me redimir com o Jared. Fazendo a carreira dele decolar.

\- Porque você não deixa as coisas seguirem o seu curso natural? Não acredita no talento do Jared?

\- Acredito. Mas, o que mais eu vejo na profissão é gente talentosa não ter seu talento reconhecido. Ou ser subaproveitado.

\- Jensen, ouça o que eu estou dizendo. Isso tem tudo para dar errado.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. O ator que representou Richard (Dick) Roman, líder dos leviatãs, chama-se James Patrick Stuart. O personagem desta fic chama-se Richard Patrick Romanov.

2\. Dick traz uma clara alusão sexual. Se não reconhecer, digite no Google.

3\. O ator Jensen Ackles fez testes para representar Peter Quill, o Star-Lord, líder humano do grupo alienígena Guardiões da Galáxia, papel que, no filme de 2015, ficou a cargo do ator Chris Pratt. Nesta fic, seriam somente 8 candidatos, entre eles Jared Padalecki. Na vida real, a disputa foi bem mais acirrada. Além de Jensen Ackles e de Chris Pratt, fizeram testes os atores Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Eddie Redmayne, Aaron Paul, Chris Lowell, John Krasinski, Logan Marshall-Green, Glenn Howerton, Joel Edgerton, Jim Sturgess, Wes Bentley, James Marsden e Michael Rosenbaum.

* * *

24.09.2015


	5. Chapter 5

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 5_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

.

Os fotógrafos e colunistas foram aos poucos deixando o restaurante. Os mais íntimos de Jensen o parabenizaram por ele ter o seu talento reconhecido por um nome tão importante da indústria cinematográfica e se disseram felizes por isso. Jensen sentiu que estavam sendo sinceros e isso o alegrou um pouco, mas não compartilhava desta certeza.

Tudo o que queria era voltar para casa, tomar um tranquilizante, na verdade mais de um, e dormir até o dia seguinte. Estava cada vez mais convencido que fizera uma grande besteira, mas não queria pensar nisto agora. Se pudesse voltar atrás, seguiria o conselho de Steve e desistiria de tudo.

Queria, mas isso não era mais possível. Agora, o mundo inteiro sabia que viera ali para jantar com Mr. Marvel. Ir embora naquele momento só geraria especulações. Não podia ignorar a hipótese de algum paparazzo estar de prontidão para registrar a sua saída. Pior, para saber se ele e Mr. Marvel tomariam rumos diferentes. Sentir-se vigiado e a perspectiva de ter a sua vida pessoal devassada e exposta só aumentavam a sua irritação com a situação absurda em que se metera. Se arrependimento matasse ...

Sua vontade era jogar tudo para o alto e expressar claramente a Romanov todo o seu desconforto com a exposição desnecessária a que fora submetido. Mas, talvez a melhor alternativa fosse não dizer nada, fingir que estava tudo normal, jantar - embora tivesse certeza que a comida, por melhor que fosse, ia lhe cair mal no estômago - e, ao fim de tudo, dar um até-nunca-mais a Romanov.

Não faria nenhum pedido. Steve estava certo: acabaria prejudicando mais do que ajudando Jared. E, em nenhuma hipótese, abriria espaço para o canalha achar que tudo terminaria na cama.

Não devia ter começado. Agora, não tinha mais jeito. Era seguir em frente e deixar correr. Quanto mais rápido tudo terminasse, melhor.

O encontro com os jornalistas acontecera no _lounge_ do restaurante, não no restaurante propriamente dito. O ambiente, com sofás e poltronas confortabilíssimos e decoração sofisticada, tinha ao fundo um enorme bar, sóbrio como toda a decoração do restaurante. Sem profusão de luzes ou espelhos. Um lugar aconchegante. Era possível alguém vir ao restaurante e ficar bebericando no bar, mas, normalmente, o _lounge_ era só um ponto de espera. Ficava-se ali apenas o tempo necessário para uma mesa desocupar ou um grupo se reunir. Do _lounge_ , não se avistava o salão do restaurante.

O _lounge_ era alongado. O bar ficava numa extremidade e o acesso ao salão do restaurante na extremidade oposta. Era possível entrar e seguir diretamente para o salão do restaurante, mas a hostess apontara para Jensen a direção do bar, onde Romanov e os jornalistas o aguardavam. Com a saída dos jornalistas, o lugar ficou vazio. Era estranho, porque em todas as outras vezes que Jensen viera ao restaurante tinha lista de espera e o _lounge_ ficava cheio.

O único jornalista ainda presente era o tal Mark. Ele esperara pacientemente os demais saírem para, mais uma vez, abordar Romanov. E, agora, os dois estavam entretidos numa conversa que parecia não ter fim. O tom de voz baixo excluía Jensen e ele preferiu afastar-se. Mesmo porque queria distância de jornalistas e daquele em particular.

Enquanto aguardava que Romanov se liberasse de seu interlocutor, Jensen caminhou displicente em direção ao restaurante propriamente dito. Não que pretendesse entrar sozinho no salão. Mas, intimamente, estava achando aquela espera, no mínimo, uma descortesia. Mais uma para a lista.

O maitre o cumprimentou sorridente e Jensen forçou um sorriso, mas seu sorriso morreu tão logo teve a visão do salão do restaurante totalmente vazio. Seu rosto denunciava toda sua surpresa e incredulidade.

No amplo salão, dezenas de mesas impecavelmente arrumadas sob iluminação suave e uma música de fundo quase imperceptível. Todas vazias. Os muitos garçons que quinze minutos antes circulavam entre os jornalistas como mariposas em volta da luz pareciam ter-se evaporado. Havia um único garçom à vista, empertigado ao lado de uma mesa especialmente decorada. A mesa, numa posição central, apresentava um vistoso arranjo de flores e castiçais de vela única acesos. Num carrinho ao lado, um balde de gelo com caras garrafas de champagne.

Só faltava uma orquestra de violinos e chuva de pétalas de rosas. Ou talvez só não fosse ainda o momento. O que um jornalista pensaria vendo aquilo? O que qualquer um pensaria? O cenário estava mais para oficialização de pedido de casamento do que para um jantar informal com um amigo. Conhecendo a imprensa como conhecia, sabia que teria que dar explicações sobre esse maldito jantar pelo resto da vida.

Os jornalistas já estavam no restaurante quando chegou. O que significa que tiveram tempo de sobra para bisbilhotar tudo. Devem ter feito perguntas e tirado fotos. E tirado suas próprias conclusões do que viam. Só ele, idiota, é que não percebera. Quando chegara, fora imediatamente cercado pelos jornalistas e se vira envolvido pelas declarações de Romanov e pelos pedidos de fotos. Era muita gente em volta dele. Não tinha como prestar atenção em mais nada. Não atentou para clientes entrando ou saindo. Ou, melhor dizendo, para o fato de nenhum cliente ter entrado ou saído do restaurante desde que chegara.

Se há pouco sentira-se uma prostituta, acabara de descobrir que o papel de 'noiva' era ainda mais constrangedor que o de prostituta. Steve estava certo. O que pretendera fazer era errado, mas com certeza não merecia pagar um preço tão alto. Aquilo era humilhante.

Ainda atordoado, Jensen se volta e dá de cara com um sorridente Rick Romanov.

\- Romanov, o que significa isso? Era para o restaurante estar lotado. Por que não há outros clientes?

\- Eu mandei fechar o restaurante. Achei que precisávamos de privacidade. Afinal, esse é o nosso primeiro encontro e eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito.

A expressão de Jensen era a da mais completa incredulidade. Já a expressão de Romanov era a de quem estava se divertindo com a sua reação.

 _'Privacidade? O calhorda arma um circo midiático e agora tem o desplante de dizer que quer privacidade._ _Melhor assim. Permite que eu ponha para fora tudo o que tenho preso na garganta.'_

Um pequeno sorriso de canto da boca se forma no rosto de Romanov quando vê a expressão de Jensen mudar de incredulidade para ódio. A mudança não teve nada de sutil. Jensen cerra os dentes, fecha os punhos e olha para o chão, num nítido esforço de se controlar. Quem o visse juraria que era o próprio Dean Winchester momentos antes que enterrar uma faca no peito do adversário. Ou de cortar fora a cabeça de um leviathan. Mas, da mesma forma que não funcionaria a longo prazo com um leviathan, também não ajudaria com Rick Romanov.

Jensen, olhos fixos em Romanov, expressão fechada, pede licença ao maitre, que apenas acena com a cabeça e se retira. O maitre faz um sinal para a hostess e o garçom saírem. Em segundos, estavam sozinhos. Jensen ainda olha em volta para se certificar que não tinha ninguém escutando. Não vira Mark sair, mas isso devia ter acontecido pois ele não estava à vista.

\- O que significa aquela mesa com flores e velas? Era para ser um jantar, nada mais que isso. Um primeiro contato. Imaginei uma noite agradável, com boa comida e um bom vinho. Afinal, essa é a primeira vez que estamos frente a frente. Peço desculpas se passei a mensagem errada quando combinei esse jantar com você.

\- E esse é o momento em que você me diz que não é desses que vai para a cama num primeiro encontro. Jensen, eu não perderia meu precioso tempo nem me deslocaria 1700 km para um simples jantar, quando há tantos restaurantes maravilhosos em Los Angeles. Se eu estou aqui é porque espero que essa noite renda bem mais que uma boa conversa. Não finja que isso o surpreende. Você não é alguém assim tão ingênuo.

Jensen respira fundo e encara o todo-poderoso Mr. Marvel. Sua carreira era importante, mas não era tudo. Não podia abrir mão de sua dignidade.

\- Que fosse isso. Somos dois adultos. Poderia perfeitamente acontecer. Mas, não precisava acontecer sob os holofotes da mídia.

\- Quando se começa uma relação, seja ela de que natureza for, é preciso deixar bem claro quem é que dá as cartas. Você me convidou para o jogo e deveria saber que eu sempre jogo pelas minhas regras.

\- Eu não vim aqui pensando em começar NADA. E eu não acredito em relações de qualquer natureza em que apenas um dê as cartas. Mas, a culpa é toda minha. Tudo isso foi um lamentável equívoco. Desculpe se o fiz perder seu precioso tempo e se frustrei suas expectativas. Pode acreditar que estou igualmente frustrado. Até nunca mais.

\- ESPERE! Se conhece minha reputação, sabe que, assim como posso ABRIR, posso FECHAR PORTAS. Não todas, é verdade. Só as que valem a pena. Vão sempre existir as produtoras independentes. Os filmes de baixo orçamento que pagam aos atores o piso do sindicato. As participações de um episódio em seriados ameaçados de cancelamento. Com muita sorte, algum projeto autoral ou alguma proposta ousada demais para o _mainstream._ Às vezes, funciona. Um em mil ganha prestígio no meio _underground_ ou no circuito de arte e se habilita a voos maiores. Eu posso muito, mas sou o primeiro a reconhecer que não posso tudo.

Jensen fica branco. Fora avisado que Romanov era vingativo, que não tolerava desaforos e que retaliava pesado seus desafetos. Mesmo assim, a crueza com que Romanov expôs a situação o chocou.

\- Romanov, isso foi muito baixo até mesmo para alguém com a sua reputação. Então é assim? Ou me submeto a seus caprichos ou as portas se fecham para mim? QUE SEJA! Faça o seu melhor. Melhor dizendo, o seu PIOR. Tenha uma PÉSSIMA noite.

Jensen dera as costas a Romanov e dirigia-se à porta de saída quando escutou seu nome ser pronunciado. Parou para escutar o que o outro ainda tinha a dizer.

\- Vejo que não me enganei a seu respeito. Gosto de homens com princípios. Homens que não abaixam a cabeça. Homens que não se vendem. Melhor dizendo: que não se vendem .. BARATO.

\- Por que será que eu não acredito nisso? Quero dizer, na parte do não abaixar a cabeça, porque achar que todo mundo tem um preço é bem a sua cara.

\- Você está certo quando diz que acho que todo homem tem seu preço. Eu não apenas acho, tenho certeza disso. Mas, asseguro que estou sendo absolutamente sincero quando digo que gosto de homens que não se vendem. Homens que não se vendem são tão raros que, quando encontro um, eu COMPRO. Pago o preço que for necessário. Homens assim me excitam. Que graça tem estalar os dedos e vir fácil. Eu sou um homem movido a desafios. Eu quero você. Agora que o conheço pessoalmente, que pude admirar sua beleza de perto, que ouvi a sua voz rouca e senti a intensidade do seu ódio, agora mesmo é que eu o QUERO. Gemendo embaixo de mim.

\- ESQUEÇA. Não vai me ter. Nem hoje nem NUNCA. Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva.

\- Nunca diga nunca.

\- Romanov, eu juro que não entendi nenhuma das suas atitudes para comigo. Mas, já desisti de tentar entender. Talvez você esteja certo e eu tenha um preço, mas esse preço você não pode pagar.

\- Jensen, você é um astro. Você tem carisma. Tem luz própria. Tem tudo para chegar ao topo. Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu estou aqui. Eu vejo em você um grande potencial. Eu quero transformar esse potencial em dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. Eu vou ajudá-lo a chegar ao topo. Mesmo que você decida, neste momento, me dar as coisas e sair por aquela porta, ainda assim eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para torná-lo um astro de primeira grandeza. Vai ser bom para você, mas, principalmente, vai ser bom para mim. Você vai me trazer muito dinheiro e nós dois vamos sair ganhando.

\- Qual é o seu jogo, afinal? Primeiro ameaça, depois vem com elogios e, por fim, declara que, a troco de nada, vai me transformar num grande astro e me fazer ganhar rios de dinheiro. Vale tudo para me levar para a cama? Ameaças e mentiras. Sim, porque eu não caio nesta de que eu sou um pote de ouro e você vai me elevar às alturas. E, sabe o que é o pior: eu vim disposto a ser conquistado. Foram as suas atitudes que acabaram com qualquer chance de tudo terminar como você queria. Você diz que me quer, mas nem sequer tentou me seduzir. Tudo que fez foi agredir e ameaçar.

\- Eu podia ter feito diferente. Tenho certeza que teríamos uma noite ótima. Como tantas que eu já tive. Mas, eu quero mais de você. Eu quero mais que o seu corpo por uma noite. Eu quero sua alma.

\- Minha alma? Você é completamente doido.

\- Você tem uma qualidade rara, Sr. Ackles. Você ama com intensidade. Você é movido a paixão. Eu quero alguém que me ame com todo esse ardor.

\- Agindo assim você só vai conseguir o meu ódio.

\- Pois é exatamente isso que eu quero neste momento. Seu ÓDIO. Quero que me odeie com todas as suas forças. Que acorde e durma pensando o quanto me odeia.

\- É uma forma estranha de querer ser amado.

\- Eu não tentei o caminho da sedução porque seria inútil. Você não está livre para me amar como eu quero. Você já ama outro obsessivamente. Eu quero que você por inteiro. Não me contento com sobras.

\- Outro? Não sei quem são as suas fontes, mas não podiam estar mais equivocadas. Você não sabe NADA sobre mim.

\- Aí é que você se engana, Jensen. Eu sei TUDO sobre você. Eu sempre faço o dever de casa. Eu sei o que você pretendia ao marcar esse jantar. Me vender a ideia de que Jared Trevor Padalecki, seu grande amor, é perfeito para protagonizar Guardians of the Galaxy.

\- Você está maluco. Não acredito que caiu nessa história de que eu amo o Jared e que mantemos um relacionamento em segredo. Isso é fantasia de fãs. Somos apenas colegas de trabalho e bons amigos. Jared é um homem casado e muito bem casado. Um pai de família exemplar. Eu não tenho nem nunca tive nada com ele.

\- Jensen, eu já disse que fiz o dever de casa. Que sei tudo sobre você. Eu sei que você nunca teve nada com o Jared. Mas, apenas porque ele nunca aceitou a ideia de se relacionar com homens. É difícil, não é Jensen? Amar desesperadamente alguém que o despreza. Alguém que não suporta a sua companhia.

\- Está dizendo um monte de bobagens. Eu e o Jared somos amigos. Nem mais, nem menos. Nem amantes, nem desafetos.

\- Jensen, eu sei o que aconteceu entre vocês nove anos atrás. Você criou uma situação, embebedou o Jared e tentou seduzi-lo. Quando ele o repeliu, você o estuprou. Que coisa feia, Jensen. O Jared ainda era um menino franzino e estava alcoolizado. Não era ainda a massa de músculos que ele se tornou para dissuadir você de uma nova tentativa.

\- De onde você tirou esse absurdo? Isso é um completo delírio.

\- O estúdio abafou a história, mas existem testemunhas. Não do estupro, mas de coisas ditas antes e depois. Coisas que podem vir a público e causar um grande estrago. E o próprio Jared pode vir a público contar o que aconteceu naquele dia entre quatro paredes. É compreensível que ele tenha preferido abafar o caso para não passar por um constrangimento público. Que ele esconda isso da própria família e da própria esposa. É humilhante para qualquer um e mais ainda para um homem. Mas, se tudo se tornar público, se tudo virar um grande escândalo, ele não terá escolha. Ele vai falar. Ainda mais se estiver com ódio de você. E ele vai estar. Garanto a você.

\- Então, não é só a minha carreira que você está ameaçando? Está me dizendo que pode ferrar com toda a minha vida?

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer isso com você.

\- Por que, então, jogar na minha cara que pode ferrar com a minha vida e com a minha carreira?

\- Porque é verdade. Eu posso. Mas, não vou. Jensen, eu já disse que vou fazer você brilhar, apesar de todas as suas escolhas burras. Mas, ..

\- Mas, o quê?

\- Somente você pode impedir que a promissora carreira de Jared Padalecki siga ladeira abaixo. Está em suas mãos. Se não se importa com ele, vá em frente. Apenas saia por aquela porta.

\- Agora entendi. Pretende usar o Jared para me dobrar.

\- Imagino como o Jared vai se sentir quando soprarem nos ouvidos dele que foi cortado da seleção de Guardians of the Galaxy a pedido seu. Ou como ele vai se sentir daqui a alguns anos quando descobrir que você é o responsável por ele não conseguir trabalho.

Bem que Steve o prevenira para tomar cuidado. Que Romanov, quando cismava com algo, não media esforços para conseguir o que queria. Ele realmente não tinha quaisquer escrúpulos.

\- Sorria, Jensen. Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. Fique comigo e você só terá a ganhar. Ou, assista de camarote a derrocada do Padalecki. E, então? Me acompanha no jantar?

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. O Jared desta realidade chama-se Jared Trevor e não Jared Tristan. O Jensen é Jensen Robert, não Jensen Ross.

* * *

04.10.2015


	6. Chapter 6

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 6_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA PADALECKI_

 _NOITE DO JANTAR DE JENSEN E ROMANOV_

.

\- Jared. Dá uma olhada aqui. Você não vai acreditar. Lê só esta matéria.

\- _'UMA REUNIÃO PERFEITA DE_ _BELEZA E_ _TALENTO: ACKLES & ROMANOV'._ Jensen e .. Rick Romanov? Jensen e Mr. Marvel? Eu não imaginava que Jensen e Mr. Marvel se conheciam.

\- É o assunto do momento de todos os blogs de celebridades. Esse é o do Mark Hell. O título da postagem reproduz o elogio que Romanov fez ao apresentar Jensen aos jornalistas assim que ele chegou ao restaurante .. e, adivinha? .. para um jantar a dois .. com Mr. Marvel. Não foi um encontro casual e o elogio não foi mera formalidade. Essa postagem é de uma hora atrás e o mais estranho é que foi feita aqui mesmo de Vancouver.

\- Estranho para mim é esse jantar a dois do Jensen com Mr. Marvel. Inesperado e, ao mesmo tempo, com ampla cobertura da mídia. Coisas assim não acontecem por acaso.

\- Não mesmo. Mr. Marvel não deixa nada ao acaso. Eu disse que achei ESTRANHO, mas o termo correto talvez seja SUSPEITO.

\- O quê? Esse colunista estar lá? Eu estou achando TUDO nesta história muito suspeito.

\- Mark Hell é um colunista de Los Angeles e, normalmente, posta de lá notícias de lá. Dizem as más línguas que Romanov costuma usar o Hell para vazar notícias do seu interesse. O que normalmente significa queimar o filme de alguém. Cair na boca de Mark Hell é, literalmente, queimar no Inferno. O fato do Hell estar em Vancouver ao mesmo tempo que o Romanov indica que Mr. Marvel está muito interessado em promover ou derrubar algo ou alguém. E quer tornar isso público. Quer gerar reações. Quer que todos saibam e comentem. E, neste caso, ao que tudo indica, esse alguém é o seu grande amigo Jensen.

\- Eu não gosto quando você se refere a esse cretino como meu _'grande amigo Jensen'_. Eu não sou amigo deste canalha.

\- Desculpa, querido. Mas, parece que, ao contrário de você, Mr. Marvel está bastante interessado em estreitar a amizade com o Jensen. Dá só uma olhada nas fotos. Nesta aqui. Olha essa outra. Repara só aonde foi parar a mão do Mr. Marvel. E esse abraço, então? Parece que estão se pegando. Só não digo que os dois se tornaram amigos íntimos porque duvido que Mr. Marvel conheça o significado da palavra amizade. Mas, quanto a serem íntimos, parece não haver dúvidas. A questão é .. Quando e como isso começou?

\- Você acha que os dois já ..

\- O Hell escreveu aqui que Romanov pediu licença aos jornalistas porque _'gostaria de um pouco de privacidade para poder desfrutar de um magnífico jantar e de um bom vinho na agradável companhia do (seu) querido amigo Jen Ackles._ ' E o Hell, com uma boa dose de veneno, insinua que havia todo um _"clima de romance no horizonte"_. _'Com direito à luz de velas, flores e champagne'._ Sem falar que Mr. Marvel FECHOU o restaurante para esse jantar. O que você acha disso?

\- Eu já tinha escutado boatos sobre Mr. Marvel ser gay. O Jensen sabemos que é. Mas, algo assim escancarado? É muita irresponsabilidade do Jensen. O pior é que todas as vezes que a sexualidade do Jensen é posta em dúvida, a minha também é questionada. Desgraçado. Parece que ele faz de propósito.

\- Boatos? Não são boatos: Rick Romanov nunca escondeu de ninguém sua identidade sexual. Ele nem ao menos tenta ser discreto a esse respeito. Costuma ir a eventos, mesmo os profissionais, sempre com um jovem e belo acompanhante à tiracolo. Eu diria até que o Jensen está um pouco acima da faixa etária que costuma atrair a atenção de Mr. Marvel. Na maioria das vezes, são modelos de moda em início de carreira ou jovens aspirantes a ator. Ninguém que faça sombra ao próprio Romanov, que não suporta ver os holofotes apontados para alguém que não seja ele próprio. Seus casos são tantos, e costumam durar tão pouco, que há muito deixaram de ser notícia. Salvo quando envolve alguém que já seja famoso.

\- Não me admira nada. Sempre têm aqueles que buscam um atalho. O nosso meio está cheio de garotos que sonham com fama e dinheiro, mas eles se iludem se acham que existe um caminho para o sucesso que não passe por trabalho duro e muito sacrifício.

\- Que eu tenha ouvido falar, Romanov nunca patrocinou a carreira de nenhum destes muitos amantes. Nenhum virou astro. Ele usa esses garotos, dá a eles seus quinze minutos de fama e os abandona à própria sorte. Um ou outro até consegue capitalizar esse primeiro empurrão para alavancar a carreira. A maioria volta para a obscuridade, principalmente quando fazem a besteira de colocar as manguinhas de fora. Os mais afoitos, os tentam forçar a barra, caem em desgraça e têm suas reputações implacavelmente destruídas. Coitado de quem se ilude achando que vai conseguir impressionar ou manipular o Senhor Maravilha.

\- O Jensen bem que merece que alguém faça isso com ele.

 _'Use e largue quebrado. Como ele fez comigo.'_

\- Essa proximidade dos dois devia preocupar você. A opinião do Romanov tem um peso grande nas escolhas de elenco das produções da Marvel. Ele não é conhecido como Mr. Marvel à toa. Eu não me surpreenderia se o Jensen usasse da influência que tem sobre Mr. Marvel, por menor que ela seja, para tentar prejudicar você.

\- O estúdio vai anunciar amanhã quem continua no páreo para integrar o elenco de Guardians of the Galaxy. A fase seguinte de testes será somente com os que contam com um apoio forte dentro do grupo que decide. Devem ficar no máximo dois ou três candidatos para cada um dos quatro protagonistas. O Jensen não participou da primeira rodada de testes, mas isso não significa que esteja fora do páreo. Até que os contratos sejam assinados, tudo pode acontecer. Eu soube que o Jensen estava bem colocado em pesquisas em que os fãs apontam quem eles gostariam de ver no papel de Star-Lord. O estúdio deve ter sondado o Jensen. Deve ter sido isso que aproximou os dois.

\- O Hell não fez nenhuma referência explícita a Guardians of the Galaxy. Mas, escreveu que _'ninguém deve estranhar se o Senhor Maravilha acabar se atrasando para os compromissos de amanhã, principalmente se, como ele próprio disse esperar, a noite lhe reservar boas surpresas'_. Convenhamos que essa coincidência de datas é estranha. Mr. Marvel aqui, jantando com Jensen, e o anúncio oficial do elenco marcado para amanhã cedo em Burbank. Talvez o Romanov tenha vindo cobrar uma resposta do Jensen.

 _'A resposta e o pagamento_ _antecipado_ _do acerto. Essa é a boa surpresa que ele espera que a noite lhe reserve.'_

\- E o que os outros colunistas dizem?

\- Pelo que eu andei vendo, a grande maioria dos blogueiros acredita que esse jantar é uma antecipação do anúncio do Jensen no papel de Star-Lord. Ou, pelo menos, que é uma sinalização de que ele é o favorito de Mr. Marvel para o papel.

\- Detesto admitir, mas é isso mesmo que está parecendo. É mais uma rasteira que o Jensen me dá. Enquanto eu fazia testes, ele corria por fora. Agindo nos bastidores para pegar o papel. Esse é o verdadeiro Jensen. Capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer. Até mesmo ir para a cama com Mr. Marvel.

\- Que cara é essa, Jared? Você não pode desanimar. O jogo não terminou. Pelo contrário, está só começando. O Romanov não decide sozinho. Você é muito mais ator que o Jensen. Nunca jogou sujo. Nunca precisou ir para a cama com um diretor para ganhar um papel. Eu continuo apostando em você e não é só porque sou sua esposa e te amo. É porque você é muito melhor do que ele. Em todos os sentidos.

\- Obrigado, Gen. Não sei o que seria da minha vida se eu não tivesse conhecido você.

\- Vamos pensar positivo. As coisas podem não ser o que parecem. Eu custo a acreditar que o Romanov tenha vindo a Vancouver só para jantar com o Jensen. Não é a cara dele. Ele veio a Vancouver e agora está jantando com o Jensen, o que não é a mesma coisa. O Jensen não está com essa bola toda.

\- Gen, você só está dizendo isso para me animar. Você sabe perfeitamente que, mesmo que o Romanov não tenha vindo a Vancouver exclusivamente para esse jantar com o Jensen, só o fato dele ESTAR jantando com ele em público já levanta a bola do Jensen. Alguém como Romanov sabe perfeitamente o impacto de um gesto desses no prestígio de um ator. O fato de acontecer em Vancouver, e não em Los Angeles, dá uma dimensão ainda maior a esse encontro. Não importam os motivos, fica o fato do poderoso Romanov ter ido ao encontro do Jensen e não o contrário.

\- Ainda assim. A decisão ainda não foi anunciada. Portanto, nada de ficar achando que o Jensen, e não você, é quem vai ser escalado.

\- Agora eu entendi o porquê do Jensen puxar o assunto do contrato com a Marvel e vir com aquele papo furado de estar feliz por mim e torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Se fazendo de amigo enquanto estava o tempo todo agindo por baixo dos panos para ficar com o papel. Ele já devia saber que esse jantar ia acontecer e fez questão de tripudiar. Ele quis me fazer de palhaço. Desgraçado.

\- Calma, Jared. Agora falta pouco. O seriado vai acabar e nós vamos deixar Vancouver para sempre. Você não vai precisar nunca mais olhar para a cara do Jensen.

\- É tudo que eu mais quero. Esquecer Supernatural. Virar de vez essa página. Eu já devia feito isso há mais tempo. Devia ter saído quando soube que você estava grávida do Thomas.

\- Aquele não era um bom momento. Não dava para arriscar não termos um bom plano de saúde por ocasião do parto e nos primeiros meses do bebê. Felizmente foi tudo bem e nossos filhos nasceram perfeitos. Mas, e se tivesse havido algum problema? Não podíamos trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. Mesmo que você tivesse conseguido um papel decente no cinema, um contrato padrão inclui assistência médica e seguro de vida apenas durante o período de filmagens e a assistência médica nem sempre é extensível à família. E, mesmo num _blockbuster_ , as filmagens dificilmente ultrapassam quatro meses. Veio o Thomas e, logo em seguida, o Shepherd. Mas, agora é diferente.

\- Não vejo a hora de tudo terminar. Não suporto a ideia de, um dia, nossos filhos tomarem conhecimento das coisas nojentas que escrevem do pai delas. Essas malditas fics padackles. Eu fico pasmo quando escuto que é uma forma dos fãs expressarem seu carinho pelos atores. Eu até acredito que façam de boa fé. Mas, será que essas pessoas não se perguntam se elas próprias gostariam que um estranho espalhasse na rede versões fantasiosas das vidas delas? Não pensam no embaraço que isso traz para os atores? Para os seus amigos e familiares? Somos casados, felizes no casamento, e alguém se acha no direito de fantasiar que não é nada disso, que eu gosto de homens e que amo secretamente um colega de trabalho. Falta bom senso a essas pessoas. São pessoas que se dizem minhas fãs, que supostamente gostam de mim, mas que não respeitam minha privacidade.

\- Supernatural atrai esse tipo de fã. Mas, a culpa não é só dos fãs. Foi acontecendo e nunca ninguém disse nada. Pelo contrário, ficam todos repetindo que o seriado deve sua longevidade a essa legião de fãs sem noção. Não é esse o discurso oficial? Com isso, você e os outros indiretamente incentivam que se escreva todo tipo de barbaridade. No fundo, o que todos temem é desagradar os fãs e perder audiência.

\- Você está certa, Gen. Eu deixei que acontecesse. E, agora não tem mais jeito. A coisa ganhou uma proporção tão grande que não pode mais ser revertida. Virou um fenômeno cultural. Muitos destes fãs acreditam mesmo que eu tenho ou que tive um dia um envolvimento com o Jensen e encaram isso de forma positiva. Não sabem o crápula que ele é. Eu estremeço só de pensar que um dia nossos filhos possam me questionar a respeito. Que achem que gosto de homens. Eu acho que é isso que vem causando essas minhas crises de depressão.

\- As crianças ainda são pequenas. Quando tiverem idade para entender, Supernatural já vai ser passado. Isso tudo vai estar esquecido. Você vai ser lembrado por outros sucessos. Muitos. Você é um pai maravilhoso. Seus filhos vão ter muito orgulho de você.

\- Valeu, Gen. Eu precisava escutar isso. Te amo muito.

\- Vem, querido. Deita aqui comigo.

Genevieve puxa Jared para a cama e ele deita de lado, na transversal, com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela e os pés para fora. Ela passa os dedos pelo cabelo dele, afastando os fios que insistem em cobrir-lhe o rosto. Ficam assim até ele adormecer. Adormecido, Jared mais parece um garoto grande. O adorável garoto grande que a conquistou. Amava-o hoje mais até do que no dia em que se casaram.

Genevieve suspira. Jared estava novamente passando por um período de ansiedade. Já vira esse filme antes. Quantas vezes acordara no meio da noite com os gritos de Jared despertando de um pesadelo? Invariavelmente ele acordava gritando: _'NÃO, JENSEN, NÃO!'_ Ou as vezes que acordou e viu Jared, ainda adormecido, se debatendo, agitado, implorando no sonho que Jensen se afastasse, que tirasse as mãos dele. Para Genevieve, estava muito claro o que tinha acontecido. Sua vontade era desmascarar Jensen. Acabar com a sua reputação de bom moço. Denunciá-lo pelo crime que praticara. Se até hoje ela se mantivera calada era em respeito ao marido.

Para Jared, fora uma experiência traumatizante. Ao contrário de Jensen, Jared nunca contara a ninguém o que sofrera. Era algo que tinha dificuldade de admitir até para si mesmo. Vivia em negação. Sempre que Genevieve o questionava a respeito de seus pesadelos recorrentes, Jared disfarçava e mudava do assunto. Pedia para que ela não se preocupasse, que voltasse a dormir e dizia que estava bem. Que eram apenas sonhos ruins e que não significavam nada. Que, ao acordar, ele nem mesmo lembrava do que acontecera no sonho. Genevieve sorria, beijava-o na testa e fingia acreditar. Como podia perdoar Jensen? Jensen talvez acredite que o tempo cicatrizará as feridas. Mas, Jensen não tinha ideia do tamanho do mal que fizera a Jared.

.

* * *

 _DELUXE EXECUTIVE SUITE DO_ _FOUR SEASON HOTEL, VANCOUVER_

 _5:45 DA MANHÃ DO DIA SEGUINTE_

 _._

 _'Nunca diga nunca'._

A água quente que escorria pelo corpo de Jensen fazia-o sentir-se um pouco menos miserável. Ficar ali, olhos fechados, mente esvaziada, apenas sentindo a água escorrer sobre sua pele, era reconfortante.

Ainda sentia-se sujo. Mas, sabia que, mesmo que ficasse sob a ducha quente pelo resto da sua vida, a sensação ia persistir. E começava a sentir sono. Quando caísse na cama, apagaria. Nem precisaria de tranquilizantes. A noite fora exaustiva. Sentia-se física e mentalmente esgotado.

Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, não teria do que reclamar. Romanov mostrara-se um amante experiente. Alguém que sabia apertar os botões corretos. Sentira prazer. Contra as próprias expectativas e contra a própria vontade, sentira prazer como nunca antes na vida. Sua foda mais prazerosa. Queria não ter demonstrado. Queria não ter se entregado tanto. Devia ter pensado menos no momento e mais no depois. Restara a vergonha da lembrança de ter pedido a Romanov que não parasse, que fosse mais e mais fundo. Poucas vezes gozara de forma tão intensa e isso só o fazia sentir-se pior. Sentia vergonha do próprio comportamento e nojo do próprio corpo.

Quando acabaram, Romanov pegou suas roupas e trancou-se no banheiro da suíte. Ao sair de lá, estava impecavelmente vestido e arrumado. Quem o visse, pensaria que estava seguindo para um encontro, não saindo de um. Romanov se posicionou em frente a Jensen e dois ficaram se olhando nos olhos por todo um minuto. Romanov de pé. Jensen sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, a parte inferior do corpo coberta por lençóis. Jensen podia jurar que havia um sorriso não esboçado no rosto indecifrável de Romanov. Então, sem que voltassem a trocar uma única palavra, sem nem mesmo um aceno de cabeça, Romanov pegou uma maleta de mão deixada ao lado da cama e saiu. Jensen escutou a porta se fechando, em meio aos lençóis, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Sem ter o que dizer, nem saber o que pensar. Por um momento, achou que Romanov abriria a carteira e jogaria na sua cara uma nota de US$ 100 para deixar bem claro qual era o seu papel naquilo tudo. E para tornar tudo ainda mais humilhante.

Talvez tenha achado desnecessário. Ou, que já tido sido humilhado o suficiente.

Tinha ferrado com tudo. Jared mais uma vez pagaria o preço de suas escolhas erradas. Jared ficaria sabendo e o odiaria mais do que nunca.

Levantou-se da cama, sentindo-se um lixo. Queria voltar para casa e cair na cama. Mas, antes, tomaria um banho. Precisava tirar do corpo o suor e a saliva de Romanov. Não só isso, mas Jensen preferiu não dar forma a esse pensamento. Um banho o faria sentir-se melhor. Até porque seria impossível sentir-se pior.

A água quente fez a sua magia. Apesar tudo, não estava com raiva. Nem de si mesmo. Estava cansado demais para sentir raiva. Queria apenas poder apagar da memória todo aquele dia. Queria fechar os olhos e não acordar. Se, naquele momento, Deus lhe concedesse um desejo, pediria que a dor e o sofrimento desaparecessem do mundo. Mas, ao que parecia, dor e sofrimento eram partes indissociáveis da natureza não só do Mundo, mas próprio Universo.

Para acabar com a dor e o sofrimento, não só o Mundo, mas todo o Universo precisaria deixar de existir. Que assim fosse. Que viesse o Fim. Mas, não como consequência de um cataclismo. Não o Apocalipse. Algo suave, sublime, que viesse como uma dádiva e libertasse as pessoas do sofrimento e das incertezas. Não a morte. A NÃO EXISTÊNCIA. Ninguém iria para o Céu ou para o Inferno. Ninguém reencarnaria. As pessoas e todo o resto simplesmente desvaneceriam. Tornar-se-iam etéreas e desapareceriam. Para sempre. Sem dor. Sem que isso despertasse medo. Estariam ali num momento e, no seguinte, não mais. Como se nunca tivessem nascido. Como se nunca tivessem sido criados.

Primeiro, as galáxias mais distantes, as ainda não descobertas. Estrelas e corpos celestes tão distantes que nem mesmo os astrônomos tinham confirmado a sua existência, apenas teorizado a respeito. Depois, as pessoas. Pessoas que viviam tão isoladas que, para o resto do mundo, era como se não existissem. E também aquelas que, mesmo vivendo cercadas de milhares de pessoas, passavam despercebidas, invisíveis aos demais. Pessoas que criaram para si mesmas um mundo à parte, onde não existia mais ninguém. Pessoas que se isolavam porque não queriam pertencer a esse mundo. Todos aqueles para quem a existência não fazia sentido. Estas seriam as primeiras a desaparecer. Junto com elas, coisas inúteis como brinquedos esquecidos em sótãos, palavras em livros que ninguém lia e velhas fitas cassete.

E esse processo prosseguiria até que não restasse nada além da Terra, do Sol e da Lua. Nada além do continente americano. Nada além da cidade de Vancouver. Até que não restasse mais ninguém no mundo. Somente ele próprio e Jared. Só então iria até Jared, diria que o amava e pediria seu perdão. Dito isso, eles próprios desapareceriam. Ele teria dito tudo o que precisava dizer e não correria o risco de escutar o que não queria. E, então, o Universo chegaria ao fim e ele estaria em paz.

É como gostaria que fosse, mas não era assim que as coisas aconteciam no mundo real. Nunca teria paz. Assim como nunca teria o amor de Jared. A angústia que o invade é tão grande, que, antes que perceba, Jensen está gritando a plenos pulmões toda a sua frustração e arrependimento.

Jensen estava de olhos fechados. Não viu quando um símbolo místico surgiu do nada na superfície do vidro temperado do box. Desenhado com pasta de osso e sangue numa realidade distante, o símbolo surgiu como uma projeção luminosa em vermelho neon e abriu o portal que deu passagem à alma de um homem especial nascido em um Universo onde a magia faz parte do próprio tecido da realidade.

Um segundo depois, o vidro do box explode em fragmentos minúsculos, muitos dos quais perfuram a pele de Jensen.

Não. Não a pele de Jensen.

Jensen se fora. O homem caído no chão do box, despido, coberto por estilhaços de vidro, é Dean Winchester.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Acredito que os fanwriters devem refletir sobre o impacto de suas fics na imagem das pessoas reais retratadas. Já li coisas que ultrapassam em muito o razoável. Eu, pessoalmente, defendo que o autor não escreva algo que a pessoa real do ator 'escalado' para a fic se recusaria a encenar ou a verbalizar. Neste capítulo, por exemplo, uma cena de sexo homossexual aconteceu, mas não foi 'encenada' no texto. Não "vimos" acontecer. Toda a ação acontece com o Jensen já no chuveiro. Numa versão filmada, teríamos flashes e closes, nada muito explícito. Eu também costumo mudar ligeiramente o nome das versões alternativas de pessoas reais.

2\. O autor não endossa as críticas feitas a fanwriters de fics padackles pelos personagens Jared e Genevieve. Apenas cedeu espaço na fic para que estes personagens fizessem suas colocações.

3\. Apesar do sobrenatural não existir no Universo de _The French Mistake_ , a crença em Deus e os conceitos de Céu, Inferno e reencarnação existem.

* * *

 _13.10.2015_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 7_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _DELUXE EXECUTIVE SUITE DO_ _FOUR SEASONS HOTEL, VANCOUVER_

 _6:05 DA MANHÃ DO DIA SEGUINTE_

.

Por essa, Dean Winchester não esperava. Não aconteceu exatamente como da primeira vez. Fora estranhezas, como descobrir-se maquiado, parecera que, da primeira vez, viera de corpo & alma .. e roupas. Não notara qualquer diferença entre a roupa que vestia em sua realidade e a que Jensen usava no set de filmagem. Dessa vez, atravessara a placa de vidro temperado que ele e o irmão montaram no bunker dos Homens de Letras especialmente para a travessia .. e chegara nu. Só faltava estar na realidade errada.

Aparentemente, Jensen estava tomando banho e a chegada de Dean causou o estilhaçamento do vidro temperado do box. Em consequência, ele tinha agora diversos fragmentos de vidro incrustados na pele. Nada sério, mas tinha pontos de sangramento em metade do corpo.

Dean, entretido em arrancar da pele os pedacinhos de vidro um a um, assustou-se com a entrada inesperada de um homem jovem, vestindo terno e gravata, no banheiro. A porta do banheiro tinha sido deixada aberta. Jensen, quando entrou para tomar banho, com certeza não esperava por essa intromissão.

\- Sr. Ackles! Está tudo bem com o senhor? O hóspede do quarto ao lado escutou um grito e ligou para a recepção. Eu vim aqui para ver se estava tudo bem com o senhor. _'Meu Deeeeus!_ _Que homem é esse?_ _Acho que eu morri e fui pro Céu.'_ Desculpe ter usado a chave mestra, Sr. Ackles, mas houve o grito e podia ser uma emergência. ' _Cara, você tem do que se orgulhar.'_ O senhor .. podia ... ter .. _'Não, não tapa, me deixa olhar esse colosso.'_.. _'Não tapa! Eu imploro!' .. 'Me deixa tocar nessa maravilha'_.. sofrido .. uma queda .. _'Eu juro que você não vai se arrepender se deixar eu tocar.'_.. _'Que corpo maravilhoso!_ _.._ e .. estar .. _'_ _'E essas coxas'_ _.._ _'Ele não se depila, adoro isso'_ _.._ inconsciente.

 _'Um grito? Não lembro de ter gritado. Será que foi o Jensen? Será que ele sentiu algo ao ser .. o quê? .._ _mandado para outro lugar? .._ _bem, penso nisso depois. Só espero que ele esteja bem .. aonde quer que ele esteja.'_

\- Eu devo ter me assustado quando o vidro explodiu na minha cara, mas estou bem.

\- Foi isso que aconteceu? O senhor estava tomando banho .. _'Obrigado por isso, Senhor!' .._ e o vidro estilhaçou? .. Sem motivo aparente? _'Foi um milagre! Só pode ter sido um milagre. O Senhor quis me recompensar por eu ser um bom garoto e resolveu me presentear com essa visão celestial._ _Obrigado, Senhor!_ _'._

\- Não sei exatamente como aconteceu, mas é .. acho que foi isso.

\- Ainda tem muito vidro preso ao seu corpo. Se me permite ..

\- NÃO!

Nunca que ia deixar aquela mão tocar o seu corpo. Dean já tinha notado que, desde o momento em que entrara e o surpreendera pelado, o funcionário não desviava os olhos de suas partes íntimas. Parecia hipnotizado. Nem falar direito ele estava conseguindo. Usara as duas mãos para cobrir-se como podia, mas nem isso o inibia. O sujeito olhava com tanta atenção que não o surpreendia que tivesse localizado o minúsculo fragmento preso à sua virilha. E que fosse justamente esse fragmento que se prontificara a retirar.

\- Pode deixar que eu mesmo tiro. Se puder me arranjar algum tipo de antisséptico, eu agradeceria.

\- Eu vou providenciar. Eu é .. se me permite dizer .. O senhor tem um corpo muito bonito, Senhor Ackles, muito muito bonito. Devia explorar mais isso no seriado. Eu .. sou um grande fã seu.

\- Obrigado .. acho. Agora, se puder me dar licença ..

\- Claro! Eu vou providenciar o antisséptico. Volto num minuto.

 _'E vai me encontrar enrolado numa toalha'._

Dean retira o fragmento preso à sua virilha. Estava perigosamente próximo do seu .. _instrumento_. Bem, a rigor, o instrumento era do Jensen, mas não percebia nenhuma diferença. Era tão grande e bonito quanto o seu. _'Thanks, God. Posso precisar muito de você enquanto estiver aqui'_. Droga, esse era um dos motivos porque detestava essa Terra alternativa. Era muito estranho saber que estava ali apalpando o instrumento de outro sujeito .. e gostando da sensação.

Tinha que se apressar e tirar pelo menos os fragmentos da região da cintura e do traseiro ou o atrito com a toalha aumentaria a laceração da pele.

Estava muito claro que estava hospedado em um hotel. Ainda não vira o quarto, mas o banheiro era grande e luxuoso. A diária devia ser cara. Será que agora Jensen Ackles morava em um quarto de hotel? Ou chegara no meio de uma viagem que ele estava fazendo? Por sorte, Jensen estava sozinho no quarto. _'Se bem que .. seria ainda melhor se ele estivesse com uma garota. Por outro lado .. seria muito pior se estivesse com um cara.'_

\- Aqui está, senhor Ackles. O antisséptico. Se precisar de ajuda .. saiba que terei o maior prazer de .. satisfazê-lo. _'Muito, muito prazer em satisfazê-lo.' .. 'Pode usar e abusar de mim. Se lambuzar. Me lambuzar. Eu deixo.'_ Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa pelo senhor .. QUALQUER COISA .. Qualquer coisa MESMO .. É só pedir. _'Peça! Peça que eu faço, peeeeeeeeeça.'_

Dean engoliu em seco e sorriu amarelo. Não era só impressão. O sujeito estava realmente se oferecendo para ele. Era assim nos hotéis daquela realidade? Serviços sexuais estavam incluídos no preço da diária?

\- Não, obrigado. Não vou precisar de nada. Agora, se me der licença ..

 _'Ele está me dispensando. Claro! Só em sonho que um homem desses ia olhar para mim. Nem sei porque eu ainda me iludo? Depois de ficar com o homem mais importante de Hollywood, por que ele ia perder tempo dando atenção a um simples recepcionista de hotel? Um cara que não tem aonde cair morto. Ele deve me achar um garoto bobo. Um garoto bobo e sem graça.'_

\- Pode ir! Obrigado!

 _'Não! Não saia! Diga alguma coisa que atraia a atenção dele. Qualquer coisa! Force-o a olhar pra você. Ajoelhe-se e se declare para ele. Diga que é apaixonado por Dean Winchester desde a primeira temporada. Apaixonado desde os seus quatorze anos. Afinal, o_ _que você tem a perder?_ _'_

 _'O seu emprego, idiota. É ISSO o que você tem a perder. O Sr. Ackles é um hóspede. Se ele o acusar de assédio, você está na rua. Controle-se. Respire fundo e aja com profissionalismo. Sorria e fale como se não houvesse um deus grego só de toalha na sua frente.'_

\- O Sr. Romanov pediu para informá-lo que deixou a diária paga e que toda e qualquer despesa que fizer será debitada da conta dele. Isso certamente inclui o vidro quebrado do box. Mas, se o senhor se dispuser a preencher e assinar uma declaração de próprio punho informando que não foi o responsável pela quebra, o vidro não lhe será cobrado.

\- E esse gentil Sr. Romanov seria .. ?

 _'O Sr. Ackles deve me achar um idiota. Como se ele não soubesse quem é Mr. Marvel. Como se eu não soubesse o que rolou neste quarto.'_

\- O Sr. Richard Romanov, o CEO da Marvel. Temos a honra de ter Sr. Romanov como hóspede sempre que ele vem a Vancouver. O senhor é do ramo e sabe o quanto o Sr. Romanov é poderoso. Para ele, só o melhor. É muito exigente, mas costuma ser bastante generoso nas gorjetas.

\- E o que mais você poderia me dizer sobre o Sr. Romanov?

\- Que ele é sempre tão elegante quanto vemos nas revistas. Está sempre impecavelmente vestido. E precisa ser assim. Aonde quer que vá, a imprensa o segue. É natural, já que ele está envolvido em todas as grandes produções do cinema. Sempre tem alguém querendo entrevistá-lo. A mídia costuma acampar na recepção do hotel sempre que ele está hospedado aqui.

\- Mais alguma coisa?

\- Ele é um homem de EXTREMO bom gosto. Isso eu pude constatar pessoalmente. Sempre que hospedou-se aqui estava muito bem acompanhado. _'Cada garoto! Um mais gostoso que o outro. Pena que fossem todos tão entojados. Se acham! Nunca estão satisfeitos com nada! Acham que só porque você é um simples recepcionista, podem te ignorar ou tratar como lixo.'_

\- Quando você diz que ele vem aqui sempre muito bem acompanhado, está se referindo a .. belas GAROTAS?

A cara de riso do rapaz deixava bem claro que não era esse o caso.

\- Achei mesmo que não. O Sr. Romanov ainda se encontra no hotel?

\- Não. Saiu tem uns quarenta minutos. Mas, não há problema algum do senhor permanecer na suíte. É sua até o término da diária.

\- Está dizendo .. que era NESSE quarto que o Sr. Romanov estava hospedado?

\- Naturalmente! O melhor quarto do hotel.

\- E diria que ele veio bem acompanhado?

\- Ele não poderia ser feito uma escolha melhor. Mas, eu sou suspeito para julgar. Como já disse, sou um grande fã seu.

\- Espera! Nada de tirar conclusões precipitadas. O Sr. Romanov ...

\- Eu sei! É apenas um bom e velho amigo seu. Trataram apenas de negócios. Não se preocupe, Sr. Ackles. Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente discreta.

 _'Parece a falsa Ruby estava certa, afinal. O Jensen é mesmo gay e, pelo visto, saiu de vez do armário. Não é à toa que o seriado vai ser cancelado. Ele passa a noite com um homem em um quarto de hotel e, na saída, dá uma entrevista contando como foi a foda. Ele deve ter-se divertido bastante essa noite. Mas, certamente não tanto quanto o sujeito que estava com ele. Está explicado esse incômodo que estou sentindo onde eu nunca imaginei que um dia fosse sentir. Se eu procurar, com certeza vou encontrar uma camisinha usada largada em algum canto._ _Como o desgraçado do Jensen pode fazer isso COMIGO?_ _Queria poder MATAR esse bastardo. Manchar assim a MINHA reputação. Só falta amanhã eu estar andando estranho._

\- Escuta .. como é mesmo seu nome?

 _'Ele perguntou meu nome. Deus me ama, só pode.'_

\- Tyler, mas o pessoal aqui me chama de Alfie. _'Não quer o número do_ _ _meu_ celular, Sr. Ackles? Pode me ligar sempre que se sentir sozinho.'_

\- Então, Alfie .. Ainda tem algum paparazzo na recepção?

 _'Meu nome fica ainda mais bonito quando é pronunciado por ele. Que voz!'_

\- Pelo menos, uns cinco. E deve ter mais um ou dois do lado de fora, cobrindo a saída da garagem. Ficou só o pessoal mais baixo nível. Os que vendem fotos para tabloides que vivem de explorar escândalos. Quando não descobrem um, eles inventam. Eles não iam perder a chance de registrar a sua saída do hotel. Não depois da repercussão do seu jantar com o Sr. Romanov.

\- Repercussão?

\- É o assunto do dia. Os elogios do Sr. Romanov ao senhor. O jantar à luz de velas. Agora, estão todos apostando que o senhor fica com o papel.

 _'Tomara! Vou adorar ver Jensen Ackles, na tela grande, num filme de ação. A roupa rasgada, o corpo brilhando de suor, sangue escorrendo no rosto.'_

\- É isso que todos estão dizendo? Que Ackles vai ganhar um papel de destaque porque se dispôs a ir para a cama com o importante Sr. Romanov?

 _'Como se isso fosse algum sacrifício. Ir para a cama com um homem como Richard Romanov e ainda faturar milhões de dólares é a minha definição de paraíso. Eu iria com ele para a cama mesmo que não me rendesse um cent. Mr. Marvel é muito sexy. E aquela voz dele, então. Toda vez que ele abre a boca, eu me derreto. Adoro o jeito autoritário dele.'_

\- Não com essas palavras, mas o senhor, melhor que ninguém, sabe como certos colunistas podem ser maldosos. Tenho certeza que o senhor vai ficar com o papel, mas somente porque é um excelente ator. O Sr. Romanov apenas soube reconhecer o seu talento. _'E, com um talento tão grande entre pernas, o senhor nem precisava ser um ator tão bom. O Sr. Romanov SABE escolher. Unir o útil ao agradável.'_

Alfie podia até não estar sendo sincero quanto ao talento de Jensen Ackles, mas Dean precisava tanto escutar aquilo, que a declaração do recepcionista despertou nele um forte sentimento de gratidão. A possibilidade de Jensen usar o corpo para conseguir um papel não podia ser descartada, mas não queria acreditar que ele tivesse descido tão baixo.

\- Os paparazzi sabem que eu e o Romanov ficamos no mesmo quarto?

\- A política do hotel é de nunca divulgar informações sobre os hóspedes sem autorização expressa dos mesmos.

\- Bom! Melhor assim!

\- Mas, .. bem .. eles sabem que tanto o senhor quanto o Sr. Romanov deram entrada ontem no hotel. E viram quando o Sr. Romanov deixou o hotel meia hora atrás. Eles bem que tentaram arrancar do Sr. Romanov se haviam passado a noite juntos, mas Mr. Marvel se limitou a sorrir.

\- Abutres!

\- É. Esses paparazzi são mesmo muito insistentes. Fazem qualquer coisa por uma foto ou uma notícia que faça subir o valor da foto. Já aconteceu de invadirem o hotel e, até mesmo, de se hospedarem aqui para ganharem o direito de circular à vontade nas dependência do hotel. Alguns chegam a oferecer dinheiro para os recepcionistas para ver os registros de hóspedes. Eles se aproveitam que o pessoal da recepção ganha pouco e ..

\- Já entendi. Me diga, Alfie .. Quanto você quer para abrir um registro que diga que fiquei hospedado em um quarto diferente do Sr. Romanov e confirmar isso para qualquer um que pergunte?

\- O senhor me entendeu mal, Sr. Ackles. Eu respeito as regras do hotel e o direito à privacidade dos nossos hóspedes. Jamais aceitaria dinheiro de quem quer que fosse para expor a intimidade de alguém, hóspede ou não.

\- Faria isso, então, como um favor pessoal? Depois, é claro, de me fazer um outro favor ainda mais pessoal? Poderia passar o antisséptico aonde minhas mãos não alcançam? Eu ficaria extremamente grato .. ALFIE.

Dean modulou sua voz rouca para que a frase soasse ainda mais sensual. Dito isso, virou de costas, soltou a toalha da cintura e deixou-a cair. Não precisava ter medo que Alfie se empolgasse e fizesse algo que o obrigasse a uma atitude mais drástica. Alfie era pouco mais que um garoto e era franzino. Um murro e ele desmontava.

 _'Deus é pai! Essa é a bunda mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Tão perfeita. Tão durinha. Como alguém pode negar o que quer que seja para um cara que tem uma bunda dessas? Um corpo assim só pode ter sido esculpido para permitir que anjos caminhem na face da Terra.'_

Às vezes, um caçador é obrigado a assumir riscos calculados. Quantas vezes expôs seu corpo a balas e facadas? Quantas vezes precisou calar sua consciência e sujar suas mãos de sangue visando um bem maior? A confirmação de que Ackles e Romanov dividiram o quarto não podia vazar para a imprensa. Jensen Ackles era seu intérprete. Para milhões de pessoas, seu nome estava associado ao dele. E o pior era saber que estavam ligados não apenas como intérprete e personagem real. De uma forma louca, que não compreendia inteiramente, Dean Winchester e Jensen Ackles ERAM a mesma pessoa. Tinham o mesmo rosto. Eram idênticos. Podia detestar a ideia, amaldiçoar o destino, mas isso não mudava os fatos.

 _'Aai!'_ A ardência do antisséptico ao ser aplicado num dos ferimentos de sua bunda tirou Dean de suas divagações. _'Claro que o Alfie ia querer começar por aí!'_

Aquela não era a forma como costumava agir. Mas, não estava na realidade que conhecia. Nessa, as regras eram outras. Antes de vir, discutira exaustivamente com Sam sobre o que esperar e sobre como deveria proceder quando chegasse. Prometera a Sam não apelar para os punhos e não usar armas para resolver eventuais conflitos.

Deveria agir 'diplomaticamente'. Jensen era um ator, não portava armas. O Canadá tinha uma legislação bem menos permissiva em relação a porte de armas. Pelo menos, era assim no Canadá da sua realidade. Depois, não matavam humanos e, portanto, não tinha sentido usar armas num lugar onde o sobrenatural não existia. Se batesse em alguém, acabaria processado e isso complicaria a vida de Jensen. Pior: arriscava-se a atrair a atenção da imprensa. Tinha concordado com Sam fazer de tudo para não chamar a atenção.

E chegara justamente no momento em que a atenção de todos estava voltada para Ackles. _'Isso porque o desgraçado, para ganhar a droga de um papel, deixara o mundo inteiro saber que ficara de quatro para um fodão de Hollywood.'_ Era muito azar.

 _'Até que o Alfie tem as mãos macias._ _E tem também um rosto bonito._ _Se eu simplesmente fechasse os olhos e deixasse as coisas correrem .. ESPERA! Não acredito que estou tendo esse tipo de pensamento. Isso só pode ser influência do Jensen. É ele que gosta destas coisas. Não eu.'_

 _\- Obrigado, Alfie. Já é o bastante._

 _'Finalmente, ele se foi. Se ele continuasse a me tocar daquela forma, eu ia acabar ficando duro e ia ser muito constrangedor. Teria sido tão mais simples apontar uma arma para cabeça do veadinho e ameaçar acabar com ele se dissesse algo que não devia para a imprensa. Muita diplomacia pode ser perigoso.'_

 _'Parece haver uma defasagem temporal desta para a minha realidade. Eu deixei a minha realidade no final da tarde, estou aqui há pouco mais de uma hora e já está amanhecendo. Talvez o melhor seja esperar um pouco e seguir direto para o estúdio. Não, não posso aparecer lá com as roupas que o Jensen usou no jantar com o Romanov. Espera, se eu ainda moro no KM Studios, o esperado seria aparecer com as mesmas roupas. O quê que eu faço?'_

 _'Vejamos o que Jensen tem nos bolsos. Smartphone. Carteira, e o que é melhor: recheada de dinheiro. Cem. Duzentos. Trezentos. Quatrocentos. Quinhentos. Seiscentos. Seiscentos e cinquenta. Dez. Vinte. Trinta. Um. Dois. Seiscentos e oitenta e dois dólares .. canadenses. Isso vale mais ou menos que o equivalente em dólares americanos? Bem, .. Duvido que Ackles saia de casa com trocados. Aposto que dá para ir a um clube de strippers e fazer uma festa com isso. E tem os cartões. Cartões de crédito Amex Platinum e Diners Exclusive. Acho que os lugares que eu costumo frequentar nunca viram um desses. Balas de menta. Sachês de lubrificante. Ele bem que podia ter usado mais desses. Eu agradeceria muito se tivesse usado. Chaveiro do carro, com as chaves de um .. Toyota? O que esse bastardo tem contra um bom e velho Chevrolet? Um segundo chuveiro, com um monte de chaves. Pelo menos uma deve ser a chave da casa do Jensen. Eu só preciso descobrir agora aonde ficam as portas que essas chaves abrem.'_

 _O smartphone de Jensen. Qual seria o padrão de desbloqueio de tela? Tentou o que usava no seu, um 'W'. Senha incorreta. Seria algo óbvio como um 'J'? Yeah! As pessoas não usam muito a imaginação mesmo. Aqui está. Contatos. Que estranho! O Jensen identifica muitos dos seus contatos usando apenas duas ou três letras. CLIF._ _CK. DAD. Seria o pai do Jensen? DH. MAC. MCG. MOM. A mãe dele? JB. JDM. JA. JM. JP. JP seria .. Jared Padalecki? SA. STV. SG. TO. TW. Maldição!_ _ _CLIF_! Será o mesmo Clif que eu conheci? O motorista do estúdio. Faz muito tempo. Será que ele ainda está a disposição do Jensen? Vamos descobrir!_

\- Clif? Acordei você?

\- Jensen? Surpresa você ligar. Hoje não é dia de gravação.

\- Eu sei. Mas, eu pensei ... Clif, eu preciso que você me tire de uma enrascada. Estou pedindo demais? Se estiver, me desculpe, mas eu não sabia a quem apelar.

\- Sem problemas. O que você precisa?

\- Eu preciso sair incógnito do Four Seasons Hotel. Acho que escondido na mala do carro.

\- Quando te pego?

\- O mais rápido possível.

\- Chego aí em vinte minutos.

\- Clif? Muito obrigado!

.

.

.

\- Pode sair. Já escapamos dos paparazzi. Foi bom eu ter vindo no meu carro. O do estúdio, eles conhecem. Depois você me entrega as chaves e eu volto e pego o Toyota no hotel. E, então? Aonde quer que eu te leve?

\- Eu estava pensando em ir direto para casa. _'E assim descubro onde é que fica.'_

\- Não aconselho, Jen. Não duvido nada que, chegando lá, você dê de cara com um bando de paparazzi plantado na entrada do condomínio. Vão querer saber de onde você está vindo, por que não dormiu em casa e até a cor da cueca que está usando.

\- Que Inferno! Esse lance de ser famoso é um pé no saco!

\- Conforme-se. Você virou notícia. Também .. Um jantar a dois com Mr. Marvel?

\- Ficou sabendo?

\- Está brincando? Está todo mundo sabendo e comentando. Por sorte, hoje não têm gravações. Senão, você não ia ter um minuto de sossego.

\- Se não tem gravação, o melhor lugar para eu ficar é no estúdio.

\- Fazendo o quê? Aquilo lá está deserto. Que eu saiba, só estão lá neste fim de semana o McG e a equipe de edição que está sonorizando o último episódio gravado. Fora eles, só trabalhou o pessoal que saiu em busca de locações para as externas dos dois próximos episódios. E os seguranças.

\- Eu podia ficar no trailer.

\- Que trailer?

\- Eu tinha um trailer no estúdio.

\- Isso foi anos atrás. Eles precisaram daquela área para expandir o estúdio. Esqueceu? É onde hoje fica o Estúdio D. Não quer que eu te deixe no apartamento do Chris?

 _'Mais essa agora! O quê que eu digo? Quem será esse Chris?'_

\- O Chris? Ainda é muito cedo. Eu não quero incomodar o Chris.

\- Não vai incomodar. Esqueceu que o Chris está viajando? O que houve, Jen? Não está com a sua cópia da chave do apartamento dele?

 _'Pelo jeito,_ _é a_ _lguém bem íntimo do Jensen. Será que é o namorado dele?'_

\- É isso! Eu estou sem a chave.

\- Você comentou uma vez que ele deixa uma cópia da chave na portaria pro caso de uma emergência. Você é de casa. O porteiro não vai se negar a te entregar a chave.

\- Boa lembrança. O porteiro não ia me negar a chave. Ele está cansado de me ver por lá.

\- Eu já te disse que gosto muito do Chris? Sério! Eu acho muito bonita a relação de vocês. Uma relação de tantos anos. Você é um cara de sorte, Jensen.

\- Muita sorte! Chris é mesmo especial.

\- Vamos, então!

\- Espera! Clif, você tem como me mostrar o que escreveram sobre esse jantar com o Romanov?

\- É só acessar pelo smart o blog do Hell. Vai no Google e digita hellblog.

\- O cara é chamado de Hell?

\- Mark Hell, a língua bifurcada mais venenosa de Hollywood. Como é que dizem mesmo? Ah! Que _cair na boca do Hell é como queimar no Inferno._ Bem, algo assim. Conseguiu?

\- Aqui está: _UMA REUNIÃO PERFEITA DE_ _BELEZA E_ _TALENTO: ACKLES & ROMANOV._

\- Eu vi as fotos. Vocês formam um belo casal.

\- Eu e Romanov? Não tem essa de casal.

\- É bom mesmo você não se iludir a respeito. Eu sei que você é dado a ilusões românticas e ele é o tipo de cara que não se prende a ninguém. Mas, pelo menos, a noite rendeu. Dá para ver que o Romanov te pegou de jeito.

\- Não é nada disso. Não aconteceu NADA. Nós NÃO fizemos sexo.

\- Pra cima de mim, Jensen? A quem você está querendo enganar? Qualquer um que veja o jeito que você está andando vai sacar na hora. Disfarça ou vai ser impossível convencer alguém que você não deu o rabo pro Romanov. Pelo menos, ele não é nenhum velho babão. Não pega tão mal. Você sabe que essa não é a minha praia, mas mesmo eu sou obrigado a reconhecer que o Romanov é bem bonitão. E não me diga que ele não faz o seu tipo. Somos amigos há muito tempo e eu conheço bem as suas taras.

 _'Será que existe alguém nesta maldita realidade que ainda não saiba que o Jensen é do time que morde o travesseiro? A minha sorte é que o Sam não veio comigo. Quando eu voltar, eu minto. Nego até à morte. Digo ao Sam que a Genevieve é louca e que o Jensen passa o rodo_ _geral_ _na mulherada. O Sam não pode nunca saber a verdade ou vai me zoar para o resto da vida.'_

\- Clif, me leva para casa. Não adianta eu ficar me escondendo dos paparazzi. Vamos terminar logo com isso. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Vidro temperado estilhaça em pedaços minúsculos. Portanto, dificilmente causa ferimentos sérios.

2\. A moeda canadense é o dólar canadense C$. C$ 1,00 = US$ 0,77 em 21.10.2015.

3\. No episódio SPN 6x15, parece acontecer a transferência física de Dean e Sean para a realidade alternativa de The French Mistake. Eles teriam ficado um tempo ausentes de sua realidade de origem. Mas, se eles foram de corpo & alma, o que aconteceu neste período com Jensen e Jared? Eles não trocaram de lugar e seus corpos físicos não poderiam ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço. Se apenas a alma ou a consciência dos Winchester fez a travessia, o que aconteceu foi um tipo de possessão. Uma segunda alma ocupando o corpo e a consciência original permanecendo adormecida. Mas, então, o que teria acontecido neste intervalo de tempo com os corpos físicos dos Winchester? Fica, por enquanto, sem explicação.

4\. Existe em SPN um personagem apelidado de Alfie interpretado pelo ator Tyler Johnston. Construí o meu personagem Alfie tendo em mente a imagem do ator Tyler Johnston, mas o personagem desta fic não é nem o ator nem seu personagem no seriado, o anjo Samandriel.

5\. Clif Kosterman foi interpretado no seriado pelo ator Philip Maurice Hayes e sua aparência nesta fic é a do ator que o interpretou.

* * *

21.10.2015


	8. Chapter 8

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 8_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA PADALECKI_

 _._

\- Vai correr?

\- Não é o que eu faço toda manhã?

\- É! Mas, você dormiu pouco. Teve um sono agitado. Acordou diversas vezes de madrugada. E tem sido assim a semana inteira. São sintomas de ansiedade. Por que não aproveita que hoje não tem gravação para pôr o sono em dia?

\- Agora que eu já levantei e tomei banho não vou conseguir voltar a dormir. Mas, prometo que, quando eu chegar da corrida, se o sono bater, eu dou uma cochilada.

\- Então, senta e toma o café. Eu vou subir e dar a mamadeira do Shepherd. E fica de olho no Thomas. Ele está terrível.

\- Eu espero você acabar de dar a mamadeira para sair para correr. Leu o noticiário on-line? Alguma novidade?

\- Nada importante. Mas, se está se referindo especificamente ao anúncio da Marvel, ainda faltam duas horas e meia para o início da entrevista do Romanov. Eu sei que é difícil, mas tente não ficar muito ansioso.

\- Não nego que a expectativa do anúncio está me deixando assim. Afinal, vamos enfrentar um período de incertezas. Foram onze anos de salário garantido. E, agora, a perspectiva é de ter que batalhar um trabalho aqui, outro ali. Temos reservas, mas é bom cortarmos todas as despesas supérfluas. Acho também que já passou da hora de tomarmos as primeiras providências para vender essa propriedade. A manutenção é muita cara e nós já decidimos que vamos mudar de cidade.

\- oK! Mas, falamos sobre isso depois. Vamos esperar a definição sobre o filme. Vai que entra um dinheiro bom. Relaxa e confia que as coisas vão se resolver.

\- É por isso que eu saio para correr. Essas corridas matinais sempre me ajudam a relaxar.

\- Só não se atrase. Eu tenho agora de manhã uma consulta marcada com o pediatra do Shepherd. Quer que eu leve o Thomas para você poder descansar?

\- Não. Eu vou adorar passar a manhã inteira brincando com o Thomas. O que eu precisava é de mais momentos assim para curtir os meus filhões como eles e eu merecemos.

.

.

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DE JENSEN ACKLES_

 _._

\- Eu não disse que a imprensa estaria esperando na entrada do condomínio?

\- Não se preocupe, Clif. Já encarei coisa muito pior. Não são meia dúzia de repórteres que vão me intimidar. Vamos em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando chegarmos na guarita, você para o carro, eu saio e falo com os repórteres. Atraio a atenção deles para mim. Você entra com o carro e me espera em frente à casa do Jensen. Não podemos deixar que esses abutres entrem no condomínio. E, em hipótese alguma, abra a boca para falar o que quer que seja com os repórteres. Não diga nem 'Bom Dia'.

\- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Jensen? Não é fácil encarar esse pessoal da imprensa.

\- Eu evitaria se fosse possível. Mas, não é. E eu também não vou ficar me escondendo. Tenho problemas infinitamente maiores do que essa confusão em que o Jensen se meteu e não tenho tempo a perder com bobagens.

 _'O Jensen?'_ Clif olha preocupado para o que chamaria de expressão Dean Winchester no rosto do homem ao seu lado. _'Só falta o Jensen ter outro surto psicótico como o de cinco anos atrás.'_

\- Tudo bem. Mas, eu fico aqui com você. Se a coisa ficar preta, você entra no carro e eu te tiro daqui.

\- Está certo. Mas, já sabe. Não abra a boca por nada. Deixe tudo por minha conta.

\- Estou sabendo. _'E seja o que Deus quiser!'_

\- Sr. Ackles? O que pode nos dizer sobre o seu jantar à luz de velas com o Sr. Romanov?

\- Sr. Ackles, diria que o Sr. Romanov merece a fama de Senhor Maravilha?

\- Sr. Ackles, é verdade que o objetivo do jantar foi fechar os detalhes de sua participação em Guardians of the Galaxy?

\- Sr. Ackles, o senhor confirma que passou a noite no Hotel Four Seasons em companhia de Mr. Marvel?

\- Sr. Ackles, seu companheiro de elenco Jared Padalecki participou dos testes de pré-seleção de Guardians of the Galaxy. Podemos esperar a reprise da dobradinha de Supernatural.

\- O que são esses ferimentos no seu rosto, Sr. Ackles? O senhor não apresentava esses ferimentos ontem ao chegar para o jantar com o Sr. Romanov.

\- Estou vendo que, além de incrivelmente bela, você é também bastante observadora. Esses ferimentos no meu rosto e mãos são resultado do estilhaçamento do vidro da frente do Toyota que eu dirigia e aconteceu quando eu retornava para casa após jantar com meu amigo Richard Romanov. É esse o motivo para eu estar chegando em casa só agora.

\- Sr. Ackles, houve um acidente? O senhor bateu com o carro?

\- Sr. Ackles, o senhor deu entrada em um hospital?

\- Sr. Ackles, o senhor estava sobre efeito de álcool quando tudo aconteceu?

\- Sr. Ackles, o acidente envolveu outras pessoas? Há mais algum ferido?

\- Não houve propriamente um acidente. Eu estava dirigindo quando, de repente, o para-brisa estilhaçou e os fragmentos vieram para cima de mim. Foi um susto enorme. Estou abalado até agora. Não sei se o vidro foi atingido por uma pedra ou por alguma outra coisa. Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando vi, estava coberto de vidro e sangrando. Eu estacionei e liguei para meu amigo Clif, que veio ao meu encontro. O Clif insistiu, mas eu não vi necessidade de ir a um pronto-socorro. Ele acabou me levando para a casa dele e fazendo ele próprio os curativos. O Clif está com as chaves do Toyota. Até o final do dia, ele já vai ter resolvido tudo e me trazido o carro com o vidro trocado e limpo por dentro. Sem marcas de sangue e livre de fragmentos de vidro.

\- Sr. Ackles, acredita que será necessário passar por uma cirurgia reparadora no rosto?

\- Sr. Ackles, o Sr. Romanov ficou sabendo do seu acidente?

\- Sr. Ackles, o estúdio já foi informado? Esse acidente vai obrigá-lo a afastar-se das gravações de Supernatural pelos próximos dias?

\- Pessoal, agradeço a preocupação de todos, mas asseguro que estou bem. Os ferimentos foram superficiais. Foi mais o susto. Amanhã mesmo estarei de volta ao estúdio para retomar a rotina de gravações. Agora, se me permitem, eu passei a noite em claro e preciso descansar um pouco. Falo com vocês em outra oportunidade.

\- Sr. Ackles, pode nos adiantar se estamos falando com o Star-Lord de Guardians of the Galaxy?

\- Eu infelizmente não posso adiantar nada. Estou terminantemente proibido de falar o que quer que seja sobre o filme. Especialmente confirmar ou negar a minha participação. Peço a todos um pouco de paciência. Falta pouco. Por que, então, não esperamos todos para ouvir o que o meu bom amigo Richard Romanov tem a dizer antes de vocês soltarem suas matérias? O anúncio da Marvel será em poucas horas.

\- Sr. Ackles, quando começou a sua amizade com Mr. Marvel?

\- Sr. Ackles, poderia esclarecer melhor o significado de _'meu bom amigo Richard Romanov'_?

\- Sr. Ackles, o que sua namorada Danneel Harris pensa dessa sua amizade com Richard Romanov?

 _'Namorada? O Jensen tem uma namorada? Talvez ele não seja um caso perdido, afinal'_

\- Sr. Ackles, a sua amizade com Mr. Marvel influenciou de alguma forma a escalação de elenco de Guardians of the Galaxy?

\- Amigos .. creio que posso chamá-los assim, não é mesmo? .. Quando eu estiver mais descansado prometo responder a todas as suas perguntas. Por ora, peço desculpas, mas vou ter que dar essa nossa agradável conversa por encerrada. Obrigado a todos.

Jensen entra no carro e Clif liga o motor. Os repórteres abrem espaço e o carro com Clif e Dean finalmente cruza a cancela. Os seguranças, com alguma dificuldade, conseguem impedir que os repórteres invadam o condomínio.

\- Meus parabéns, Jensen! Conseguiu driblar as perguntas mais embaraçosas sem parecer que tinha algo a esconder.

\- Pois é! Quem disse que eu não sei ser diplomático quando quero? Se o Sam estivesse aqui, eu ia fazer ele engolir tudo o que disse.

\- Não está se referindo ao Sam personagem, está?

\- Esquece, Clif. É alguém que você não conhece. Agora me escuta. Quando voltar ao Four Seasons, procure o recepcionista Alfie. Acho que vou precisar novamente da ajuda dele.

\- Se for o recepcionista do turno da noite, a uma hora dessas ele não vai estar mais lá. Precisa ser ele?

\- Acho que seria a pessoa mais indicada. Eu não gostaria de envolver mais ninguém. Droga, eu devia ter pego o celular do Alfie. Mas, talvez ele ainda não tenha saído. Acho que eu consigo o telefone da recepção acessando o site do hotel pelo smarphone.

\- Four Seasons, recepção. Bom dia! Em que posso servi-lo?

\- Eu precisava falar com um dos recepcionistas do turno da noite. O nome dele é Tyler. O apelido é Alfie.

\- O turno dele já terminou.

\- Escuta! Eu preciso MESMO falar com o Alfie. Imagino que não possa me dar o celular dele. Pode então anotar o meu celular e passar para ele? Diga que é uma emergência. Diga que é o Jensen. Ele sabe de quem se trata. Obrigado.

Dean gostaria de não precisar envolver novamente o Alfie naquela história. Não queria ficar nas mãos dele. Até no sentido literal. Mas, não via outra escolha.

\- Clif, quando o Alfie retornar a ligação, eu passo o número do celular dele para você.

\- Em que esse Alfie vai nos ajudar?

\- Jensen e Romanov estavam num único quarto registrado em nome do Romanov. O Alfie, a meu pedido, mudou os registros como se o Romanov tivesse ficado no quarto correspondente àquele dois andares abaixo e o quarto que eles realmente ocuparam foi registrado, retroativamente, em nome do Jensen Ackles para um total de três diárias.

\- Por que três diárias?

\- Para nos dar tempo para substituir o vidro quebrado do box sem chamar a atenção dos outros funcionários do hotel.

\- Entendi.

\- Oficialmente, o Jensen continua hóspede. Portanto, nada impede que o carro dele continue estacionado lá até amanhã. Com o quarto ocupado, nenhum funcionário ou repórter xereta vai entrar e descobrir o vidro quebrado e as marcas de sangue. Eu vou pagar o vidro por fora e agilizar para que a instalação seja feita na noite de amanhã, no turno do Alfie, chamando o mínimo de atenção. O hotel já tem instruções minhas, como hóspede, de não fazer a limpeza do quarto nem hoje nem amanhã.

\- Se já acertou tudo ...

\- É, mas eu acabei de dizer pros repórteres que o Toyota teve o vidro quebrado e o carro está no estacionamento do hotel com o para-brisa intacto. Agora mesmo é que a história do vidro quebrado do box não pode vir à tona. O Alfie precisa saber destes detalhes para eu não cair em contradição.

\- Não é bom deixar o Toyota no hotel. Nada impede que um repórter lembre de bisbilhotar na garagem. Fazemos o seguinte: eu me registro como hóspede do hotel e dou um jeito de acertar essa situação toda. Eu mesmo posso comprar e instalar o vidro do box.

\- Isso seria ótimo. O Alfie pode mudar novamente os registros para que as diárias adicionais fiquem em seu nome. Desde que tenha alguém pagando, não faz diferença para o hotel quem está realmente hospedado.

\- Fica combinado assim. Eu passo em casa e depois sigo para o hotel.

\- Eu tenho 650 dólares na carteira. Dólares canadenses. Aqui está. E pode gastar o que for necessário no cartão de crédito que depois eu te reembolso.

\- Está certo. .. .. Chegamos. Está entregue.

\- Clif, antes de ir, me responde o seguinte: o Jared continua morando onde ele morava cinco anos atrás? Numa casa que mais parecia um castelo?

\- Por que está me perguntando isso? É algo que você deveria saber.

\- Ééééééée .. que o Jared me falou .. que pretendia fazer uma .. REFORMA .. é, isso! Uma reforma .. uma reforma na casa .. e que talvez ele e a Ruby .. a Genevieve .. ficassem uns dias .. num hotel. É isso! Você sabe como é esse lance de obra em casa. É só por isso que eu estou perguntando.

\- E o Thomas e o Shepherd?

\- ?

\- Não faz a menor ideia de quem eles sejam, estou correto? Assim como não sabia quem era o Chris. Assim como não sabia que o Chris estava em excursão.

\- Não! É claro que eu sabia da excursão. É claro que eu sei quem eles são. Todos eles.

\- Sabe? Então, me conta. QUEM SÃO ELES?

\- O Thomas e o Shepherd são .. os filhos .. filhos do Jared .. do Jared e da Genevieve .. e o Chris .. O Chris é o namorado do Jensen.

\- Você quer dizer que o Chris é o SEU namorado.

\- É isso, claro. O Chris é o MEU namorado e nós já estamos juntos há muito tempo. E isso porque, .. como você mesmo disse, .. o Chris é um cara muito especial.

\- Isso significa que esse seu namoro com a Danneel é apenas de fachada?

\- Não! Eu adoro a Danneel, ela é maravilhosa, só que eu .. também amo o Chris.

\- Então você precisa deixar bem claro para a Danneel que ama o Chris. Ela não merece que você a magoe. Ela já sofre com a rejeição dos fãs que não se conformam que você namore uma .. AFRO-AMERICANA.

\- Eu vou contar a ela. Já devia ter contado. Eu não quero magoar ninguém. Nem a Danneel, nem o Chris. E, quanto à Danneel, se os fãs são preconceituosos, eu não sou. Eu tenho todo o direito de namorar uma afro-americana .. ou mesmo uma oriental .. _'como as gostosas da Busty Asian Beauties'_ .. sem pedir a benção de ninguém.

\- CHEGA! QUEM É VOCÊ DE VERDADE? É um caso de personalidades múltiplas? Você não é o Jensen que eu conheço e não sabe de coisas que ele deveria saber. Coisas que ele não teria como NÃO SABER. Você é o mesmo daquela outra vez, não é mesmo? De quando aquele maluco invadiu o estúdio atirando e matou o Robert Singer e o Kevin Parks. Eu lembro que, naquela ocasião, você também falava de si mesmo dizendo 'o Jensen'. É isso, não é? Foi por isso que você me procurou. Você não sabia que eu não trabalho mais em tempo integral para o estúdio. Que não sou mais o motorista e guarda-costas do Jensen e do Jared. Me procurou porque é isso que eu era da última vez que você .. ou essa outra personalidade sua .. o quê? .. aflorou na mente do Jensen? .. na SUA mente? É isso, não é? O que está acontecendo aqui e agora é uma reprise do que aconteceu cinco anos atrás.

\- Clif, eu ... ok, eu confesso. Não sei quem são o Chris e a Danneel. Não sei se o Jared tem filhos com a falsa Ruby. Não sei nem mesmo se o Jared e a falsa Ruby ainda estão casados. E você está certo no que realmente importa. Eu sou aquele que esteve aqui cinco anos atrás. Eu sou Dean Winchester, o verdadeiro Dean Winchester, não o personagem de ficção que o Jensen Ackles representa.

\- Jensen, se você realmente acredita nisso .. Se não está só zoando com a minha cara .. Você está precisando com urgência de ajuda especializada.

\- Clif, eu sei que parece loucura. Se alguém me contasse, eu também não acreditaria. Mas, eu SOU Dean Winchester. Eu não sou uma outra personalidade nem uma fantasia que o Jensen criou. E a prova é que, da outra vez, eu não vim sozinho. Meu irmão Sam veio comigo. Como você explica o Jensen e o Jared terem surtado ao mesmo tempo e pelo mesmo espaço de tempo? Na ocasião, pelo que ficamos sabendo, eles nem se falavam. Por que inventariam essa farsa?

\- É fato que vocês dois ficaram estranhos naquela ocasião. Nenhum dos dois parecia saber nada de nada. Não sabiam nem mesmo se localizar na cidade. E, quando tudo terminou, nem você nem o Jared lembravam de nada que tinham feito nas últimas 48 horas. Mas, por outro lado ...

\- Por outro lado .. o quê?

\- Foram cinco colegas mortos no estúdio. Na noite anterior, houve o assassinato do Misha. Vocês estavam agindo da forma mais suspeita possível. Houve ainda o lance mal explicado do contrabando de uma relíquia. Ninguém tinha as respostas. A polícia ficou um bom tempo em cima de vocês dois. Queriam que vocês esclarecessem de onde o conheciam o matador e por que surraram o sujeito.

\- Imagino que complicamos bastante as vidas do Jensen e do Jared. O sujeito que matou o Robert Singer e os outros estava atrás de uma chave que deveríamos proteger e que, no final, nem era a chave verdadeira. Era só uma distração. Aquelas pessoas morreram por nada. Morreram porque viemos para cá. Eu sinto muito. Aquele sujeito veio da mesma realidade que eu e o Sam. Uma realidade em que existimos de verdade.

\- Não foram só as vidas do Jensen e do Jared que foram afetadas. Foi a de todos nós. Foram meses de incerteza sobre a continuidade do seriado. Houve um hiato forçado de seis meses. Foi difícil para todo mundo. Quando as gravações foram retomadas, tudo o que as pessoas queriam era esquecer aquele período ruim e tocar suas vidas em frente. As esquisitices de vocês na ocasião já tinham sido fonte de tantos problemas que ninguém mais queria voltar a esse assunto.

\- Sinto de verdade.

\- A partir daí, a relação entre os J's, você e o Jared, que já era péssima, piorou mais ainda. Primeiro, foram as discussões e desconfianças sobre esse período em branco de 48 horas. O Jared ficou histérico quando soube que o Jensen dormiu na casa dele. Depois, vocês dois se acusando pelos gastos absurdos que apareceram nos cartões de crédito de ambos. De certa forma, foram os problemas decorrentes do inquérito policial que obrigaram vocês dois a se entenderem por um tempo ou ambos acabariam presos.

\- Está vendo? Por mais doido que possa parecer, tudo se encaixa perfeitamente. Clif, acredita em mim. Eu sou Dean Winchester e eu existo .. em uma outra realidade. Uma realidade onde Jensen Ackles não existe. Quando venho para cá, eu me torno ele. Não sabemos como isso funciona. Só sabemos que as coisas são diferentes aqui.

\- E como é que você faz para chegar aqui.

\- Um feitiço. Essa é a principal diferença entre a minha realidade e essa aqui. Lá existe magia. É como é mostrado nos episódios que vocês gravam aqui. Eu e o Sam vivemos lá o que o Jensen e o Jared representam aqui. Eu sei que é louco. Mas, é como é.

\- E por que voltou depois de tanto tempo?

\- Porque o meu mundo está ameaçado de desaparecer. É louco, eu sei, mas tudo começou quando um sujeito invadiu uma estação de rádio, em uma cidadezinha da minha realidade, dizendo que o mundo ia acabar porque um seriado de TV chamado Supernatural ia ser cancelado.

\- Um maluco diz que o mundo vai acabar porque um seriado de TV vai ser cancelado e vocês acreditam no sujeito? Acreditar em profetas do Juízo Final me parece algo muito doido.

\- Eu sei que parece doideira. Só que ele falou em Supernatural, em Eric Kripke e em décima primeira temporada. Do onde eu vim, existe uma série de livros chamada Supernatural, exatamente como acontece no seriado. Mas, lá nunca foi produzido ou exibido na TV um seriado chamado Supernatural. E também não descobrimos nenhum Kripke ligado à indústria do entretenimento na minha realidade. Descobrimos que as famílias Ackles e Padalecki existem, mas apenas na Europa. É por isso que vim aqui. Para descobrir o que de fato está acontecendo e impedir que meu mundo desapareça.

\- Como assim, desapareça?

\- Aparentemente, o próprio Universo de onde eu venho está deixando de existir. Galáxias, corpos celestes, ilhas, aldeias, pessoas, fitas cassete. Coisas e pessoas estão simplesmente desaparecendo. Como se nunca tivessem existido.

\- E o que acha que está causando isso?

\- É louco, mas existe a possibilidade de que a crença de pessoas desta realidade no universo ficcional de Supernatural tenha criado o meu Universo. É chamado de TULPA. Algo tornado real unicamente pelo poder da imaginação. Já vimos acontecer na minha realidade, mas não nesta escala. Em geral, o tulpa desaparece com a morte do seu criador. Mas, o Eric Kripke morreu há anos e foi só agora que isso começou a acontecer. Portanto, a explicação tem que ser outra. Achamos que são todos os fãs do seriado juntos que mantêm meu universo existindo. A causa do desaparecimento de partes do meu universo poderia ser a queda de audiência, o desinteresse dos fãs. À medida que o seriado perde espectadores, a magia que nos permite existir vai enfraquecendo e as coisas começam a sumir.

\- É verdade que confirmaram oficialmente que o seriado vai ser cancelado. Mas, a audiência nem está tão ruim assim. É inegável que existe um cansaço, mas o seriado ainda mantém um público fiel.

\- Ótimo! Talvez possamos reverter o cancelamento por uma ou duas temporadas. Ganhamos um tempo.

\- Quanto ao Kripke, .. ele ainda está vivo.

\- Como assim está VIVO? Eu estava aqui quando o Virgil baleou o Kripke. Não o vimos morto, mas escutamos as pessoas gritando, dizendo que ele havia morrido.

\- O Kripke levou muitos tiros. Ferimentos que normalmente seriam fatais. Mas, ele foi operado e, milagrosamente, sobreviveu. Só que nunca recobrou a consciência. Ele está em coma até hoje. O quadro dele permaneceu inalterado por todos esses anos. Até que, no início deste ano, uma tomografia de rotina, dessas que ele vinha fazendo a cada seis meses para acompanhamento do quadro neurológico, acusou um tumor no cérebro dele. Inoperável. Mesmo que não fosse, no estado em que ele está, ele dificilmente sobreviveria. Qualquer um fica debilitado após cinco anos em coma. Radioterapia e quimioterapia estão fora de questão. Ele não resistiria a nenhum tratamento agressivo. O que eu soube é que os médicos acreditam que é uma questão de semanas. Ou de dias.

\- Então, não há esperança. Não basta o seriado continuar. O tulpa desaparece com a morte do seu criador. Quando o Kripke morrer, todo o meu Universo morre com ele.

 _._

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA PADALECKI_

 _._

\- Jared?

\- Acabou!

\- O que foi que acabou?

\- A Marvel acabou de anunciar quem continua no páreo e quem está definitivamente fora. E adivinha? O Jensen está dentro e eu estou fora.

\- Acontece, querido. Não é motivo para desespero. Vão aparecer outras oportunidades.

\- Acontece. Mas, não acontece por acaso. Acontece quando um ator mau-caráter vai para a cama com o executivo que decide a disputa.

\- Fica calmo, Jared. Daqui a meia hora eu estou em casa e aí conversamos.

\- O Romanov não se limitou a anunciar o nome do Jensen. Não, o desgraçado se achou no direito de fazer piada usando o meu nome.

\- Como assim?

\- Romanov começou anunciando o diretor e os principais nomes da equipe técnica. Depois, discorreu um tempão sobre o estúdio que ficará responsável pelos efeitos especiais. Como já se esperava, dois dos personagens protagonistas serão totalmente virtuais e somente um deles terá falas. Aí, passou a anunciar os atores, personagem por personagem. Drax será interpretado pelo Dave Bautista, que não é propriamente um ator. Gamorra, ficou entre a Zoe Saldana e a Kristin Kreuk. Roquet, está entre o Bradley Cooper e o Greg Ellis. Romanov deixou para anunciar o Star-Lord por último. Isso já era esperado, mas, a essa altura, eu já estava subindo pelas paredes.

\- Quem já está subindo pelas paredes sou eu com esse suspense que você está fazendo. Diz logo o que interessa. Quem eles escolheram?

\- Ele primeiro anunciou o James Marsden, em seguida o Chris Pratt e, para completar o que ele chamou de "trio de ouro", Romanov anunciou "um talento sobrenatural que dispensa apresentações". E completou com a gracinha: "o nome do nosso astro começa com 'J', mas esse 'J' não é de Jared Padalecki. Sorry, Jared. Fica para uma próxima." Ele não fez esse tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto com mais ninguém.

\- Posso apostar que tem o dedo do Jensen nisso.

\- E isso não é o pior. A brincadeira repercutiu imediatamente nas redes sociais. Já tem um monte de memes zoando o bordão "Sorry, Jared". Em todas, eu apareço como um paspalho. O cretino de um colunista de cinema escreveu que eu devia traduzir "fica para a próxima" como "fica para a próxima encarnação".

\- Não sei nem o que dizer.

\- E o tal do Hell, o daquele blog que vimos ontem, postou, logo em seguida ao anúncio, uma matéria destacando o que ele chama de "longa lista de fracassos cinematográficos de Jared Padalecki" e dizendo que a Marvel "tem motivos de sobra para não fazer uma aposta de tão alto risco". Ele certamente não escreveu essa matéria em quinze minutos. A matéria já estava pronta e foi escrita com o objetivo de me derrubar. A questão é POR QUÊ?

\- Como se o Jensen tivesse grandes sucessos cinematográficos no currículo dele. Calma, querido. Toma um tranquilizante e me espera. Eu já estou indo para casa.

\- Eu preciso mesmo de um tranquilizante. Porque se eu encontrar com o Jensen, eu MATO aquele desgraçado.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTO** :

O tumor no cérebro do Kripke age como a bala alojada no cérebro do Bob Singer. A área lesionada do cérebro vai apagando memórias.

* * *

16.11.2015


	9. Chapter 9

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 9_

 _AVISO: LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DE JENSEN ACKLES_

 _._

\- Tem certeza que ninguém vai entrar e me expulsar daqui?

\- É alugada. Mas, tenho certeza que ninguém vai vir aqui te importunar. Sinta-se à vontade. Para todos os efeitos, essa casa é SUA.

\- É bem mais discreta que a do Jared. Eu também tenho uma alpaca no jardim?

\- Não que eu saiba. E o Jared também não tem mais a dele. O jardim agora é todo do Thomas. O Shepherd é ainda muito bebê para ser deixado sozinho naquele jardim enorme.

\- Quantos anos tem o Thomas?

\- Três. Ele nasceu exatos nove meses após aquela confusão no estúdio. Lembro que o pessoal do estúdio fez até piada sobre isso.

\- Coincidência, não? _'Coincidência DEMAIS pro meu gosto. Só falta o Sam ter me dado um sobrinho nesta realidade maluca.'_

\- Agora que você conhece o caminho da sua própria casa e já está instalado, eu vou indo. Quanto antes nós resolvermos o rolo do hotel, melhor.

\- Espera, Clif. Você sabe de algum conhecido do Jensen chamado Steve? Isso se "STV" for realmente "Steve". Não estou certo de ter decifrado o código que o Jensen inventou. Esse STV fez diversas ligações para o celular do Jensen. Está vendo? A última não faz nem dez minutos. Eu não atendi porque, como não faço ideia de quem seja o sujeito, não saberia o que responder para ele. Mas, pelo jeito, o cara é insistente. Ou o assunto é importante. Alguma hora eu vou ter que atender ou vou levantar suspeitas. Não posso correr o risco dele aparecer aqui ou me procurar no estúdio. O que você pode me contar sobre este Steve?

\- O Jensen tem um amigo de juventude chamado Steve Carlson, que hoje é um alto executivo da Marvel Music, uma empresa ligada ao Marvel Studios. Fora o fato de ser amigo do Jensen, ele, com toda certeza, conhece bem o Romanov. E, depois da repercussão que teve a divulgação do clima de romance entre você e o ..

\- Não eu! O Jensen!

\- Desculpe! É que isso de você não ser o Jensen ainda é confuso na minha cabeça. Vou reformular a frase. Depois da repercussão do jantar do JENSEN com Mr. Marvel .. e do anúncio que o Jensen foi selecionado para Guardians of the Galaxy e o Jared ficou de fora .. não acho estranho o Jensen receber essas ligações do Steve. Afinal, o Steve conhece todos os envolvidos, deve saber o que está acontecendo nos bastidores da Marvel e, como já disse, ele e o Jensen são muito amigos.

\- Só amigos ou rolou algo mais?

\- Só amigos. Se aconteceu algo mais, já faz muito tempo.

\- Mas, é POSSÍVEL que tenha rolado algo entre eles no passado?

\- Se for mesmo quem eu estou pensando, e conhecendo o Jensen de anos atrás, eu não me espantaria que tenha rolado. Mas, saber ao certo eu não sei.

\- E o que mais você pode me contar sobre esse Steve?

\- O Jensen conheceu o Steve bem no início da carreira. Os dois fazendo testes de elenco. Aconteceu de muitas vezes os dois concorrerem para o mesmo papel. Isso ainda na época de Mr. Rhodes. Antes mesmo de Days of Our Lives.

\- Quem é esse Mr. Rhodes?

\- É um comediante. Mas, estou me referindo ao sitcom. O Jensen participou de alguns episódios.

\- Days of Our Lives eu sei que foi uma novela antiga.

\- Foi, não. Ainda é. Days of Our Lives ainda está no ar. Está no ar há mais de cinquenta anos.

\- Uau! Eu não conheço a trama desta novela, mas tenho certeza que detestaria viver na minha realidade a vida do personagem do Jensen.

\- A participação do Jensen foi curta. Não dá para imaginar quantas reviravoltas o personagem teria passado nestes 20 anos.

\- Então, ele e o Steve se conheceram bem no iniciozinho mesmo?

\- Foi. O Jensen ainda dependia da pequena mesada que recebia dos pais para sobreviver e precisava correr atrás de qualquer teste de elenco que pintasse para se firmar na profissão. Agarrar qualquer oportunidade. Já o Steve sobrevivia com os trocados que ganhava como músico de rua. Eles têm a mesma idade, os dois são texanos e, nas conversas, foram descobrindo vários interesses em comum. Por conta da afinidade e da necessidade de economizar, acabaram dividindo por um tempo um apartamento em Burbank.

\- Então, eles chegaram a MORAR juntos?

\- Creio que por mais de dois anos. O Steve ainda insistiu um tempo na carreira de ator, mas a verdade é que ele sempre foi mais ligado em música do que em interpretação. Ouvi dizer que era um bom músico e que já compunha naquela época, mas o que não falta em Los Angeles é músico talentoso. A concorrência sempre foi grande e ele ficou por muito tempo restrito ao circuito de bares, marcando passo. Só depois que se envolveu com produção musical é que a carreira dele finalmente decolou. Hoje é um grande executivo da área musical. Tocar e compor virou hobby.

\- Então, eles SÃO bastante íntimos. As amizades que nascem em tempos difíceis costumam durar a vida toda. Se eu atender, ele vai perceber de cara que eu não sou o Jensen.

\- Sim, mas, por outro lado, ele seria a melhor pessoa para esclarecer o porquê do Jensen ter se envolvido com Mr. Marvel.

\- Mas, isso não é óbvio? O Jensen achou que valia a pena ficar de quatro para conseguir um papel de destaque num blockbuster de Hollywood. O que não deve ter sido nenhum grande sacrifício para ele. E também não deve ter sido a primeira vez que o Jensen usou desse expediente.

 _'Bem, .. algum sacrifício com certeza foi. Ainda está ardendo um bocado._ _ _Desgraçado!__ _Com toda a experiência que certamente tem, o Jensen deveria saber que é preciso usar lubrificante. ELE, que deu o rabo, é que merecia estar sentindo_ _ _agora_ esse desconforto. Bem que eu desconfiava que dar a bunda dói pra caralho. Esse negócio de homem com homem é só para quem é muito masoquista.'_

\- Dizem que a gente nunca sabe o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas. Se você, que está dentro do corpo do Jensen, não sabe, muito menos eu. Mas, mesmo assim ..

\- Mesmo assim .. o quê?

\- Se eu conheço o Jensen, e acredito que o conheça um pouco, ele não se venderia por um papel. Mesmo por um papel de destaque num blockbuster. Agora, .. não acho impossível que o Jensen tenha realmente se interessado pelo Romanov. É a única explicação que eu vejo. Acho até que já era tempo dele investir em alguém. A Danneel é um amor de pessoa, mas, embora passem muito tempo juntos, ela e o Jensen são apenas amigos. É o estúdio que planta os boatos de que existe um romance entre os dois e que eles não confirmam porque acreditam que devam preservar a todo custo a própria privacidade.

\- Então, quando você falou da Danneel ..

\- Eu estava testando você. Já tinha ficado claro para mim que você não conhecia o Chris. E eu vi a cara de surpresa que você fez quando a repórter mencionou a Danneel como namorada do Jensen. E você não conhecer o Chris nem a Danneel era algo que não fazia sentido.

\- Esperto você. Podia ser detetive. Mas, então, você acha que o Jensen possa estar interessado de verdade nesse Romanov?

\- Prefiro acreditar que sim.

\- Não sei o que é pior. O Jensen ter ficado com esse sujeito por interesse ou por amor.

\- Se há uma pessoa para quem o Jensen contaria algo tão pessoal, esse alguém é o Steve. Se quer respostas, sugiro que conversem.

\- Obrigado, Clif. Por tudo. Mas, principalmente, por não me rotular como louco. Sem a sua ajuda, eu não saberia como lidar com essa situação. O Jensen tem sorte de ter você como amigo.

\- Eu faço o que posso. Volto assim que trocar o vidro do box e resgatar o Toyota.

\- Obrigado. Ah! Clif, uma última pergunta .. Em que hospital o Kripke está internado?

.

Dean se sente um intruso ao percorrer sozinho os muitos cômodos da casa. Uma casa grande, luxuosa, bonita .. e impessoal. Duvidava que Jensen tivesse escolhido pessoalmente qualquer um daqueles móveis ou daqueles objetos. Uma casa não é propriamente um lar. Claro que podia estar enganado. Afinal, o que entendia de lares? Nunca tivera um. Sua vida fora até recentemente uma sucessão de quartos baratos de motéis de beira de estrada. Se visse um lar de verdade, provavelmente não reconheceria. Mesmo assim .. achou que até o bunker tinha mais cara de lar do que aquela casa.

 _'O importante é que eu tenho um teto para dormir e que em algum lugar desta casa de cinema existe um computador ligado à internet. Isso sem falar que, muito em breve, terei um carrão à minha disposição. E também uma gorda conta bancária e cartões de crédito legítimos com limites estratosféricos. É muito mais do que eu preciso para tocar a minha missão. Não posso reclamar. Agora é arregaçar as mangas e pôr mãos à obra. Tem muita coisa que eu não sei e muito pouco tempo para descobrir.'_

 _'Os problemas do Jensen são problemas DELE, não meus. Podem perfeitamente esperar ele voltar. Ele que resolva suas próprias enrascadas. Tenho preocupações maiores. Um mundo inteiro para salvar.'_

Convencer milhões de pessoas a assistir Supernatural toda semana, pelo resto de suas vidas, parecia algo fácil quando comparado a manter vivo indefinidamente um homem em coma com um tumor inoperável no cérebro. Segundo Clif, o estado de Kripke era crítico. Ele podia morrer a qualquer momento. Isso tornava tudo muito mais urgente.

Precisava saber se Kripke tinha de fato criado o seu Universo. Se algo dessa magnitude era possível. Como acontecera? Espontaneamente ou fora provocado de alguma maneira? Apostaria num feitiço, mas Kripke vive num Universo onde não existe magia. O quê, então? Se não é magia, de onde teria vindo a energia que moldara o seu Universo? Se alguém tinha as respostas, esse alguém era Kripke. Precisava FALAR com ele. Precisava ARRANCAR dele as respostas. Mas, como? COMO?

\- Então esse é o quarto do Jensen? A cama parece bastante convidativa.

A visão daquela cama desarrumada pareceu drenar suas forças. Sentiu-se subitamente exausto. As últimas horas tinham sido tensas, mas só isso não explicava esse cansaço súbito. Talvez fosse um efeito retardado da viagem interdimensional. Existia uma diferença de fuso horário entre as realidades. Talvez fosse essa a explicação. Era estranho pensar que fizera uma viagem interdimensional. A sensação da travessia era estranha, mas conhecia sensações piores. Viajar de avião, por exemplo.

\- Eu só preciso deitar um minutinho.

Dean desaba na cama, que se mostra ainda mais confortável que parecia. Ele nem percebe quando o sono o domina.

.

Acordou assustado com o toque estridente do celular e instintivamente desbloqueou o aparelho e o levou ao ouvido.

\- Dean Winchester!

\- Muito engraçado, Jensen! Acordei você? Que MERDA você aprontou com o Romanov? Não me diga que fez a BURRADA de ir para a cama com aquele canalha?

\- Quem .. ?

\- Estou indo para aí. Me aguarde! Temos MUITO o que conversar.

\- NÃO! Droga! Desligou. É o tal do Steve. E ele está vindo para cá.

.

\- E eu que estava num sono tão bom. Cheguei até a sonhar. Sonhei que estava .. conversando com o Kripke? _'Ninguém me disse que era ele, mas, de alguma maneira, eu SABIA que aquele era o Kripke. Essas certezas que a gente só tem quando está sonhando.'_

\- É ISSO! Eu já sei o que fazer. _'Meu subconsciente me deu a resposta que eu procurava. EXISTE um jeito de falar com o Kripke. Mesmo em coma, ele deve SONHAR. Eu só preciso ENTRAR no sonho dele. E, para isso, eu só preciso da Raiz Africana dos Sonhos e de um fio de cabelo do Kripke.'_

 _._

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. O filho mais velho do Jared desta realidade (que pode ser filho do Sam) chama-se Thomas Colin e não Thomas Colton. Colin como Colin Ford, o ator que interpretou no seriado o jovem Sam Winchester. O episódio 6x15 (The French Mistake) foi exibido pela primeira vez nos EUA em 25 de fevereiro de 2011 e Thomas nasceu em 19 de março de 2012, 13 meses depois. Na realidade The French Mistake, foram 9 meses depois do término das gravação do episódio e Thomas é um garoto de 3 anos. Isso considerando que o primeiro capítulo desta fic foi postado em 15.07.2015 e o presente capítulo se passa poucas semanas depois.

2\. O verdadeiro Steve Carlson é três anos mais velho que o Jensen e é californiano de Los Angeles. Os únicos pontos em comum entre personagem e o artista real são a ligação com a música e a amizade com o Jensen.

3\. A raiz africana dos sonhos existe e parece ser fácil de ser comprada pela internet. A planta Silene capensis, de bonitas flores brancas que abrem de noite e fecham de dia, é natural da África do Sul. É considerada sagrada pelo povo Xhosa pela sua capacidade de induzir sonhos extremamente vívidos, considerados proféticos. É considerada uma droga psicotrópica e é usada em rituais pelos xhosas.

4\. A raiz africana dos sonhos aparece no episódio 3x10 ("Dream a Little Dream of Me") do seriado, com propriedades diferentes das atribuídas ao produto real. No seriado, alguém que tenha bebido o chá feito a partir da raiz moída da planta ao qual foram adicionados fios de cabelo de uma pessoa, ao adormecer, pode entrar no sonho da pessoa a quem pertenciam aqueles fios de cabelo, desde que essa pessoa também tenha bebido do chá. Pela lógica, poderia ser qualquer outro material com o DNA da pessoa. Essa última informação é um spoiler.

* * *

12.03.2016


	10. Chapter 10

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 10_

 _AVISO: LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DE JENSEN ACKLES_

 _._

Dean apressa-se a abrir a porta. Qualquer coisa para parar com aquele barulho infernal. O visitante esquecera o dedo sobre o botão da campainha e o som não podia ser mais estridente. Ao que parecia, Steve Carlson não era o sujeito mais paciente do mundo ou queria deixar bem claro que estava bastante irritado.

Foi a porta ser aberta e Steve entrar bufando com um touro numa arena. Entrou e seguiu em frente, só se detendo no armário de bebidas, que parecia conhecer bem. Encheu o maior copo que encontrou com o scotch de uma marca que Dean não conhecia, tomou um terço de um único gole e veio furioso para cima de 'Jensen'.

\- Desta vez você se superou, Jensen. Onde você estava com a cabeça para aprontar uma MERDA deste tamanho?

\- Bom dia para você também .. Steve.

\- BOM DIA? Acha mesmo que o dia de hoje tem a mais remota chance de terminar bem?

\- Eu não sei .. Eu só ...

\- Você não imagina o quanto eu me ARREPENDO de ter contado a você que o Romanov queria te levar para cama.

\- Mas, eu não ...

\- E dá para ver que ele te pegou de jeito.

\- Espera aí. Não tire conclusões precipitadas, eu nunca ...

\- Jensen, sou eu, Steve. Não me venha agora tentar tapar o sol com uma peneira. Eu não sou cego. Olha só o estado em que ele te deixou. Nem andar direito você consegue. Aqui entre nós: ele é tão bem dotado assim? Seja franco comigo, Jen. Ele é mais bem dotado que eu? Se você anda esquecido, eu abaixo a calça e refresco a sua memória.

\- Não precisa. E tamanho não é tudo.

\- É o que todo cara com o pau pequeno diz. Que eu sou mais bem dotado que você, Jensen, nós dois estamos cansados de saber. O que eu quero que me diga é se EU sou mais bem dotado que ELE, o Senhor Maravilha.

\- Não acredito que estamos aqui discutindo se o seu é maior que o meu. Isso é coisa de adolescente mal resolvido.

\- Que seja coisa de adolescente. Mesmo assim eu quero saber.

\- Não, Steve, você continua imbatível. Você tem o maior pau do mundo. Está satisfeito?

\- EU SABIA! Sabia que esse Senhor Maravilha era uma FRAUDE. Eu te avisei que ele era uma fraude.

\- Vamos parar com isso? O objetivo do jantar com o Romanov não foi descobrir quem é mais bem dotado que quem.

\- Eu sei muito bem que não. Mas, aposto que você também estava curioso. Afinal, existe toda essa lenda em torno dele.

\- Você acha que esse jantar pegou muito mal para a minha reputação?

\- Me responda você. O cara não esconde de ninguém que gosta de homens jovens. Ele monta uma superprodução para jantar com você, que, para os padrões dele, nem é tão jovem assim. Depois, vão os dois para o hotel onde o Romanov costuma hospedar-se em Vancouver quando está acompanhado. Isso tendo você a sua própria residência a trinta minutos de distância do restaurante. O cara cultiva a fama de nunca ficar por baixo e você chega em casa na manhã seguinte andando torto. Se a reputação a que você está se referindo é a de texano machão, esqueça. Já era. Seus pais há essa hora já devem ter arrumado as malas, trancado a casa e chamado um corretor para pôr a propriedade à venda. Eles nunca mais vão ter coragem de olhar para a cara dos vizinhos.

\- O que você me aconselha a fazer?

\- Botar o Romanov contra a parede e exigir reparação. Forçá-lo a se casar com você. Talvez assim seus pais possam continuar morando em Dallas. Desde que eles se mudem para um bairro mais _gay_ _-_ _friendly_ como Oak Lawn.

\- Eu estou falando sério.

\- Eu também. Porque, pelo que eu e toda a comunidade da indústria do entretenimento da Costa Oeste sabemos, Mr. Marvel nunca fez uma extravagância tão .. extravagante. Seja para uma conquista amorosa, seja para um encontro de trabalho. Está todo mundo se perguntando o que o torna tão especial aos olhos de Mr. Marvel. Vai ter muita gente querendo descobrir na prática. Prepare-se para receber muitas cantadas. Dez entre dez colunistas acreditam que houve pedido de casamento. Um simples teste do sofá não sairia tão caro.

\- O jantar foi isso tudo? Eu vi as fotos, mas ..

\- Viu as fotos? FOTOS? Você ESTAVA LÁ. O que me diz de um jantar à luz de velas regado a champagne de US$ 2.000 a garrafa? Tem ideia de quanto o Romanov pagou para fechar o restaurante e por aquele exagero de arranjos florais?

\- Não. Muito, eu acredito.

\- O Hellblog afirma que a brincadeira não saiu por menos de US$ 75.000,00.

\- Uau!

\- Sabia que o violinista é da sinfônica de Los Angeles? É, seu passe está nas alturas. Sorte tive eu que gastei .. Quanto será que está custando hoje uma porção de Extra Crispy Strips e 500 ml Coca Cola no KFC? .. Acho que não chega a US$ 20,00 .. Uns US$ 20 e o meu charme de 20 anos atrás para tirar a virgindade deste seu traseiro gostoso. Sabe que na ocasião eu acreditei mesmo naquele papo de você ser um garotinho inexperiente? Acho que o virgem ali era eu. Já você tinha feito de tudo menos ..

\- Vamos voltar ao que interessa, Steve. Vamos deixar o passado .. no passado.

\- Eu te avisei mais de uma vez, Jensen, que, quando o Romanov quer uma coisa, ele consegue. Ele queria foder você e FODEU. Em mais de um sentido. Espero que você tenha, pelo menos, aproveitado. E aprendido a lição.

\- Steve, CHEGA! Não interessa o que aconteceu naquele quarto. Não devia ter acontecido, mas isso agora é passado. Não vou dar mais nenhum detalhe.

\- Só me tira uma dúvida. Por que você não usou lubrificante? Foi esquecimento ou isso é falta de uso? Ficou tanto tempo sem dar o rabo que esqueceu a técnica? Conta a verdade, Jensen. Faz quanto tempo? O último que eu sei que te pegou por trás foi o Tahmoh, mas isso faz o que? Um ano? O Tahmoh é um sujeito legal e você mesmo confessou que ele faz bem feito. Você devia ter investido mais nele. Assim, quem sabe, esquecia de uma vez o Jared.

\- Steve, vamos deixar a discussão sobre a 'minha' vida sexual para outro dia e focar na repercussão do 'meu' jantar com esse Romanov.

\- Por que parece que esse "minha" e "meu" vieram entre aspas? Está com problemas de identidade?

\- Foi impressão sua. Posso dar um gole nesse seu whiskey? Acho que estou precisando. _'Uau! Muito bom esse_ _whiskey_ _. Tão suave que parece outra bebida. Ou será que, nessa realidade, o processo de fabricação é diferente?'_

\- Quer parar de chamar scotch single malt de whiskey. Isso é quase uma heresia.

\- Nisso tenho que concordar com você. Esse é muito bom mesmo. Vou pegar um copo para mim.

\- Aproveita e enche esse meu. Hoje é o dia perfeito para enchermos a cara. Lembra quando escolhíamos whiskey pelo preço? As ressacas pavorosas do dia seguinte?

\- Nem me fala. Sou um especialista em ressaca de whiskey barato.

\- Agora me conta, Jensen. O que deu errado ontem à noite?

\- Como assim deu errado?

\- O que foi que aconteceu ontem à noite para o Romanov abrir fogo contra o Jared?

\- Como é que é?

\- Jensen, você foi se encontrar com o Romanov para tentar convencê-lo a escalar o Jared para o papel de Star-Lord. Ao invés disso, acaba que o Jared é cortado e você se torna o concorrente mais forte ao papel. Como se isso não fosse o bastante, o Romanov cita o Jared na coletiva de imprensa e faz uma gracinha que deve ter deixado o Jared muito puto. E, para completar o estrago, o Hell lança no blog uma matéria cujo título é "A longa lista de fracassos cinematográficos de Jared Padalecki".

\- O Hell do Hellbog? Quem é esse cara, afinal? Qual o interesse dele em detonar o Jared?

\- Mark Pilgrim, o Mark Hell, foi colunista das edições digitais de três dos mais importantes jornais da Costa Oeste antes de ter o seu próprio blog independente. Eu sei que você não é muito ligado em fofocas do meio artístico, mas muito me espanta que você não saiba quem seja o Hell.

\- Já tinha ouvido falar do Hell, é claro! Quem não ouviu? Eu estou perguntando por que talvez você tenha informações de bastidores relevantes. Coisas sobre ele que eu, de fora, não teria como saber.

\- O Hellblog não se limita a falar sobre cinema e televisão, embora o forte seja os bastidores e os spoilers das grandes produções. Escreve sobre tudo que esteja relacionado à produção cultural da região de Los Angeles mais Vegas e São Francisco. Mas, se fosse só isso, seria apenas mais um blog dentre muitos. O que o diferencia dos outros é que o Hellblog não se propõe a apresentar uma visão isenta ou positiva. Seja das produções ou das pessoas. Pelo contrário, o Mark adora DESTRUIR carreiras e reputações. Os destaques são para os pontos fracos ou negativos das produções e do trabalho dos atores. Com uma notável exceção: Rick Romanov e tudo que lhe diga respeito. Os comentários postados sobre Mr. Marvel são sempre para enaltecê-lo.

\- Então, ele e Romanov são ligados?

\- Não é segredo para ninguém do meio que o Romanov usa o Hellblog para desmoralizar seus desafetos. E isso é algo que o Mark Hell faz como ninguém. Se você gosta mesmo do Jared, é bom fazer alguma coisa. Porque se o objetivo do Romanov for mesmo ferrar o Jared, em seis meses o seu grande amor estará animando festa infantil fantasiado de Alce.

.

 _'Graças a Deus, ele se foi. Mais um pouco e o Steve se convidava para almoçar e jantar aqui.'_

 _'Apesar de tudo, foi muito bom que ele tivesse vindo. Tinha muita coisa que eu precisava saber e que só mesmo ele poderia esclarecer. Mas, se continuássemos trocando figurinhas, ele acabaria descobrindo que eu não sou o Jensen. Se bem que, depois de entornar duas garrafas de scotch, ele já estava aceitando qualquer explicação.'_

 _'O bom dele e o Jensen serem assim tão íntimos foi poder expulsá-lo daqui sem que ele achasse estranho ou ficasse chateado. Difícil mesmo foi convencê-lo a voltar para casa de táxi. E, graças a isso, estou novamente motorizado. Não vou precisar ficar aqui esperando o Clif voltar com o Toyota.'_

 _'Então, o Jensen se dispôs a ficar de quatro para que o Jared - e não ele próprio - conseguisse o papel e, por algum motivo, o resultado foi o oposto do que o Jensen pretendia? '_

 _'Não que isso diminua o incômodo que eu estou sentindo entre as pernas, mas saber que o Jensen não estava se vendendo por um papel me faz sentir um pouco melhor. É algo que eu não faria nem que a vida do Sam dependesse disso. Para o Jensen não deve ter sido um sacrifício tão grande, mas ainda assim mostra que ele é menos cretino que eu estava pensando.'_

 _'Mas, duvido muito que o Steve ou o Romanov sejam mais bem dotados do que eu. Não são mesmo.'_

.

.

Segundo Clif, as gravações do seriado recomeçariam na manhã do dia seguinte, na primeira metade da manhã, e Jensen era do tipo que gostava de acordar tarde. Esses detalhes eram importantes se quisesse manter o disfarce.

\- Enfrentar o pessoal do estúdio. Deixar passarem maquiagem na minha cara. Ninguém merece.

Dean adoraria poder desligar-se completamente da vida de Jensen, que, para seu azar, estava bastante tumultuada naquele momento. Mas, não podia. Estava tudo entrelaçado. Estava ali para salvar seu mundo, mas salvar seu mundo significava dar continuidade a um seriado ameaçado de cancelamento.

Atrasar as gravações mesmo que por uma única semana poderia ter consequências terríveis. Seu mundo estava se desmanchando em ritmo acelerado. Frustrar o público poderia fazer entornar de vez o caldo. As gravações tinham que acontecer para o seriado ir ao ar na data prevista e manter o público ligado na espera do episódio seguinte.

Era preciso empolgar o público. Superar as expectativas dos fãs. É a audiência que determina a longevidade de um programa de televisão. Days of Our Lives não estava no ar há 50 anos? Para Supernatural repetir essa proeza, não bastava manter o público que já tinha. Era preciso atrair novos fãs a cada nova temporada.

Em dez anos, o fanboy de 14 anos vira um pai de família responsável com outras prioridades para uma quarta à noite. Se quisesse que o seriado durasse mais 10 anos, precisava ajudar a criar uma nova geração de fãs. Para manter o seriado por décadas era essencial estar permanentemente em sintonia com o público adolescente. A garotada com os hormônios em ebulição.

E o que todo jovem curte - além comer porcarias, ouvir música no volume máximo e jogar videogames? A resposta não podia ser mais óbvia: a dobradinha sexo & violência.

Podia falar com os roteiristas. Sugerir que dessem um toque mais sensual aos episódios. Mulheres gostosas. É isso! Mais mulheres e mulheres mais gostosas. Ao invés do monstro da semana, a gostosa da semana. Mulheres gostosas que, no bloco final, descobre-se serem monstros. Vampiras. Sereias. Mas, sereias de verdade. Sereias mulheres. Só mesmo o Kripke para inventar uma sereia homem.

E violência. Muita violência. Monstros mais terríveis. Monstros sanguinários verdadeiramente apavorantes.

\- Não! Onde é que eu estou com a cabeça? Esta é uma PÉSSIMA ideia. Além de perigoso, seria contraproducente. Minha vida já é suficientemente perigosa sem esses novos monstros sanguinários verdadeiramente apavorantes na minha cola. Quanto às mulheres monstro .. Já pensou se toda gostosa que eu olhar, cada garçonete peituda que eu quiser pegar, for, na verdade, um monstro horrendo? Eu posso acabar traumatizado. E aí o que vai ser da minha vida sexual? Vou acabar de quatro feito o Jensen.

.

.

\- Com dinheiro, tudo é muito mais fácil.

Dean encomendara raiz africana dos sonhos não moída pela internet. Seria mais fácil confirmar a autenticidade do produto pelo formato e coloração da raiz do que na forma de pó. Assim, também teria a garantia de o produto fornecido não era uma mistura.

Por segurança, fechou o pedido com três fornecedores diferentes. O menor prazo de entrega que encontrou foi de até 48 horas depois de fechado o pedido. Dois fornecimentos para 48 horas e um para 72 horas. Receberia o produto em casa, o que era bastante conveniente. Com isso, podia concentrar-se no outro ingrediente: uma mecha de cabelo de Eric Kripke.

Para entrar no sonho de Kripke não precisava estar no mesmo ambiente que ele, o que era bastante conveniente. Mas, era necessário que os dois tivessem bebido do chá da raiz e, para administrar o chá ao paciente em coma, precisaria entrar no hospital.

Entrar não seria problema. Por sorte, o hospital tinha um horário noturno de visitas. Descobrira isso acessando o site do hospital. Geralmente, o horário noturno é menos concorrido. E, à noite, a equipe médica costuma ser menor. Entraria como um visitante comum e se disfarçaria de enfermeiro. Isso lhe permitiria circular pelas áreas restritas. Para o que pretendia, o intervalo de uma hora destinado às visitas era mais do que suficiente. Mas, por segurança, pretendia agir de madrugada, quando o movimento fosse ainda menor. O horário avançado também facilitaria a etapa seguinte: a que exigia que ele próprio estivesse profundamente adormecido.

Da primeira vez que bebera do chá, não sabia o que esperar. Não conhecia a dinâmica do mundo dos sonhos. Não conhecia as regras. Fora tudo surpresa e no improviso. Desta vez, estaria no controle. E não teria que se preocupar com um psicopata na sua cola.

Por experiência própria, sabia que a parte mais difícil era controlar a ânsia de vômito após beber o chá. Manter a infusão no estômago. Até bosta de vaca tinha um cheiro e um gosto melhor que aquilo. Não que já tivesse comido bosta de vaca, mas o gosto não devia ser muito diferente.

Como caçador, aprendera a dormir quando apareciam as oportunidades esquecendo o medo e a ansiedade. Administraria a infusão diretamente no estômago de Kripke, com o auxílio de uma sonda gástrica hospitalar, e buscaria um lugar seguro para dormir dentro do próprio hospital. A raiz, embora não promova o sono, favorece a passagem para a fase R.E.M. do sono, onde os sonhos vívidos acontecem, e prolonga essa fase muito além da sua duração normal.

Planos feitos, restava ir ao hospital fazer um primeiro reconhecimento de campo e conseguir a mecha de cabelo do Kripke. Clif poderia acompanhá-lo nessa primeira vez. É sempre melhor quando se tem alguém cobrindo a retaguarda. Marcaria para irem na noite seguinte, ao final das gravações.

 _._

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA PADALECKI_

 _._

Um pai e seu filho. O amor daquele pai por aquele filho não podia ser mais explícito. A forma como ele trazia o corpo do garoto de encontro ao seu e o abraçava apertado. A forma como olhava para o garoto, como se fosse a qualquer momento derramar uma lágrima de felicidade. A forma como brincava com ele, rolando no chão ou girando-o no ar, fazia o homem enorme parecer tão criança quanto o garoto. Era uma visão que emocionava Dean e, ao mesmo tempo, o entristecia.

Duvidava que pudesse ser um pai tão bom quanto aquele para seus próprios filhos, se um dia viesse a tê-los. O mais provável é que repetisse com os filhos os mesmos erros que seu pai cometera com ele e seu irmão.

Não que tivesse qualquer ressentimento de John ou que o culpasse por alguma coisa. Amara o pai intensamente até o último dos seus dias e, se havia algo de que tinha a mais absoluta certeza, é que John também o amara e de forma ainda mais intensa. Que prova maior de amor um pai pode dar a um filho que morrer em seu lugar? John abrira mão não apenas de sua vida, mas de sua própria alma imortal, para que vivesse. Mas, se vivera com o pai algum momento de felicidade despreocupada como aquele que agora presenciava, era pequeno demais para lembrar.

Aquele homem sorridente não era o seu irmão Sam. Era o duplo dele. O seu doppelgänger de uma realidade estranha. Mas, como não pensar nele como alguém da família? Como não considerá-lo um pouco seu irmão? Tinha vontade de ir até ele e abraçá-lo. Comemorar com ele a sua felicidade. Mas, não podia. Não podia porque ele e Jensen tinham uma rixa idiota há anos. O que teria afastado aqueles dois? Não eram irmãos, mas poderiam ser bons amigos. Jensen era gay e estava cada vez mais claro que ele era, de fato, apaixonado pelo colega de trabalho. Mas, isso não deveria ser um empecilho tão grande.

Quando a bela mulher morena aparece na porta e chama o homem pelo apelido, ele segue na direção dela, com o filho nos braços, e a beija. Um beijo longo, de olhos fechados, embora meio atrapalhado por conta da criança em seus braços. Mas, nem por isso, um beijo protocolar, desses de _'Oi, querida. Como foi seu dia?'_. Um beijo de namorados, de quem busca a boca do outro com desejo.

O beijo que eles queriam trocar demandava que o homem tivesse as duas mãos livres e, por isso, ele se abaixa e põe o filho no chão. Segue-se um beijo de cinema longe das câmeras.

Então, era assim que Jared, o ator, era na intimidade? Quando não estava representando. Quando estava longe das câmeras e dos olhares dos fãs. Um homem apaixonado pela esposa. Era esse o homem real? Era essa a sua família? Uma família digna de um comercial de margarina. Jared vivia a vida normal que Sam sempre desejou e que nunca conseguiu concretizar.

Aquele homem era tão igual a seu irmão e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente. Ou, talvez, não tão diferente assim. Talvez, se Jessica não tivesse morrido e os dois tivessem tido a chance de viver do modo que sonharam, fosse exatamente essa a cena que veria chegando de surpresa na casa deles e flagrando-os num momento de privacidade.

O casal entra na casa de mãos dadas e o garoto permanece brincando no jardim, correndo de um lado para o outro, até ter a sua atenção atraída pelo homem que, depois de pular o muro, sentara-se no gramado numa postura tão zen que ninguém o associaria a um implacável caçador de demônios veterano.

Dean não queria assustar o garoto nem dar margem para que ele gritasse chamando pelos pais. Toda criança é ensinada a não se aproximar de estranhos. Mas, mesmo as crianças mais desconfiadas, são curiosas. Precisava dar a ela o tempo necessário para que a curiosidade suplantasse o medo.

Os minutos passam e Dean se mantém estático, postura flor de lótus, olhos fechados e ouvidos atentos aos passinhos na grama, cada vez mais próximos.

\- Oi! Quem é você?

\- Eu? O meu nome é Dean.

\- Dean?

\- É Dean. Já ouviu falar de mim?

\- Não.

\- Você é o Thomas?

\- So.

\- Quer sentar aqui ao meu lado na grama?

\- Não.

\- Você não está com medo de mim, está?

\- Não.

\- Então, está certo. Quando cansar de ficar em pé, você senta. Está bom assim?

\- Tá.

\- Eu não tenho comigo nenhum doce para dar para você. Desculpa o tio? Eu prometo que, da próxima vez, eu trago um montão.

\- Você é meu tio?

\- Se eu sou seu tio? _'É, talvez eu seja, garoto.'_ Não, mas você pode me chamar de tio, se quiser. Tio Dean, o que você acha?

\- Tá bom.

\- Sabia que eu tenho um irmão igualzinho ao seu pai? Igualzinho mesmo. _'Eles são tão parecidos que a sua mamãe nem notou a diferença. E acho que foi assim que você nasceu. E é por isso que você é tão corajoso. Puxou o seu pai, seu verdadeiro pai.'_

\- Qual o nome dele?

\- É Samuel. Eu chamo ele de Sammy. Quando ele era pequeno, era eu quem cuidava dele. Você lembra muito esse meu irmão quando ele tinha o seu tamanho. _'Garoto, você não deve estar entendendo nada. Não é para entender mesmo. Eu só queria poder dizer que, mesmo tendo te conhecido há poucos minutos, eu já sinto um amor imenso por você.'_

 _\- Vem! Dá um abraço apertado no tio. .. Isso! .. Que abraço mais gostoso!_

 _\- TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS SUJAS DO MEU FILHO, SEU PERVERTIDO!_

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Um scotch single malt é produzido em uma única destilaria a partir de cevada. Um uísque blended é uma mistura dos produtos de destilarias diferentes, cada uma podendo ter utilizado um tipo diferente de mistura de grãos como milho, centeio e trigo.

2\. O termo whisky é usado na Escócia e no Canadá. Já whiskey é usado nos Estados Unidos e na Irlanda.

3\. O nome Mark Pilgrim é obviamente uma variação do nome do ator Mark Pellegrino, intérprete de Lúcifer também na realidade The French Mistake. Pilgrim é peregrino em português.

* * *

 **PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS** :

O longo hiato de seis meses desde a última postagem deve-se a eu ter priorizado a criação das fics FUTURO IMPERFEITO e UM PEIXE FORA D'ÁGUA, frutos de inspiração súbita e já fechadas.

* * *

16.09.2016


	11. Chapter 11

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 11_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA PADALECKI_

 _._

\- TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS SUJAS DO MEU FILHO, SEU PERVERTIDO!

\- Sam? .. digo .. Jared! Não se preocupe .. Jared. Sou apenas eu ... o Jensen. O Thomas está seguro comigo.

\- Vem cá, filhão! Papai está aqui e não vai deixar ninguém fazer nenhum mal a você. Desculpa o pai ter gritado? Eu não quis assustar você. Não, o papai não está zangado com você, filhão. Dá um beijo? .. Isso. Vai com a mamãe.

\- Jensen, você está cansado de saber que não é bem-vindo. Como foi que você entrou aqui?

\- Gen! Deixe que EU me entenda com o Jensen. Leve, por favor, o Thomas para dentro de casa e tranque bem a porta. Mantenha o Thomas longe das janelas. Tem muita coisa que esse .. senhor .. está precisando escutar.

Jared, expressão e punhos fechados, acompanha com os olhos a esposa e o filho se distanciarem. Não abriria a boca enquanto não visse a porta ser fechada e tivesse certeza que Gen e Thomas estavam seguros. Sim porque, para Jared, Jensen era uma ameaça real à sua família. O bicho papão que assombrava suas noites mal dormidas. A razão de ser dos seus pesadelos na idade adulta.

E agora estava claro que muros altos e cadeados não deteriam Jensen. Sua família nunca estaria segura enquanto vivessem na mesma cidade, no mesmo país. Enquanto esse desgraçado vivesse, eles correriam perigo. Enquanto Jensen vivesse, não teria paz.

Jared respira fundo e busca dentro de si um ponto de apoio para se segurar. O seu emocional estava em frangalhos. Os últimos dias foram tensos para ele. Acumulara uma energia ruim. Cultivara pensamentos negativos. Deixara aflorar sentimentos que não gostava de reconhecer como seus. Sentia naquele exato momento algo ruim crescendo dentro de si, nublando seus pensamentos, corroendo sua razão. A presença inesperada de Jensen estava trazendo à tona o que havia de pior dentro dele. Seus medos represados estavam prestes a romper as barreiras que criara para poder conviver civilizadamente com alguém que lhe fazia tanto mal.

\- Jared, imagino que esteja chateado por ter sido ...

Aquela voz ... Escutar a voz do Jensen, saber que aquele homem horrível estava abraçando o seu filho sabe-se lá com que intenções, lembrar que as mesmas mãos que no passado avançaram sobre o seu corpo há pouco envolviam uma criança indefesa .. desencadeia em Jared um ataque de fúria. Fúria homicida. Que Deus o perdoasse, mas queria MATAR aquele homem.

No instante seguinte Jared estava em cima de Jensen, esmurrando seu rosto da forma como aprendera para interpretar Sam. Só que sem conter o braço. A raiva que o dominava era tão grande que seus atos não eram mais controlados pela sua vontade. Sentia a sua consciência apartada do corpo, como se estivesse vendo aquela cena à distância, incapaz de interferir no seu curso. Como se aquele homem que batia não fosse ele e aquilo não lhe dissesse respeito. Como se esmurrar um homem até à morte fosse um ato justo e necessário.

Justiça pelas próprias mãos é justiça? A pergunta inconveniente ressoou na sua consciência, mas não abrandou seu punho. Sua fúria ainda não fora aplacada. Era mais forte que ele. Mas, em seu íntimo, desejou que algo ou alguém o detivesse. Caso contrário, continuaria batendo e batendo até ter certeza de que Jensen não mais respirava.

Era isso o que realmente queria? Virar um assassino? Essa era a única maneira que tinha para proteger a sua família? Era esse o exemplo que queria dar a seus filhos?

Maldito Jensen! O que viera fazer ali, na sua casa? O que queria? Provocá-lo? Cantar vitória? Esfregar na sua cara que podia tomar de si o que bem entendesse?

Roubar seu futuro?

Transformá-lo num assassino?

A vinda de Jensen precipitara os acontecimentos. Pegara-o desprevenido. Pretendia confrontar Jensen e despejar na sua cara o que pensava dele e de suas atitudes. Seu mau-caratismo, suas recentes calhordices. Mas, sem partir para a violência. Era emotivo, impulsivo e tinha pavio curto, mas deplorava a violência. Violência só leva a mais violência.

 _'- Deus, o que eu estou fazendo?'_

O punho erguido se detém. Um segundo de hesitação. Um golpe certeiro. E tudo fica escuro.

.

Dean fora pego de surpresa pela explosão de fúria de Jared. Jared o empurrara violentamente com dois braços e o derrubara no chão. Antes que se recuperasse da surpresa, tinha Jared sobre si, ajoelhado sobre seu tronco, as pernas dele, o peso dele, prendendo seus braços e seu tronco contra o solo. Seu rosto exposto aos punhos daquele homem imenso.

Dean sabia que Jared tinha uma rixa antiga com Jensen e que Jensen lhe dera novos e bons motivos para estar ressentido, mas esperava poder discutir a questão de forma civilizada. Bem que Steve Carlson o aconselhara a manter-se longe de Jared até que a poeira baixasse. Era um conselho sensato. Óbvio até. É o que faria se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Mas, não tinha. Kripke estava morrendo, seu mundo estava se desfazendo e Jensen e Jared precisavam se entender para que o seriado chegasse à quinquagésima temporada.

Mas, agora ... Começava a achar que procurá-lo talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia.

Jared era forte. Batia tão forte quanto Sam. Mas, Jared estava acostumado a esmurrar sacos de areia. Treinara seus golpes em lutas coreografadas. Nunca lutara pela própria vida longe das câmeras. Nunca enfrentara monstros de verdade. Dean sobrevivera ao Purgatório. Não seria um atorzinho marombado que iria levar a melhor sobre um caçador experiente.

Um giro de corpo, um murro certeiro e Jared desaba sobre Dean, desacordado.

\- Jared? Ah! Droga! Não era para nada disso ter acontecido.

Dean não precisava de espelho para saber que Jared fizera um estrago considerável no seu rosto. Seu supercílio estava aberto, seu olho esquerdo inchado e estava sangrando na boca. Por sorte, não perdera nenhum dente. Mas, seria impossível fingir que não acontecera nada. Duvidava que houvesse maquiagem capaz de disfarçar aquelas marcas.

O atorzinho o surpreendera. Primeiro como pai e marido. Agora, como guerreiro. Olhando para o homem caído a seus pés, o seu sentimento era de orgulho. Orgulho de saber que o duplo do seu irmão era um homem de verdade. Um homem que amava sua família e lutava por ela. Era tranquilizador saber que Thomas, fosse ou não seu sobrinho, tinha quem o defendesse. E, se fosse mesmo seu sobrinho, Sam não poderia ter escolhido um pai melhor para criar o seu filho.

Orgulho .. e algo mais? Ao se agachar junto ao homem, Dean não resistiu ao impulso de afastar a mecha de cabelo que lhe cobria o rosto. Aquele rosto, tão igual ao de Sam, despertou em Dean um sentimento de carinho. E um injustificado sentimento de culpa por ter batido nele.

Tocou o rosto do homem caído. Sentiu a aspereza de sua barba por fazer e a maciez de seus cabelos. Sentiu o tônus firme da sua pele. Parecia que estava vendo aquele rosto pela primeira vez. E estava. Da primeira vez que estivera nesta realidade, era Sam quem estava ao seu lado. Esse, na sua frente, era outro. Era o duplo. O ator.

Observou com atenção cada detalhe daquele rosto. Um rosto que conhecia bem, só que agora pertencendo a um homem que sabia ser um completo estranho. ' _Jared é um homem bonito'_. O pensamento o surpreendeu. Era estranho porque nunca tinha pensado em Sam em termos de beleza física. Bonito. Feio. Sam era seu irmão e isso sempre lhe parecera o suficiente.

Jared não era Sam e isso fazia que o visse de forma diferente. A convivência diária contribuiu para que Dean continuasse vendo Sam como o garoto que há muito ele deixara de ser. Estava tão acostumado com o irmão a seu lado que deixara de prestar atenção nele. Às mudanças físicas pelas quais seu irmãozinho caçula passara desde que deixara de ser o garoto a quem dava banho e ajudava a vestir-se.

Sam era seu irmão. Jared não. Jared era um homem. Um homem bonito.

Jared era o homem que Jensen amava como homem. Jensen era o seu duplo. O seu eu desta realidade maluca.

O que isso significava?

.

\- AAAAi! O quê ..? Jensen? Eu ..

\- Já não era sem tempo, bela adormecida. Você tem queixo de vidro, sabia? Está mais calmo agora? Podemos conversar? Foi você que partiu para cima de mim. Eu apenas me defendi. Não vim aqui para brigar. E então? Já está melhor? Podemos conversar?

\- Não, eu NÃO ESTOU melhor. Não com você aqui, na minha casa. SOLTA! Tira as suas mãos sujas de mim. Eu posso muito bem me levantar sozinho.

\- Vá em frente, então. Mas, fique avisado: se partir novamente para a ignorância, vai ganhar outro murro.

\- Eu não quero você perto do meu filho. Escutou? Se eu souber que você voltou a TOCAR no meu filho, Jensen, eu MATO você. Juro que MATO.

Dean já escutara ameaças suficientes para saber quando devia levá-las a sério. E parecia que Jared, o ator, podia ser tão determinado quanto Sam. E tão perigoso quanto. Aquele homem seria capaz de qualquer coisa para defender a sua família. E estava claro que ele via Jensen como uma ameaça. Mas, por quê? O que acontecera no passado para que Jared odiasse Jensen dessa maneira?

\- Jared, você devia saber que eu jamais faria mal a uma criança. Seu filho nunca correu qualquer risco comigo.

\- Jensen, eu CONHEÇO você. Eu SEI do que você é capaz. Você devia estar PRESO. Eu devia ter denunciado você à polícia. Eu fui covarde. Eu me calei por vergonha. Mas, eu não vou deixar você fazer com nenhum outro garoto o que você fez comigo. Tenha a certeza que não. Lugar de ESTUPRADOR é na cadeia.

 _'- ESTUPRADOR? O Jensen?'_

.

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _ESTÚDIO KM_

 _._

\- Que bom que pode vir, Sera. Creio ser desnecessário dizer o porquê desta reunião extraordinária em pleno domingo. Ou o motivo para eu ter pedido que você participasse dela.

\- O surpreendente jantar à luz de velas do Jen com o Romanov?

\- Só se fala nisso nas redes sociais. Até a minha mãe me mandou uma mensagem perguntando se é verdade que o Jensen e o Romanov estão se pegando.

\- Sem falar dos deploráveis memes _"Sorry, Jared"._ Pobre Jay. Ele não merecia estar passando por isso.

\- Nem ele, nem nós. Por que somos NÓS que vamos ter que apagar esse incêndio. Dentro e fora do estúdio.

\- Ou morrer tentando.

\- Engraçadinho.

\- Pelo jeito, as coisas não mudaram muito desde a sétima temporada.

\- Se mudaram foi para pior. Faz tempo que eu desisti de fazer aqueles dois se entenderem. E agora mesmo é que o caldo vai entornar.

\- Primeiramente, queremos agradecer por você ter vindo, Sera. Você deixou Supernatural, está tocando seus próprios projetos e sabemos que domingo é o dia que você reserva para dar atenção à sua família. Mas, de todos nós, você é quem conhece melhor o Romanov. Talvez você possa lançar uma luz sobre esses últimos acontecimentos e seus possíveis desdobramentos. Precisamos nos antecipar aos problemas que certamente virão.

\- Sim porque, como você deve imaginar, Sera, esse jantar e as especulações que estão pipocando na mídia tiveram o efeito de uma bomba explodindo sobre as nossas cabeças. Sem falar que esse jantar pegou todos nós de surpresa.

\- É um prazer para mim estar aqui com vocês novamente, Jeremy. Você, o Phil e o Andrew são amigos muito queridos. Eu amo Supernatural. Podem me chamar sempre que precisarem.

\- Sabemos que o personagem Dick Roman foi inspirado em Rick Romanov. E parece que a sombra de Rick Romanov paira neste momento sobre nossos protagonistas e, consequentemente, sobre o seriado. É consenso aqui entre nós que isso não é nada bom nem para eles nem para Supernatural.

\- Se já era difícil colocar o Jensen e o Jared juntos no set de gravações antes dessa tempestade, imagine como será daqui para frente? O Jared estava levando a sério a disputa para estrelar essa franquia da Marvel.

\- Foi ideia minha fazer do líder dos leviathans um empresário poderoso e inescrupuloso. E como eu não conheço ninguém mais inescrupuloso que o todo-poderoso Richard Romanov ... foi uma escolha óbvia. Eu só espero que não tenha sido isso que atraiu a atenção do Romanov para os rapazes porque, se foi, é uma culpa a mais para eu carregar.

\- Você conhece o Romanov pessoalmente?

\- Infelizmente eu tive o desprazer de conhecer pessoalmente essa figura nefasta que atende pelo nome de Richard Romanov. E lamento muito que o Jensen tenha se envolvido com ele. Eu sou muito amiga da irmã de um jovem ator que teve a reputação destruída por esse canalha e seu cupincha do Hellblog. E o que me faz sentir pior é saber que fui eu quem indicou o rapaz para o filme que o Romanov estava produzindo. O Brandon é um rapaz muito bonito e o Romanov não aceitou ouvir um não. Vocês podem imaginar o quanto eu me sinto responsável pela forma como tudo acabou.

\- Você sabia dessa proximidade entre o Jensen e o Romanov?

\- Eu sei que o estúdio fez pesquisas para saber quem os fãs gostariam de ver interpretando Star-Master e o nome do Jensen pontuou bem. Eu sei que essas pesquisas e o perfil dos atores melhor colocados foram levados ao Romanov para análise. É provável que o Jensen tenha sido sondado na ocasião. Mas, até onde eu sabia, o Jensen não chegou a ser chamado. Surpreendentemente, quem foi chamado para os testes foi o Jared.

\- Por que "surpreendentemente"?

\- Por que o Jared não tem um currículo cinematográfico forte e ele não pontuou bem nas pesquisas. É um papel disputado. Leva vantagem quem está mais próximo dos círculos de decisão. Por isso a surpresa geral quando o Jared foi chamado para participar dos testes. E me disseram que teve o dedo do Romanov nessa decisão.

\- Está dizendo que foi o próprio Romanov quem indicou o Jared?

\- Foi o que me disseram. O Jensen foi um nome que apareceu espontaneamente. A análise do nome dele pelos diretores de elenco independia de uma indicação do Romanov. E eu soube, por fonte segura, que o Romanov pediu para que levantassem informações tanto do Jensen quanto do Jared.

\- Eu estou perplexo. O que eu sabia – o que nós aqui sabíamos - é que o Jared estava bem cotado para protagonizar Guardians of the Galaxy. Eu pessoalmente não levava muita fé. Por esses motivos que você listou. Todos nós sabemos como são essas panelinhas. Os diretores já têm os seus atores preferidos e costumam chamá-los. Mas, o Jared foi lá, fez os testes e passou pelas primeiras peneiras. Parecia que tudo estava se encaminhando para ele ser escolhido.

\- E agora descobrimos, pela imprensa, que o Jensen correu por fora esse tempo todo e, do nada, assumiu a dianteira. Aqui o Jensen não comentou nada com ninguém. O Jared deve ter ficado puto. Até eu, que nunca tive nenhum problema com o Jen, ficaria.

\- Mas, quando foi que o Jensen fez os testes? O Jared precisou pedir licença das gravações para passar uma semana em Burbank fazendo todo tipo de teste.

\- Phil, é muita ingenuidade sua achar que o Jensen fez o mesmo tipo de teste que os outros concorrentes.

\- Você acha mesmo que ele ..? Não, eu não acredito que o Jensen se prestasse a uma coisa dessas.

\- Eu é que não boto a minha mão no fogo pelo Jensen. Ainda mais sabendo o porquê dele e o Jared não se falarem.

\- Taí outra coisa que eu custo a acreditar.

\- O certo é que a convivência dos dois vai ser ainda mais difícil daqui para frente.

\- E o fandom vai reagir a esse envolvimento com o Romanov. Não sabemos ainda de que forma. Mas, com certeza vai. Tirando a turma das fanfics eu creio que a reação vai ser negativa. Bastante negativa. Um intérprete gay um de personagem machão não costuma ser levado a sério. Pelo menos, costumava ser assim. Mas, eu sou das antigas. Hoje em dia, eu não tenho mais certeza de nada.

\- Já eu tenho medo da reação do Jared. E também temos que nos preocupar com a imprensa. Não podemos deixar que vaze que o clima entre os protagonistas está pesado.

\- Mais pesado que o habitual.

\- Sugiro que dois contracenem o mínimo possível nos próximos episódios. Colocamos os irmãos fazendo investigações separadas e se falando por celular. Marcamos as gravações deles para dias diferentes.

\- São sugestões excelentes. Podemos fazer assim. E podemos apelar para dublês. Juntamos os irmãos apenas na mesa de edição.

\- Podemos incluir outros personagens para eles terem com quem interagir: o Garth ou a xerife Jody Mills.

\- Perfeito. Mas, não suficiente. Precisamos de algo mais impactante. Algo que tire o foco dos fãs das vidas pessoais dos protagonistas e traga a polêmica para o que vai acontecer no seriado. Já estávamos planejando trazer para o primeiro plano o subtexto Destiel. Vamos fundo nessa ideia. As pesquisas mostram que os fãs aprovam um envolvimento amoroso do Dean com o Castiel.

\- Concordo. Um beijo entre o Dean e o Castiel já estava previsto para acontecer no final da temporada. Podemos dar uma mexida no texto e antecipar o beijo para o próximo episódio que formos gravar. E divulgar o quanto antes. Podemos incluir um quase beijo no vídeo promocional do episódio.

\- Se Destiel não funcionar, MATAMOS o Dean. Deixamos o personagem morto por alguns episódios. Ninguém vai estranhar. Em Supernatural ninguém fica morto para sempre mesmo.

\- Está decidido, então. Gravações separadas e Destiel já.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Os participantes da reunião são Sera Gamble, Jeremy Carver, Andrew Dabb e Philip Sgriccia. Todos foram ou são produtores executivos de Supernatural e todos escreveram episódios do seriado. Lembrando que, na realidade The French Mistake, nomes importantes da produção como Robert Singer e Kevin Parks foram mortos pelo anjo Virgil e que Eric Kripke está em coma desde então.

2\. Ainda não foi revelada a identidade do novo intérprete de Castiel da realidade The French Mistake. Misha Collins foi morto pelo anjo Virgil.

* * *

27.09.2016


	12. Chapter 12

**CAINDO (DE NOVO) NA REAL**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 12_

 _._

 _UNIVERSO THE FRENCH MISTAKE DE SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

 _RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA PADALECKI_

 _._

\- É isso mesmo que você quer?

\- É, Gen. Eu não tenho mais condições psicológicas de continuar. Já ia acabar de qualquer forma. Eu só estou antecipando uns poucos meses.

\- Estou perguntando por que é uma decisão que mexe com a vida de muita gente e não apenas conosco ou com a nossa família. Mexe com todos que de alguma forma estão envolvidos com o seriado.

\- Eu juro que a última coisa que eu queria era ser o responsável pelo cancelamento do seriado. Tanto que eu me forcei a ficar esses anos todos. Mas, eu não tenho a pretensão de achar que sou insubstituível. Se houver interesse, Supernatural pode muito bem continuar sem mim. Quantos seriados sobreviveram à morte ou ao afastamento de um protagonista ou de ator importante? Supernatural mesmo. O Misha Collins morreu e o personagem Castiel continuou com outro intérprete.

\- O caso do Castiel tinha uma solução fácil. O anjo simplesmente voltou em outro receptáculo. Essa opção já existia na mitologia da série. E, convenhamos, funcionou muito melhor. O Misha, que Deus o tenha, era um mala sem alça totalmente sem noção. O Castiel dele tinha sempre a mesma cara de paisagem.

\- Eu tenho certeza que a produção vai encontrar uma solução. Eu não vou me negar a dar um fechamento para o personagem ainda que isso signifique contracenar com o Jensen uma última vez. Mas, apenas por profissionalismo e respeito aos fãs. Eu gravo a cena em que o Sam morre e, se for necessário, volto no último episódio para o _grand finale_. Qualquer coisa que não signifique conviver diariamente com o Jensen por mais quatro meses.

\- Só não esqueça que você assinou um contrato. Um contrato com cláusula de rescisão. Existe a previsão de multa por quebra unilateral do contrato. Uma multa que não estamos em condições de pagar.

\- Amanhã, quando eu for ao estúdio comunicar a minha saída, eu discuto essa questão com a direção. Uma coisa é certa: eu não pretendo continuar trabalhando com o Jensen. Em nenhuma hipótese. Se eu tiver mesmo que pagar a multa contratual, a gente se aperta e paga. Damos um jeito. Eu só sei que eu não consigo mais olhar para a cara daquele desgraçado. Gen, é sério. Eu tenho medo de não conseguir me controlar e acabar fazendo algo que eu venha a me arrepender depois. Seria pior para todos.

\- Então, está decidido. Se você diz que não dá mais, que já chegou ao seu limite, só me resta apoiar a sua decisão. Eu sou a sua esposa e quero o melhor para você. Quero a SUA felicidade porque acaba sendo a MINHA felicidade também. Eu quero ver você deitando a cabeça no travesseiro e dormindo tranquilo.

\- Você é incrível, Gen. Eu tenho muita sorte de ter você ao meu lado.

\- Na riqueza e na pobreza, esqueceu? A gente vai precisar se apertar, mas eu sei que vai ser por pouco tempo. Logo logo você vai estar trabalhando. E eu posso trabalhar também. Eu quero voltar a trabalhar. É só estava esperando o Shepherd ficar um pouquinho maior.

\- Se estamos de acordo, é tocar em frente. Eu não vejo a hora de termos nosso cantinho bem longe desta cidade.

\- O primeiro passo é encontrarmos um comprador para essa casa.

\- Isso. A gente vende essa e compra uma menor em Austin.

\- Austin? Por que Austin?

\- Porque Austin é a capital do Texas e é também a cidade mais descolada do estado. Porque é perto de San Antonio e, assim, a gente vai estar perto dos meus pais. Porque é onde a minha irmã Megan está morando e ela pode nos acudir numa emergência. Porque o primeiro nome do nosso filho é Austin. Viu só: mil motivos.

\- Eu conheço Austin e adoro a cidade. Lá tem a Universidade do Texas. Tem muitas indústrias de alta tecnologia. Mas, infelizmente para nós, Austin não é um polo de cinema e televisão importante.

\- Tem o Austin Studios.

\- Sim. Foi lá que filmaram _The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl_. Quem sabe não participamos da continuação? Falando sério. Não seria melhor nos estabelecermos na Califórnia, que tem bem mais a ver com a nossa profissão? É onde estão os grandes estúdios e as grandes produções. É lá que as coisas acontecem. Família por família, a minha está em San Francisco. San Francisco também é uma cidade ótima para se morar. Mas, nas atuais circunstâncias, eu acho que devíamos nos mudar para Los Angeles.

\- San Francisco não é assim tão perto de Los Angeles. Não poderíamos contar com a sua família. Se a ideia é ficarmos próximo aos estúdios, o melhor é partirmos logo para Burbank.

\- Los Angeles ou Burbank para mim está ótimo. Não descarto a ideia de nos fixarmos em Austin no futuro, mas, nesse momento, a prioridade é um de nós descolar um novo trabalho.

.

 _._

* * *

 _ENTRADA DA RESIDÊNCIA DE JENSEN ACKLES_

 _._

\- Clif? Desculpe ter te deixado esperando. Está aqui há muito tempo?

\- Cerca de quarenta minutos. Mas, não esquenta com isso. .. Uau! Isso é que eu chamo um carrão. Onde arrumou essa belezura?

\- É do Steve Carlson. Ele esteve aqui hoje cedo. Encheu a cara com um scotch danado de bom do estoque do Jensen e precisou voltar para casa de táxi.

\- Jen? O que é isso no seu rosto? Meu Deus, Jen. Está feio isso. Muito feio. O que foi que aconteceu? Isso foi coisa do Steve? Ele te deu uma surra?

\- Em primeiro lugar, Clif, você está falando com o Dean. Não com o mané do Jen. Em segundo lugar, eu não levei surra nenhuma. Não fui eu quem acabou estirado no chão. Eu .. Ah! Me desculpa, Clif. Eu estou irritado, muito irritado, mas é comigo mesmo. E é bom mesmo que você me chame de Jensen. Eu já estou me acostumando. Nas investigações que fazemos o Sam e eu usamos nomes falsos. Se bem que eu nunca que escolheria para mim um nome de garota como Jensen. Foi muita sacanagem dos pais darem a ele um nome unissex. Não podem reclamar de hoje terem um filho gay. E não foi uma surra. Foi o resultado da minha conversa CIVILIZADA com o Jared. Acontece que ELE não foi nada civilizado. Depois o Sam diz que eu é que não sei agir com diplomacia. O doppelgänger dele é um verdadeiro brucutu.

\- Dopeu-o-quê?.

\- Doppelgänger. É uma duplicata da pessoa. É como quando um metamorfo assume a aparência de alguém, só que num nível mais profundo. O metamorfo SABE que ele não é a outra pessoa. Bem .. Não importa. O importante é que eu descobri que o Jared não apenas se PARECE com o Sam, mas que tem muito mais coisas em comum com o Sam que eu tenho com o Jensen. Aliás, eu não tenho absolutamente NADA a ver com o Jensen. Para começar, o Jensen gosta de homens .. e isso já faz de nós pessoas completamente diferentes.

\- E no que mais vocês são diferentes?

\- Sinceramente? Eu não sei. É isso o que mais me mete medo.

\- Estamos perdendo tempo filosofando. Você vai precisar levar pontos no supercílio ou vai ficar uma cicatriz feia. Você não quer arruinar o rostinho bonito do Jensen, não é mesmo? Vamos até um pronto-socorro da periferia da cidade, onde tem menos chance de alguém reconhecer você. E vamos no meu carro, para não chamar atenção. Ou isso vai ser mais um prato feito para a mídia. E prepare-se para as perguntas de amanhã porque não vai dar para esconder. O estrago no seu rosto foi muito grande.

\- Essa é mais uma que eu fico devendo a você, Clif. E como foi lá? O problema do hotel foi resolvido?

\- O vidro do box foi trocado e não há registro de que tenha sido quebrado. Esse assunto morreu. Depois, eu mesmo quebrei o vidro do Toyota e levei o carro numa autorizada para instalar um novo. Agora você tem uma nota fiscal para provar que o vidro do carro de fato quebrou e foi trocado.

\- Você não para de me surpreender, Clif. Eu não poderia ter resolvido melhor.

\- Ah! Eu conheci o Alfie. É um bom garoto. Ele me encheu de perguntas sobre o Jensen. Dá para ver que é um grande fã seu e do Jensen. Acho que ele espera algum tipo de _agradecimento_.

\- Pois vai esperar sentado.

\- Acho que nem preciso perguntar, mas ... Isso aconteceu na casa do Jared? Fez a besteira de aparecer por lá?

\- Foi lá, sim. Reconheço que fiz besteira e que só piorei as coisas. Um desastre completo. Eu fui avisado que o Jared estaria chateado, mas achei que poderíamos manter uma conversa civilizada. Além disso, eu queria conhecer o Thomas. Afinal, ele pode ser meu sobrinho.

\- Sobrinho?

\- É, meu sobrinho. Filho do meu irmão Sam. Não foi você mesmo que disse que o Thomas nasceu exatamente nove meses após eu e o Sam termos vindo para essa realidade? E eu sei, contado pelo Sam, que ele e a Genevieve .. sabe como é .. aconteceu. O Sam jura que a Genevieve não percebeu que ele não era o Jared, mas eu não sei se acredito muito nisto. Se são pessoas diferentes .. não podem fazer igual. Se eu fosse para a cama com uma mulher que já tivesse ido para a cama com o Jensen, tenho certeza que ela perceberia a diferença.

\- Acho que você NUNCA vai poder comprovar essa sua tese. Vai ser bastante difícil você encontrar uma MULHER que já tenha ido para a cama com o Jensen. Não estou dizendo que seja impossível, mas ...

\- Você falou de uma namorada do Jensen. Como era mesmo o nome dela .. ?

\- A Danneel? O romance deles é invenção da mídia sob as bênçãos do estúdio. É verdade que os dois são próximos, cúmplices eu diria. Um está sempre apoiando o outro. É comum eles saírem para jantar e fazerem programas culturais juntos. As pessoas veem os dois juntos e fantasiam. Sem falar que a Danneel é linda. Ela e o Jensen juntos formam um belo casal. Mas, quem convive com eles saca logo que só existe amizade.

\- E cadê ela que ainda não me procurou?

\- A Danneel teve uma emergência de família e viajou para a cidade onde moram os pais dela. Não lembro o nome da cidade. Ela pediu uma licença das gravações. É possível que ela ainda não esteja sabendo. Mas, acredito que ela esteja de volta amanhã. Portanto, não se esqueça de perguntar pelos pais quando encontrá-la ou ela vai estranhar.

\- Estou vendo que enganar essa Danneel vai ser bem mais difícil do que foi com o Steve. Ela também é do tipo que enche a cara?

\- Não. É do tipo que pede água mineral e suco de fruta.

\- Estou ferrado.

\- Uma coisa: você não falou para o Jared que suspeita que o filho dele pode NÃO SER filho dele .. ou falou?

\- Não! É claro que não. Mesmo porque eu não acredito que haja uma forma de provar que o filho é do Sam. Nem mesmo fazendo um exame de DNA. Veja bem. Eu, Dean, sei que eu fiz uma travessia da minha realidade para essa. Mas, não existem dois de nós neste momento nesta realidade. Eu não sei se o MEU corpo físico fez a travessia ou se, neste momento, o Sam está às voltas, no bunker, com um corpo sem alma. Isso eu só vou descobrir quando voltar. Por outro lado, se eu vim de corpo e alma, onde está o Jensen neste momento? Nós trocamos de lugar? Aparentemente não ou o Jensen e o Jared se lembrariam de terem estado na minha realidade. E você disse que eles não se lembravam de nada que aconteceu naquelas quarenta e oito horas que estivemos aqui. E tem ainda o fato de que, da primeira vez que eu vim para cá, eu cheguei e descobri que estava maquiado e quem tinha sido maquiado horas antes fora o Jensen. Não eu. Por essas e outras eu acredito que esse corpo é o do Jensen. Portanto, mesmo que o Sam estivesse no comando quando o Thomas foi gerado, biologicamente o pai é realmente o Jared.

\- Então, você acha que foi só a sua alma que fez a travessia da sua Terra para cá e que essa alma está, neste momento, ocupando o corpo do Jensen. E você não tem ideia de onde estão o seu corpo e a alma do Jensen.

\- É exatamente isso. Mas, se o que está acontecendo for mesmo um tipo de possessão, a alma do Jensen continua no corpo dele, só que adormecida. Resta descobrir se existe um corpo meu em algum outro lugar.

\- Complicado isso.

\- É, mas você entendeu o que dava para entender.

\- Vamos, então. Esse seu rosto não pode esperar. Deixamos o carro do Steve aqui e vamos no meu. Na volta, eu te deixo aqui, pego o carro do Steve e devolvo para ele amanhã bem cedo. Afinal, não queremos o Steve aqui de novo até a volta do Jensen, não é mesmo? Depois, eu venho aqui e pego meu carro.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _SEDE DO HELLBLOG, LOS ANGELES_

.

\- Oi, Mark. Dick. Está podendo falar?

\- Tranquilo. Estou sozinho. Podemos falar abertamente. Em que posso servi-lo?

\- Em primeiro lugar, quero que publique uma matéria com um tom crítico, mas sem pegar muito pesado, da fase gorducha do Chris Pratt. E, como contraponto, um foto do Jen Ackles dessa mesma época, sem camisa, destacando o corpo sarado.

\- Fácil. Para quando?

\- Sexta está de bom tamanho.

\- Algo mais?

\- Sim e isso vai exigir uma pesquisa mais cuidadosa. Sem furos quanto a fatos e datas. Creio que será necessário mandar alguém a Vancouver para uma pesquisa de campo. Alguém que levante o básico. Para a segunda fase, eu prefiro que você se encarregue pessoalmente. Você SABE fazer as perguntas certas.

\- Sem problema. Vou me programar para isso. E eu tenho a pessoa ideal para essa fase inicial.

\- Ótimo!

\- E quem ou o quê nós vamos investigar?

\- Lembra que houve uma chacina no KM Studios há coisa de cinco anos?

\- Claro! A repercussão foi enorme. O Singer morreu. O Kripke está em coma até hoje. Foi durante as gravações de um seriado. Espera! É claro! Agora eu estou começando a entender a razão desse seu interesse. O seriado era .. Supernatural. A polícia inicialmente suspeitou que houvesse uma ligação do Ackles ou do Padalecki com o atirador misterioso.

\- É isso mesmo. E mais: a polícia confirmou que o responsável pelas mortes no estúdio foi o mesmo homem que, na véspera do ataque, tinha assassinado um dos atores do seriado. O ator chamava-se Misha Collins e ele teve a garganta cortada e o sangue coletado numa tigela, que foi encontrada no local. Isso está bem documentado no inquérito. Teve até testemunha, um morador de rua. Um crime bárbaro com fortes indícios de assassinato ritual. Lembrando que o ator que foi assassinado interpretava um anjo, o que reforça essa hipótese. Na época, falou-se muito de ritual satânico e do envolvimento de toda a uma seita satânica.

\- Mas, que eu me lembre, as investigações concluíram que o atirador não estava associado a mais ninguém. Não existia seita alguma.

\- Isso ninguém pode afirmar ao certo. Não terem sido encontradas evidências não é o mesmo que não existir. É por aí que eu quero que você comece. Que relembre o episódio e reabra a discussão sobre a existência ou não de uma seita satânica por trás dessas mortes. Para isso, podemos usar as informações do inquérito policial.

\- Para quando?

\- O quanto antes. Amanhã, se possível.

\- Não posso prometer para amanhã. Existe todo um trabalho de pesquisa e amanhã eu tenho um compromisso que vai me tomar quase o dia inteiro.

\- Dê prioridade a isso. Eu não vejo a hora de me encontrar novamente com o Jensen. Mas, para isso, a matéria precisa ter sido postada. Eu quero que o Jensen saiba que tem dedo meu nessa história e até onde ela pode chegar.

\- Você ainda não me disse. O Jensen correspondeu às expectativas?

\- Totalmente. É infinitamente melhor quando fazem contra a vontade. Quando se sentem humilhados. Culpados por sentirem prazer. Dobrar o Jensen, fazê-lo apaixonar-se por mim vai ser um grande desafio. Mas, eu vou conseguir. Estou adorando cada momento deste joguinho.

\- E quanto ao assassino? Acha que vale a pena entrevistá-lo.

\- É perda de tempo. Ele não fala. Literalmente. Voto de silêncio ou coisa que o valha. A polícia registrou uma única fala dele. Em que ele diz chamar-se Virgil e que agiu a serviço de Deus.

\- Maluco religioso? Talvez Supernatural tenha virado alvo por falar de anjos e demônios.

\- O assassino está preso. Pegou pena máxima. No Canadá não existe pena de morte. Ele foi condenado por assassinato múltiplo duplamente qualificado. No caso do Kripke, por tentativa de assassinato e lesão corporal grave. E não foram só as mortes no KM Studios e a do ator. Teve também a morte do dono da loja de onde ele roubou as armas que usou no estúdio. O assassino não esclareceu o motivo dos crimes nem apontou cúmplices. Como eu disse, ele recusa-se a falar sobre o que quer que seja. Recusa-se inclusive a revelar seu nome completo e sua nacionalidade. Oficialmente ele não foi identificado. As impressões digitais dele não batem com nenhuma de nenhum banco de dados governamental ou privado. Programas de reconhecimento facial também foram usados sem sucesso. Ninguém sabe quem ele realmente é. É como se o sujeito não existisse antes de ter sido preso.

\- É uma história que pode ser explorada de várias maneiras.

\- E tem um ponto especialmente interessante. Um detalhe muito conveniente para os meus propósitos. Jared Padalecki comprou, pagando com seu cartão de crédito pessoal, na véspera do massacre, uma relíquia "sagrada". Um fragmento de osso de sei lá que santo. Isso é ou não é bastante suspeito?

\- Muito. E, dependendo de como uma história é contada, pode ficar sinistra. Lendo, alguém poderia achar que o Jared faz parte da seita ou mesmo que tenha sido o mandante dos crimes.

\- E esse o ponto que eu quero que seja investigado e que vamos explorar. Você deve concordar comigo que um homem envolvido com práticas satânicas não pode ser deixado perto de crianças. Mesmo que as crianças sejam os próprios filhos.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Em nossa realidade, os pais de Genevieve fixaram residência em Sun Valley, Idaho. Na realidade de The French Mistake, eles nunca deixaram San Francisco.

2\. Estou usando elementos que realmente estão no episódio 6x15. O cartão de crédito usado para comprar a relíquia foi mesmo o do Jared.

* * *

09.10.2016


End file.
